The Heartbreak Year
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: Harry Potter and Ron Weasly left their families and friends. Gone to fight a new vilian, Granville. Hermione Granger is what they left behind, what they don't know is that Hermione has what Granville seeks. Hermione/Ron with eventaully some Harry/Ginny.
1. Gone

"Night Ron, I love you

"Night Ron, I love you!" Hermione Granger told her boyfriend, Ron Weasly. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was acting different lately. He seemed distracted and not all their.

"Yeah night, I love you too" Ron replied without looking at her.

She thought about comforting him, but she decided against it, she would talk to him tomorrow. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on with Ron and headed for the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Ginny Weasly. She was half way to the room when she heard her name being called, it sound like Ron. She skipped down the steps and ran into him, she was so excited to hear him say her name.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"I want to know that I love you so much and that whatever happens I will _always_ love you, nothing will ever change that, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," she laughed, "What's wrong? It sounds like your going to die or something"

"Don't be silly, I just wanted you to know that, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. I love you too you know" She said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I know" He replied as he hugged her back.

They stood like that for a long time before Hermione said, "I think we should go to bed, it's getting late, it's already midnight"

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay down here for a while"

"Okay, night" she said as she kissed him on his cheek. She headed for the stairs again, but was pulled back be Ron. She turned around, confused. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her on the mouth. The kiss was filled with so much passion that Hermione forgot who she was. Ron let her go, but her eyes were still closed. Finally she opened them to find Ron staring at her.

"Wow, you're getting good at this"

He laughed, "Well, what can I say? I'm a pro"

It felt good to hear his laugh, she smiled. She waved at him and slowly walked up the stairs. The last glance she saw of him and his smile, but what she didn't see was a single tear that fell from his eye.

Hermione walked up the stairs while pondering why Ron was acting so weird. Not just Ron, but Harry too. She shrugged it off and walked to her room. As she came to the landing, she saw Harry come out and close the door behind him.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said, walking up to him.

He looked surprised to see her there, but he soon turned it into a smile, "Hey"

"So have you heard any news on Granville lately?"

His smile turned into an uncomfortable look that Hermione was puzzled by, but he said, "No, no news"

Granville was a decedent of Tom Riddle, mainly known as Lord Voldemort. He was about their age, about seventeen or eighteen. Lately wizards have been turning up dead or tortured, all saying it was Granville. He was an evil wizard who many of Voldemort's followers now followed him. Nobody knew his pan besides him and it looked like he wanted to keep it that way. All of his victims say it was he and then mysteriously die. Harry was currently trying to figure out what to do what about him.

"Oh, well, maybe something will turn up soon" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Night Hermione" He said as he gave her a hug.

"Night" she said. She now knew something was wrong because Harry _never_ hugged her before going to sleep. She again shrugged it off and stepped into Ginny's room.

Ginny was already fast asleep so Hermione didn't dare wake her to ask what happened with Harry. She practically already knew the answer, they had a make-out session, they always do. She laughed, she remembered when Ron walked in on them. His face turned as Red as a tomato and he almost threw Harry out a window. She laid down on her bed and yawned. Within minutes she was asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes at ten o' clock. It was late, no body had woke her up yet, not even Mrs. Weasly. She sat up and looked over at Ginny who was still sound asleep. She knew something was wrong, she couldn't smell breakfast. She got up off her bed and walked over to Ginny's.

Hermione poked her in the stomach and was replied with a groan.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, mum!" Ginny groaned yet again,

"Seriously Ginny, I think something's wrong" Hermione said in her worried voice.

"Okay, I'm up" Ginny yawned, "Now what's going on?"

"Look what time it is and your mother didn't even make breakfast yet" Hermione explained.

"It's only- ten o' clock! What the heck? Mum always wakes us up at eight thirty!"

"I know! Come one, let's see what's going on"

Hermione and Ginny exited their room and walked down the steps in their pajamas. They heard a noise coming from downstairs that sounded like crying. She feared the worst, she and Ginny pulled out their wands at the same time. They started walking slowly and when they reached the bottom the stairs they gasped.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasly were on the kitchen floor. Mrs. Weasly crying and Mr. Weasly holding his wife, but had his own tears in his eyes.

"Mum?" asked Ginny as she put her wand away, as did Hermione, "What's going on?"

Mrs. Weasly just cried harder. Mr. Weasly looked at the girls with sadness in his eyes, pointed to a note on the table and said, "They're gone"

"What who's gone?" asked Ginny, now scared.

Hermione walked to the table and grabbed the note. She read it aloud:

_Dear Everyone, _

_Sorry we had to do this, but we had to go. We are on our way to stop Granville. I know you're going to be upset, but you have to understand they we are doing this for you. We want to protect our loved ones. Always remember that we love you all and we'll be back as soon as we can. _

_Love, _

Harry and Ron

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter Ginny was crying and Mrs. Weasly started crying harder. Hermione looked down at the letter again, she herself had started to cry. She didn't believe it, they couldn't be gone. They would do that. She kept looking at the front, expecting them to come thought it any second and say, "Got you!"

But they didn't, they were gone.


	2. Cheated?

Two years later…

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she had changed. The last time Ron had seen her she was the bushy haired, bucked teeth, no figure Hermione. She was a new Hermione. She still had curly hair, but it wasn't bushy. It was light colored, like a light brown. It was long and fell down past her shoulders. Her teeth were white and perfectly straight. And man had she grown a figure! Her body was like a goddess. Her chest was the perfect size, she had a skinny stomach, and her legs were what guys drooled over. She even had a nice tan from helping the Weaslys work on the garden.

She sighed, she needed to stop thinking about Ron. He was gone, he wasn't coming back. He's been gone for two years and there's no use waiting around for him to come prancing back into her life. She was over him, way over him. She couldn't love that jerk! But she did. She would never get over him. She loved him with all of her heart and she thought he did too. She would never forgive Ron, or Harry for that matter. Harry and Ron were her best friends, her only friends that see could tell anything too, trust anything with, but that changed as soon as they walked out the door. That changed as soon as they walked out of her life. Everything changed, _everyone_ changed. Charlie came home to help his family deal with their loss and to help protect them. Mrs. Weasly cried for weeks. She would cry at night so no one would hear her, but they all did. She thought of Harry as a son and she would cry for them, her sons. Harry, Ron, and Fred. Sometimes she would act as though Fred had gone with them and all three of them would be back. She seemed happier lately, but she wanted. Hermione knew she still cried, maybe somewhere where nobody could hear her. But then maybe she didn't, maybe she realized that they weren't coming back any time soon. Maybe anything.

Hermione laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Why did they have to leave? They could have fought him here, at him here. They could have had help, we could have helped them. They didn't have to be alone. It wasn't like last time, Granville wasn't after Harry, at least she didn't think so. She didn't know, she hadn't heard in Granville in a while. The last she heard of him he was till killing wizards somewhere is Russia. Maybe Harry and Ron are in Russia! She leapt up but then said back down. They didn't want her with them two years ago, why would they want her now? And plus where would she even find them _if_ they were in Russia?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She slowly got up off her bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Charlie leaning on the doorframe.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you even ask?" said as she moved a side to let him inside the room.

"You've just been off lately. At dinner last night you were really quiet and hardly ate anything" He sat down on her bed and looked at her.

"I've been thinking about things lately, okay?" Hermione snapped as she threw herself next to him.

Charlie ignored her unfriendly tone and said, "Thinking about Harry and Ron? About how the anniversary of there leaving is in a couple days?"

Hermione nodded, "It's Saturday"

Charlie pulled her into a hug and she immediately started to cry. He held here close and kissed the top of her head. To tell the truth, he had a crush on Hermione since last year. He knew it was wrong, he was twenty-five years old and she was only nineteen. He also knew that she would never get over Ron, but he couldn't help but like her. She was beautiful, smart, and made him laugh, but there was no way she could ever like him.

Hermione pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "You've always been there for me"

_Unlike Ron._

Hermione _did_ like Charlie. He has been so understanding and nice since Harry and Ron left. Not just to her, but the whole family. Trust me, they needed it. Even though the rest of the family didn't talk about it much, they needed it. There was no way they could stand losing another loved one after losing Fred.

"I will continue to _always_ be here you" he said as he gave her another squeeze.

"Thanks" she said as she kissed him on the check.

Charlie grinned. He looked at her again and she had the same looks in her eye as she did. Lust and loneness.

Hermione grabbed his shirt and kissed him again, this time on the lips. He replied with just as much eagerness. He then pushed her down on the bed and stuck his tongue to her lips, asking permission for entry. She agreed. Hermione rubbed his back while he took his hands and rubbed her hips. He broke the kiss and Hermione moaned at the loss of his lips. He smiled and put his forehead on top of hers.

"You're a amazing kisser" He told her.

"You're not so bad yourself" She smiled.

"Well, the most sexiest woman I have ever made out with"

"I don't believe you" She laughed.

"It's true" He said as he started to kiss her neck.

"They must have been really ugly girls because I am _not_ that pretty"

Charlie stopped what he was doing and looked at her in her eyes, "Hermione, don't say that! Your _so_ beautiful!"

"You're only saying that because you want in my pants" Hermione smiled.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, but that's not the point. You're beautiful and could ask any guy on this universe and they would agree"

"Okay, I get your point" she laughed.

"I'm glad" He said as he _again_ started kissing her neck.

She giggled and said, "Ron was never this good at kissing". She said it before she knew what she was saying.

"What?" he asked, now serious.

"Nothing she said quickly.

"Did you just say something about Ron?"

"Um-n-no" she lied.

"Hermione, let me tell you something, when you are making out with another guy don't talk about your exes!" He yelled as he got up off the bed.

"But Charli-" She didn't even get to finish calling out his name because he had ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione moaned and threw herself on her bed again. How could she do that? I mean she likes Charlie, but how could she do that to Ron? He didn't break up with her before he left, so does that mean she cheated on him?

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I know you guys are like what the heck? Hermione and Charlie? I know it's supposed to Ron and Hermione and it will be, trust me. But yeah, I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Hint to next chapter: I will write it in another point of view. :D**

**3!**


	3. Home

Ron Weasly was having a horrible time. He had given up a year ago to ever see home again, to see Hermione again. Harry had gone completely mad, saying they were one step closer to finding Granville. Ron snorted, all they knew was that he was looking for information that could possibly make him invincible, maybe even immortal. They searched high and low for an object that would hold this information or power. They had no success, but yet Harry thought they were getting closer.

About eight months ago they moved to Russia and bought a small apartment, why camp out in a forest when the guy doesn't even know you're looking for him? Anyway, it was small, but cozy apartment that sat on the seventh floor.

Ron looked out the window and saw Harry coming home with another girl. He practically had a different girl every night. And Harry wondered why we weren't done with this mission yet? Ron had brought a few girls home before, but he would wake up in the morning and find a naked woman in his bed that resembled Hermione. He always would feel guilty about it afterwards, causing him to get drunk. And _that_ would cause him to wake up next to a naked woman. He decided to quit drinking all together; witch had caused him to think about his family and lover he had left behind more and more. He had become _very _depressed and the worst part about that was that Harry didn't even notice. He was always to busy shagging every woman he met.

Ron got up from his chair and left his apartment, passing Harry and the woman he was with him on the way down. Harry didn't even notice him. He looked back and noticed Harry had a bottle of vodka in his hand. Ron sighed, Harry was also drinking a lot these days. Ron knew Harry was feeling the pain of not seeing his family or close friends anymore, but he shouldn't deal with it that way.

Ron walked out the apartment building and looked up at the bright night sky. He looked down and then continued walking; hands in his pockets. He wished Hermione were with him, Merlin, he always wished she was with him. He missed the fell of her touch, the taste of her lips, and the felling he got every time he saw her. He smiled, remembering the long nights they would have together. They would sit underneath the stars and just hold each other. He laughed, she had him _so_ happy. He remembered her laugh like it was yesterday. Her laugh, he would do anything just to hear it again. Every time she laughed he got butterflies. She was the one and he screwed everything up when he left. He could have married her, but she would never have him now. After what he did, what he put her through, she would never forgive him. But even Ron Weasly would do anything to win her heart back, if he even saw her again.

He remembered the last time he had left her. That was a _long_ time ago, way back when he was with Harry and Hermione on the hunt to find the Horxcuses. He had thought Hermione had loved Harry, not him. He remembered feeling heartbroken. He had loved her so much, still loves her. What the sad part about that is that Ron could see them together, the perfect couple. He had always thought that Hermione and Harry had a crush on each other. Maybe they did, maybe Hermione only went out with him as a joke, to make Harry laugh. Ron then thought better of her, she would never do that, not in a million years, she loved _him_, not Harry.

Ron looked at a clock on the street, it was already three in the morning. He sighed, he should probably turn back. He walked towards home and looked up at their window. Good, the lights were off, either the girl was gone or they were shagging in the dark. He jogged up the stairs and opened his door slowly. He saw Harry sleeping on the couch, the girl or the vodka nowhere in sight. He walked to Harry and gently nudged him.

"Harry, I think it would be wise to go to your room and sleep, the couch isn't very comfortable"

"Ron? You back? Good, I wanted to talk to you" Harry yawned, sitting up.

"Okay, sure. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Cassidy said that-" Harry started.

"The girl you brought home? Where is she?" Ron looked around.

"She left, but anyway she told me that Hogwarts is having a reunion thing tomorrow night"

"And you think that Granville will show up or something?"

"No, well maybe, but that wasn't what I was thinking" Harry said as he turned his head and looked at the floor.

"Then what were you thinking?" Ron asked, perking up a little bit.

"That we should go, see everyone again. I think it's about time that-"

"Oh Harry! I love you!" Ron yelled as he picked him up and hugged him.

Harry laughed, "I was also thinking that we should stay their or at the burrow or something"

"Even better!" Ron laughed.

"We could even ask them about Granville, see what they know" Harry also said.

"Okay, fine with me" Ron said, letting go of Harry.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go to bed before I pass it out from tiredness"

Ron nodded and Harry walked off. He was so happy, he will get to see Hermione again, he will get to see his family again.

He was going home.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! :D**

**Hint to next chapter: old friends are found and new kinds of friends are made.**

**3!**


	4. Forgiveness

Hermione opened her eyes to the sound of Mrs. Weasly's voice. She guessed that she was waking everyone up. Hermione glanced up at her clock and it was only six forty-five. She groaned and put her head back on her pillow. Mrs. Weasly's voice had gotten louder and Hermione knew she was coming closer. Hermione dug her face deeper into her pillow as Mrs. Weasly banged the door open.

"C'mon ladies! Up and atom! I got some news for you, then we have some work to do" Molly said cheerfully.

"Mum, you can tell us later, now go away!" Ginny said.

"Ginny Weasly! I will not have you use that tone with me! Now you two get up now before I hex you!" Molly said as she slammed the door behind her.

Hermione slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Ginny who fell back asleep. Hermione yawned and got off her bed. She walked over to Ginny and shook her awake. Ginny mumbled some nasty words at Hermione, but got up all the same.

The two girls walked down the stairs, more like stumbled. When they reached the bottom they saw that the whole Weasly clan was there. Mr. Weasly, Percy and Charlie were sitting at the table, wide a wake. George was also at the table, but his head was on the table and she heard soft snores come from him. Mrs. Weasly was in front of the counter, glaring at George. As soon as Ginny and Hermione walked into the room all eyes turned to them. Hermione looked at Charlie, but he quickly turned away.

"Okay, girls, take a sit" Mrs. Weasly smiled, "George! Get up!"

George looked up, drowsy eyes. Mrs. Weasly continued, "Well, earlier this morning I had received notice that we all have been invited to a Hogwarts reunion!"

Hermione smiled, it would be good to see everyone again. She missed them. She looked over at Ginny and they shared a brighter smile. Ginny would be able to see Dean Thomas. They had once dated, but now are back together. Hermione then looked around at the others. George was sleeping again and Mr. Weasly was Charlie about his old Hogwarts days. He seemed to be interested, but Hermione saw that he kept sneaking glances at her.

Mrs. Weasly cleared her throat and everyone got quiet, "Because of this invitation, I want _all_ of you to clean the house"

George, who was now awake, said, "What? Clean the house? What for? They're not coming over here are they?"

Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasly, ready for an answer, "No the party isn't here, but I know my family. You all will probably invite all your old friends to stay over so you can catch up and talk about old times, I want the house to look nice if they do come over, so get to it!"

Everyone groaned and got up off their chairs, "And while you are cleaning, I will make you breakfast!" Molly called as they walked out of the kitchen. Ginny had decided to work on their room. George disappeared somewhere and Charlie went to the garden. Hermione decided to follow Charlie, she needed to talk to him anyway.

He stopped at the rose bushes and sat down in the grass. Hermione followed suit and sat next to him. She didn't say a word; she wanted to wait for him to say something, anything. He didn't look at her or even acknowledge she was there for ten minutes.

He finally looked at her and said, "You have no idea what you are doing to me, Hermione"

Hermione looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"You are so beautiful that I can hardly look away from you, I get butterflies in my stomach every time you're around me, and every time I think about you I think these horrible thoughts that I can't control"

Charlie turned slightly to look at her, as did Hermione. She took her hands and cupped his face, "I feel the same way"

He smiled and kissed her forehead; he was about to kiss her lips when it started to rain. Hermione laughed and stood up quickly. They ran to the porch where they took cover. They watched the rainstorm for what seemed for hours.

"It's like the rain washes away all of out bad feelings" Hermione said.

Charlie turned to her, "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry I was being so harsh about the Ron thing, he was your first love and you will never forget him. He will always be in you're heart and I need to realize that. It's just that I got so jealous when you said that, the first thing that popped in my head was she making out with Ron and I got overly mad. I am so sorry"

"It's okay, I forgive you. Don't worry about it, all perfect couples have disagreements" Hermione laughed.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" he asked after he had hugged her.

"How about tonight, at the Hogwarts thing?"

"Perfect" He said as they walked inside the house and worked the rest of the day.

* * *

Everyone had finished by five and then they started getting ready for the party. While everyone cleaned and worked on the house, Mrs. Weasly had gone up to her room gotten together all their outfits they were going to wear. By the time Hermione and Ginny had finished taking their showers, their dresses were in their room. Ginny had been chosen a dark green dress that reached just above her knee and had stapes. She had matching high heels to go with it. Mrs. Weasly had picked out a similar dress, but it was a different color. Hers was staples navy blue dress that also came just above her knees. Mrs. Weasly had laid out matching navy blue flats that fit Hermione perfect.

They put their dresses on and looked amazing. Hermione had decided to leave her hair be while Ginny had choose to curl it. By the time they were done, it was already six thirty; the party would start in half an hour. Hermione looked and Ginny and decided to tell her about Charlie, she deserved to know.

"Ginny?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Um- well I just wanted to tell you that um-you look great tonight" Hermione chickened out at the last moment.

"Thanks! So do you! We are totally going to get all the guys tonight" Ginny laughed.

"Y-yeah we are" Hermione coughed out.

**

* * *

**

**Go me! I updated this in like the same day! Haha yeah I hope you like it!**

**Next chapter will be veryyyyy good! A lot of stuff happens in the next chapter. We finally get to learn some stuff about Granville…**


	5. They're back!

Hermione and Ginny walked together, behind the rest of the family. They were walking to the Hogwarts doors. As soon as they got to them, Charlie turned around and looked straight at her. He gave her a big, flirty smile and she returned it. Then she turned to look at Ginny, she was looking up at the castle in amazement.

Ginny must have sensed Hermione's gaze on her, "You know there is a lot of memories in this castle"

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. _Way to many memories. _This was where she meant Ron and Harry, this was where she meant Victor Krum, this was where Dumbledore died, and this was where her and Ron shared their first kiss. This was also where so many loved ones had lost their lives, just like Fred.

Ginny must have been thinking the same thing, for she grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. Hermione's eyes watered and she turned to look and Ginny. Ginny gave her a smile and they turned to follow their family.

By the time Hermione walked inside, her smile grew wider. It was just how she had remembered it. The halls were brightly lighted and there were many familiar faces in the crowd of people that were there. She let go of Ginny's hand and walked around a bit, taking in her old home. She smiled up at all of the pictures and then thought that the last time she was here, Harry and Ron were with her. The last time she was here, Harry was fighting Voldemort, he killed him.

Hermione turned back around and walked up to the Weasly's. Ginny was just about to say something when some one's voice boomed over all of the quests.

It was professor McGonagall. She looked the same, "Well, It is a pleasure to have everyone here tonight. I know some people couldn't make it," she looked right at Hermione, "But they will always be in our hearts. We have come here to remember the day, that day special day when Voldemort was no more. We have come here to honor and remember our loved ones that fought to save us. I have come here today to let you remember that day and share it with the ones we love. Today I will show all of you a new memorial that the teachers here have built to remember. We will show you this later this evening after super, so why don't you all go on and catch up with old friends and super will be ready shortly"

Hermione and Ginny smiled, a memorial!

* * *

Harry and Ron were late, well they were _really_ nervous too. They haven't seen their family in two years, what were they going to say to them? Ron was epically nervous; he was going to see Hermione again. He wondered if she changed, if she had another boyfriend, wondered if she still loved him, and he wondered he looked good when Hermione will see him.

Ron stopped by the Hogwarts Lake and turned towards Harry, "I'm nervous"

"Me too" Harry admitted.

"What do you think they'll say when they see us?" asked Ron.

"Well I think at first they'll be happy to see us and then do what Hermione did when you left before" Harry said.

"What Hermione did? You mean they're going to beat us up?" Ron looked scared.

"I'm not saying anything, but when we go in, let's watch out for your mum"

Ron's eyes widened, "Yeah"

With that, they walked towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Ginny by her side and together they found the Weaslys. As they came closer they realized that Bill and Fleur were with them. They must have met a few minutes ago. The two girls walked up to the group and Bill and Fleur greeted them, giving them both warm hugs. After Fleur let go of Hermione, she glanced at her stomach. It was getting bigger everyday. Hermione heard a squeal and turned around, Teddy was running towards them, Percy chasing him. Hermione laughed, she had never seen Percy attempt to take care of a child before and he wasn't well at it. Teddy came running up to Bill and grabbed his leg. Bill and Fleur had taken Teddy in after Harry left, they wanted a family anyway.

Bill bent down and picked Teddy. Percy gave two seconds later, out of breath, "He does not want to go to the bathroom"

Hermione laughed and Teddy looked at her, "Hermy!"

He crawled out of Bill's hands and ran away to Hermione and gave her a giant bear hug. Hermione hugged him back; she hadn't seen him in a while. She picked him up and kissed his nose. He laughed and kissed her nose back.

"I've missed you Teddy!" Hermione laughed.

Teddy nodded, his way of saying, "Me too". He only knew how to say peoples name so far, but he was getting there.

Bill turned to Hermione and said, "You know he says your name all the time, it drives us crazy!"

Hermione laughed, even since Harry and Ron left she had felt a connection with the little boy. Teddy put his head down on her shoulder and Hermione rubbed his back. Within minutes, Teddy had fallen asleep.

Hermione handed his over to Bill, who held him in his arms while Teddy slept. Hermione looked at Bill and Fleur, "His hair is changing so much! Last time I saw him it was blue, now its purple!"

"You wouldn't believe what color his hair is some days, he usually keeps it purple, like his mother" said Fleur.

Everyone got quiet for a moment, almost three years ago Teddy's parents had died in this very building. Hermione smiled at the family, "I think I'm going to go look around, talk to some old friends"

Before anyone could say anything, she had turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. She stopped in a random hallway, she didn't know where she was going to go, she then decided to the Gryffindor common room. It's hard to believe that the last time she was in there was her sixth year, almost three years ago. When she finally got to the Fat Lady, she didn't know the password.

"You're in luck, Ms. Granger, today McGonagall had told me to let any old Gryffindor students in to the common room if they wish, so go on ahead" The Fat Lady smiled.

Hermione smiled back and walked in when the portrait opened. The room was empty or so she thought. She walked around to sit on the couch where she almost sat on poor Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Hermione yelled as she threw her arms around his neck. Neville laughed and swung her around in the air. When he finally let her go he couldn't believe his eyes. Hermione has changed, she has gotten more beautiful. He looked her up and down and he knew why he always had a thing for her.

"I'm missed you so much!" Hermione said.

"I've missed you too! We need to see each other more often! I haven't seen you since Harry and Ron left" Neville said, looking sad that Harry and Ron wouldn't be here.

"Yeah, well, I don't know, I didn't feel like going out much anymore after that. They were my best friends and I lost them, but I am sorry that I didn't see you. I should have talked to you, you are also one of my best friends, you know"

Neville smiled.

* * *

Harry and Ron inside Hogwarts, once their school and once their home. No one was in the hallways and they guessed everyone was in the Great Hall eating super.

"It's now or never" Harry said as they walked closer to the Great Hall, no one had seen them yet.

"It's now" Ron said nervously.

They walked to the Great Hall doors and looked for their family. They walked right in and people started to notice.

"It can't be! That Harry Potter and Ron Weasly!" someone shouted.

"Harry? Ron?" It was Mrs. Weasly.

They turned and saw her running towards them. She was crying, behind her were the rest of the Weaslys. They ran half way and eloped her in a bone-crushing hug. By the time they were done hugging Molly, they all had tears in their eyes. Everyone was watching them, but they didn't care, they just wanted to be with their family.

"Is this real? Are my boys really back? Have they come back to me?" asked Mrs. Weasly, who was now sobbing.

"Mum, it's real, we've come back, we're here" Ron said as he hugged his mother again.

The rest of the Weasly family stepped forward, all except Ginny. Unnoticed, she ran out of the Great Hall crying, Dean following her. The rest of the Weaslys took turns hugging their old family members, all except Charlie. He gave both of them a pat on the back and turned away. Charlie knew now that Ron and Harry were back, he had no chance with Hermione. She would want Ron.

Once all the Weaslys had had a chance to talk to Harry and Ron, other people started coming up to them, crying and hugging them for dear life.

* * *

"That is not it happened!" Neville said,

"You came up to be and fell on your face and when I helped you off the ground she asked me to the Yule Ball!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Okay, maybe that is how it happened" Neville blushed.

Hermione laughed and took another sip of her butter beer she had in her hand. She stood up from the floor, "I think we should go back to the Great Hall, everyone else will want to see you"

Neville nodded his agreement and they walked together to the Great Hall, laughing about old times they had together at Hogwarts. When they got to the Great Hall they heard crying. They didn't know what was going on so they walked slowly inside the Great Hall.

They both gasped at the same time. Hermione dropped her butter beer to the floor and it shattered to a million pieces, spilling butter bear all over the place. Hermione felt tears come down her eyes and she ran out of the Great Hall, out of Hogwarts and ran to the lake Ron and Harry had been at just a hour before.

She couldn't believe it, they were back.


	6. Mistake

**Hey guys!**

**this chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy!**

Hermione couldn't believe it, they were back. Why would they just come back all of the sudden? To come back into our lives and then leave again? No, they had to be back for a reason. It certainly wasn't because they missed them, if they did they would have come back a year ago.

Hermione sat down an oversized rock and pulled her knees to her chin. She started to cry when she heard her name being called, it was Neville. Hermione attempted a smile, but it really didn't come out. Hermione cried harder and buried her face in her knees. She heard Neville approach her, but she didn't look up. She sobbed harder and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione slowly looked up at Neville eyes, they were filled with sorrow. Neville took a step closer to her put his arms around her. Hermione cried on his shoulder as, she too, put her arms around his neck.

"Shh Hermione, It's okay. Everything is going to be alright"

Hermione cried harder, "N-no it's n-not! T-they think t-they c-can just come b-back into o-our l-lives after b-being g-gone for t-two y-years! T-they are f-fucking p-prats! T-they have n-no I-idea h-how m-much t-they hurt u-us w-when they l-left!"

"I know Hermione, but I assure you that they care a lot about you. They honesty do. If you think about it, they only left because they wanted to help people. They thought that if they went after Granville that they would save a lot of people. Just think about all the other families that would be grieving over their loss of a loved one. Ron and Harry didn't want people to get hurt, physically or emotionally"

"Well, they d-didn't s-save anyone b-because G-Granville is still o-out there k-killing people, and t-they sure d-did hurt u-us emotionally" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, but they didn't mean too. They came back didn't they? They're here and they want to see everyone" Neville said as he rubbed her back.

"Well, I d-don't want to s-see t-them. Not y-yet, I'm not r-ready" Hermione said.

Neville nodded his head and continued to rub her back as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

Harry and Ron stared at the broken pieces of goblet scattered on the floor. Two seconds ago Hermione was there, standing a mere ten feet away from them. Ron was heartbroken just seeing her this way, he never wanted to make her cry. Never this bad, he _never_ wanted to see her heart break. But he did, he and Harry broke it. He wanted to run after her, hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. She shouldn't see him right now, not like this. She needed time, time to calm down and maybe forgive him. He knew that would never happen, but it was nice thinking about it.

He watched as Neville chased after her, he thought he saw Charlie starting to run after her, but he stopped when Neville disappeared out the door. How could he have hurt her this much? How could he have done this to her? How could he have been so _stupid_? Ron looked at Harry and saw tears in his eyes. Harry must be having a tough time with this, he must think it was his fault. It was, after all, his idea to leave. Ron listened to the sounds of the Great Hall, but they were none. Everyone had gone silent at the sound of shattered goblet.

Ron turned around to look at his family, everyone had silent tears running down their checks. They must have known how much their absence had affected Hermione. Molly started to cry openly and grabbed her husband for support. Ron felt his own wave of tears now, it was all starting to hit him. Next to him, Harry had started to sob. Ron grabbed Harry's arms and hugged him. Harry squeezed Ron's hand and fell to the floor. They should have never done this, they should have never left.

That's when they heard it, a little voice, "Whak's the madder?"

Ron and Harry looked up at Bill's arms. Inside those arms were are little boy, about three years old. Ron started in shock, what the _Teddy_?

Harry most have realized who it was, for he had stood up and wiped his tears. He walked slowly to the little boy, "Teddy?"

Teddy looked scared, he didn't know this man. He buried his head in Bill's arms and Harry backed away. He tried to hide his own tears, his own godson did not recognize him.

Ron looked at Harry and can feel his pain, but Harry seemed to brush it off because he asked a question, "Where's Ginny?"

* * *

Ginny cried harder and harder, leaned up against Dean's chest. He was smoothing her hair and letting her cry to her hearts content. Ginny couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Dean was a special guy, I mean what kind of boyfriend would let you cry on his shoulder about and ex?

She looked up and him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her hair. Ginny loved him so much, but never as much as she loved Harry. She snuggled to his chest and her crying went down a bit. She sniffled a few times and then started to hip cup. He laughed and held her closer. She sat up and this time kissed him fully on the mouth. He started to kiss her back, but then stopped.

"Ginny, we can't" he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I would be taking advantage of you" Dean explained.

"No you wouldn't, I want to" Ginny said.

"No, not tonight Ginny, maybe another time"

Ginny grumbled and laid back down on his chest.

* * *

Everyone in the Great Hall started to look around, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. She had disappeared. They looked around everywhere before they finally came to the conclusion that see had ran out like Hermione did.

"I think we should go find them" suggested George.

"No," replied Mrs. Weasly, "They need time, time to think this through. We shall stay here tonight and they can come back to us tomorrow"

Everyone else nodded and started for the Gryffindor common room. On the way there, they ran into Professor McGonagall. She informed them that because of the nights surprise the memorial would be shown tomorrow and that everyone was to spend the night if they wished. The Weaslys and Harry decided to stay up for a while and catch up, see what was happening since Harry and Ron were gone.

"Where have you two been living?" asked Mr. Weasly.

"Russia" answered Harry.

"Russia!" snapped Mrs. Weasly.

Harry and Ron ignored Mrs. Weasly's comment and waited for the next question, "What have you found out about Granville?" Charlie asked this one.

"Just that he is looking for information that is _very_ dangerous and can pretty much destroy us" Ron answered.

Everyone's eyes widened at their answer, but there was a next question asked, "Did you ever miss us?"

They all turned to look at George, who had asked the question. He looked at them sternly and waited for his answer. Ron spook softly, "Every minute" Harry nodded with agreement.

* * *

Hermione looked up over at the lake. Where was she? She looked next to her and found Neville staring at her. She smiled at him and he too sat up, "Do you want to go inside?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I want to stay out here tonight, I can't face them yet. Stay with me?"

"Of course" Neville replied, he laid back down. Hermione followed suit and laid next to him. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Hermione listened to the beat of his heart, "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you"

Neville laughed, "You probably would have drowned yourself in your own tears"

Hermione laughed and slapped him in his shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled it towards his lips. He kissed it gently and Hermione giggled.

"You know I'd always had a thing for you"

"I'd always thought you did" Hermione smiled as she started to trace patterns on his stomach.

Neville took a deep breath, "I think I still do"

Hermione stopped moving her hands and looked him in the eyes. They sat there for a few minutes before Neville said, "Say something"

That's when Hermione kissed him.

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning in the same position the was in last night, on a big recliner in the common room. All the Weaslys were still in there also. So was Harry. They had stayed in the common room all night and waited for Hermione and Ginny to come back. Ron looked at the clock and it read eight eleven. He yawned and slowly got off his chair. He looked around, still no sign of Ginny _or_ Hermione. He sighed and sat back down on his chair with his head in his hands.

He hoped they were okay, he didn't want anything to happen to them. He wouldn't know what to do if something _did_ happen to him. He convinced himself they were fine and they would be back any minute. He got up off the chair he was sitting in walked around the room to walk everyone up.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes, it was bright out, that only meant one thing, it was morning. She sat up and looked at her 'pillow'. It was Dean. He was so cute when he slept, she didn't want to bother him, but she had too. Her mother must be worried sick. She poked Dean in the stomach and was replied with a groan. She laughed and poked him again, "Ginny, stop it, it hurts. And I don't play with little girls who poke me"

Ginny laughed and helped him off the ground. They walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts castle and up to the Gryffindor common room. She stopped in front of the Fat Lady and closed her eyes.

"Ready?" asked Dean.

"As I'll ever be" Ginny mumbled.

The Fat Lady open the door and they walked in together. As soon Ginny walked in she saw her whole family's eyes on her. He gulped, this wasn't going to be good. Mrs. Weasly put her hands on her hips, "Where _have_ you been?"

"Um-well I was outside" Ginny said as she took a quick glance at Harry and Ron. They looked different, like strangers.

"Okay, where's Hermione? Was she with you?" Molly asked.

Ginny was shocked that her mother wasn't mad at her, but she quickly wiped that away because she realized that Hermione was not among the crowd of people in the common room.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday? How about you Dean?"

"Same"

Mr. Weasly smiled, "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm sure she' fine. Neville went after her yesterday and he's probably with her, we have nothing to worry about. Why don't we stay here and wait for her to come back, shall we?"

Ginny had a puzzled look on her face, but decided to ask about what happened with Hermione later.

* * *

_Hermione walked down a narrow path she had never seen before, it scared her. It was dark, wet, and misting. She shivered and looked around her, she saw nothing. She suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. She whimpered and turned around sharply, that was when she saw it. Hope. There was a light at the end of the alleyway. She started to sprint down to the light. Something scurried past her, making her scream. She started to hear noises, like crying. She was scared now, she started to cry herself. She ran faster, but the light looked like it was getting smaller. Just as her lungs were about to burst, she stopped. The light wasn't a light at all, it was a person and they were coming toward her. She didn't feel scared any more. She felt like this person was not going to hurt her, they were coming to protect her. _

_When the person finally came to her side she couldn't believe whom it was. She fell to her knees and started to cry, this couldn't be real. The person leaned down next to her and hugged her. They kissed her hair and said two simple words, "It's okay". Hermione started up at the person in amazement. She touched their face, then arms, legs, and then back to their face. She didn't believe they were actually there. She cried this time for joy. She wrapped her arms around the person's neck and hugged with all her might. She person hugged right back, until they started crying themselves. Hermione let go and looked the person in the eyes, their beautiful eyes. She caressed their cheek, "What's the matter?" _

"_I just miss you all so much" _

"_We miss you too, Fred"_

Hermione woke with a start. She was covered with sweat and a mix of tears. This couldn't be real could it? Fred wasn't alive, he's been died for three years. Hermione laid back down on the ground and laughed at herself for being so silly. She was just dreaming about George, she has been seeing he a lot lately.

Just one thing from the dream bothered Hermione, 'Fred' had two years.

Hermione let the thought of Fred drift away from her mind and turned over. She gasped and her eyes widened. Neville was next to hear with out clothes on. She looked down at herself and she was naked. She quickly grabbed her clothes and stuffed them on. She ran from the spot and stopped when she got to the entry to Hogwarts, she leaned against the brick wall and cried. How could this happen? This was such and bug mistake.

* * *

**Do you like it? I jope you do, please review, I want to know what you think!**


	7. Reunited at Last

Ginny was worried. Everyone had waited for Hermione about an hour and a half since Ginny had come back. Ron and Harry were pacing. Of course they would be worried, they haven't seen her in two years. Ginny watched them with anger. She hadn't even said to words to them. She would catch both of them looking at her every few seconds, but when she would glace back they would quickly look away.

Ginny looked up at the clock again, five minutes had gone by. She looked at her mother who was biting her nails. Mr. Weasly put a comforting arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Molly put her head on his shoulder and sighed. She turned to look at George, he had fallen asleep. Ginny then locked eyes on Charlie. He looked _really_ worried. He kept looking at the clock every few seconds and then would look the portrait. Ginny smiled, she knew Charlie had a crush on her. She, however, _didn't_ know Hermione had a crush on him _too_.

The next moment Neville came rushing in, clothes all wrinkled and out of breath. He stopped at the sight at them and placed his hands on his knees, "Oh thank Merlin, why'd Hermione go?"

Ginny and Dean looked at each other, "I thought she was with you"

Neville blushed, "Well, um-she was, but I um- woke up this morning and she wasn't there"

Mr. Weasly stood up of the couch and smiled, "Well, I'd say we have nothing to worry about. Hermione is a talented witch and can take care of herself"

Charlie stood up, "I think we should go look for her"

Everyone nodded, except Mr. And Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly stood up next to her husband, "You go, and we'll stay and see if she'll come back"

They quickly nodded their heads and left their parents in the empty common room. They walked down the moving stairs and Ron turned to Neville, "Where were you guys last night?"

"Outside, down by the lake" Neville answered.

Ginny smiled, "We were outside too! But we were by the big-"

"Ginny! We can talk about this later, we need to find Hermione! Bill and Fleur, can you go to the Great Hall? If she's not there, ask people if they'd seen her. George, you and me will go outside and see if she's out there. Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Dean search the halls"

Everyone nodded their heads and walked away as soon as the stairs became steady. Ginny felt weird to be with Harry and Ron after two years. She looked over at Harry and he smiled back. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. She quickly turned her heads away and focused on finding Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, looking around for her friend.

They heard no reply. They tried for another half hour before they finally came to an empty hallway with forgotten classrooms. All five of the teens searched really classroom. Ginny sighed; they were never going to find her. Hermione held a noise and looked to her left, Ron was crying.

"We should have never left, this is _our_ fault that Hermione is missing"

"Damn right you'd never should have left! And I'm not missing" said a voice.

Ginny turned around and smiled, Hermione was walking towards them, hands on her hips. Ginny ran the rest of the way to Hermione and eloped her in a hug. Hermione laughed and hugged her back. Ginny pulled away, "Where have you been?"

Hermione looking over Ginny shoulder and at the oncoming teenagers, "I'll tell you later"

"Hermione!" Neville called as she ran up to her and swung her around.

"Um- hi Neville" Hermione said, trying to get out of his grasp. She still felt uncomfortable around him. Neville was puzzled by her actions, but nevertheless, put her down. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. They were smiling, happy to see her. She opened her mouth and started to say something, but Ron beat her to it, "Hermione, you have no idea how much I have missed you. I thought about you everyday since we left. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that"

"I cried for days! You really think I could possibly just forgive you like everyone else has? You both have hurt me _so_ much! Not only me, but also the _whole_ family! You know Ron, your mother cried for weeks, hoping that you would come back! But no, you never did! Now you're-"

"Hermione listen, we never-" Harry started.

"No Harry! I will not _fucking_ listen to you _goddamn bullshit_! You have no _fucking_ idea how much I _missed_ the both of you! It will be a long time before I forgive either of you" At the last note, Hermione walked away.

Ginny smiled, go Hermione! She herself wanted to say those say things, but didn't have the guts. She quickly followed Hermione down the hall, everyone else behind her. Ginny quickly turn around and saw Harry and Ron's mouths open. Ginny openly laughed and grabbed Dean's hand as Neville rushed to catch up with Hermione.

"Hermione we need to talk"

Hermione looked at Neville, "We sure do. I don't want anyone to know about last night. I didn't even want it to happen, I'm sorry Neville. I don't like you that way. Last night I was _really_ depressed and a little bit drunk. I don't know what I was thinking; I was just really sad and needed comfort. I guess I thought sex was that comfort"

Neville stopped walking and stared at her, he couldn't believe it. He wanted to tell her it was great. He didn't suspect she didn't like it or didn't like him. Hermione too stopped and walked over to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Neville, I really _am_ sorry"

"Leave it Hermione, it was just a mistake" Neville said as he ran off, tears in his eyes. Everyone had caught up with them by now, including Harry and Ron. They all looked confused. Hermione watched Neville leave and felt her own tears threatening to fall. She was losing another friend.

George looked at Hermione, "What was that about?"

**Hope you liked the chapter! I will for sure write in some stuff about Granville in the next chapter! Sorry about the wait for him in the story!**

**Review?? :D**


	8. England Here I Come

He was furious

Granville started out the window to try to channel his anger. It wasn't working, he was still furious. A mere five minutes ago he had received word that the object they had been searching for two years that contained enough power to bring Voldemort back from the dead was not an object at all. It was a human. How could a human hold such a magnificent power? It had to be someone special, someone like Harry Potter. Granville turned towards his door and called one of his servants in.

"Yes master?"

"I order you to find out where Harry Potter is, now!"

The little servant rushed away, scared that he would hurt him. What if it wasn't Potter? He, himself had killed many great wizards, what if it was one of them? If it was, he would never be able to bring Voldemort back. But all he could do now was sit and wait.

* * *

Hermione watched Neville run down the hallway, not hearing George's question. She longed to go after him, tell him she was truly sorry, but she couldn't. He needn't time away from her. She couldn't believe how big of a jerk she had been, to lead Neville on like that and then just break his heart. She was a total bitch, not to mention a slut. She was supposed to be with Charlie, not Neville.

Hermione looked at the many faces that surrounded her. She stopped at Ron, feelings bubbling inside her once again. She felt her own tears now; she still had feelings for Ron. Big feelings. Hermione felt Ginny slip her arm into Hermione's and lead her down the hall, towards the common room. She used her other hand to wipe her tears away. Everyone else lingered behind, knowing Hermione and Ginny needed to talk. Ginny looked at Hermione, "What happened back there?"

Hermione looked down at her feet, "I did something bad Ginny, really bad"

Ginny laughed, "Hermione Granger? Do you something bad? Since when?"

Hermione didn't laugh, "This is serious, and I don't think Neville will ever forgive me"

Ginny's face turned serious, "What happened?"

Hermione felt more tears come to her eyes, "After I ran out of the Great Hall last night, Neville came after me. Me cheered me up and then told me he still likes me. Next thing I knew I was all over him. I don't know what came over me. Then this morning I woke up and we were both naked"

Ginny didn't speak for a moment, "Hermione, don't blame yourself for this. You were depressed about Ron and Harry. After they left, I remember you telling me that you didn't feel loved, and that's exactly what you wanted last night. You wanted to feel loved"

Hermione sniffled, "I guess that makes sense, but Ginny I already felt loved"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, I know you know that we all love you, but I mean romantic love, like what Ron showed you"

"That's what I meant too"

Ginny stopped moving and dropped Hermione's arm, "What are you talking about? The only guy I see you with is Char-". Ginny put her hands to her mouth and started at Hermione, as to ask if it were him.

Hermione nodded and felt more tears come down her cheeks, "I feel so bad Ginny, I really like him too"

Ginny moved her hands away from her mouth; "You did that to my _brother_?"

Hermione's stomach dropped, now she was going to lose Ginny. She nodded, "You have no idea how sorry I am. I would do anything to take it back"

Ginny took a step back and nodded, "Promise me you won't do it again and that you won't tell him, I don't want him to get hurt"

Hermione sadly nodded her head and continued walking behind Ginny. She could tell Ginny was mad at her, but she didn't know why she wasn't yelling at her. She heard footsteps behind her and guessed that the guys had caught on that the girl talk time was over. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears to hide them from the others.

"Hermione" one of them called.

She turned around and saw George jogging towards her, when he caught up with her he accidentally brushed his shoulder against hers. Hermione gasped and felt cold and scared. She shut her eyes tightly and saw Fred's face.

She opened her eyes again to see concern on all everyone's faces. She was gasping for breath and was leaning against Harry, who had caught her before she had fallen. She quickly pushed herself away from him, not yet wanting to be near either of them.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron, who grabbed her hand.

Hermione pulled her hand away, "I'm fine, just got a little dizzy is all"

They nodded their heads, but Harry gave her a strange look. She turned away from him and continued to walk towards the common room. She had no idea what had just happened, who she saw was _not_ George, it was defiantly Fred. First the dream and now this? She really didn't need any more drama in her life right now.

* * *

Granville waited and waited in his big room, until finally a couple hours later, the servant had come back. He looked pale, "Master, Harry Potter had just arrived home last night. He _was_ right here in Russia"

"_Home_? Where's _home_? I don't know where bloody _home_ is to Potter!" Granville roared.

The servant winced, "England sir, London"

"That's better, now fetch my broom and all the followers. We are to leave tonight for England"

"England? Why would you want to go to England where Harry Potter lives?"

"That's none of your business! And make sure Sulnap comes!" growled Granville.

"Y-yes master" trembled the servant.

Granville watched the servant leave the room and then turned to a picture on the table by the window. He picked it up and studies it carefully. It was a handsome man that had dark hair and light blue eyes, he was laughing with joy in his eyes. Next to him stood a beautiful woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She too was laughing, her smile beautiful as herself.

Granville watched the picture with longing, but his face quickly turned to hatred as he watched the picture over and over again. He couldn't stand it, he tore it up and threw it on the floor. He watched it fall to the ground with tears in his eyes, he missed her _so_ much.

**Review??**

**thank you!!**


	9. A Step Closer

The Weasly's had decided that they would stay for another night at Hogwarts. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie had gone back home to get clothes for everyone, so there Hermione sat. In her pajamas, on the common room floor by the warm fireplace. She was alone, everyone else had gone to bed, I has been a long day. After Hermione had gotten back to the common room, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly had been there with open arms. Charlie was there too, waiting to see if the others had found her. It was sort of embarrassing how he greeted her. At first glance when she walked in she thought he was crying, but if he was he had quickly wiped them away. He ran up to Hermione and hugged her tight, like he would never see her again. Hermione laughed and told him she was okay. Then she turned to her left and saw Ron. The look on his face will haunt her for the rest of her life. He was hurt, _very_ hurt. He looked like his heart was breaking and she guessed it did. Still, seeing his face when Charlie hugged her was something a woman in love shouldn't ever have to see, especially a woman who was in love with two men. It felt like she was cheating on them. She didn't like that feeling, and it made it worse when Charlie kissed her and Ron fled up the stairs. Harry's mouth opened as he turned from Hermione to Ron's disappearing figure, then he ran after Ron. Hermione pushed Charlie away and looked over at the stairs. All she saw was Harry closing the door behind him. She had turned to look at Charlie once more and there it was, the _look_. Charlie gave her the same look Ron had; he looked up the stairs and then turned back to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but then had closed it. He walked past, bumping into her shoulder as he went by. She turned and watched him walk out of the common room. She put her head in her hands and sighed, she _really_ needed to stop hurting her friends. She soon wouldn't have any left.

Hermione looked at the burning logs in the fire, her life was _really_ messed up right now. She liked the days when Ron, Harry, and herself were at Hogwarts. Things were still messed up back then, but at least she had friends. She leaned her head against the front of the couch and closed her eyes. There was also this thing about Fred she had to worry about. She had no idea what was happening to her. Strange things like this weren't supposed to happen to her, they were supposed to happen to Harry. _He_ was the one who saw things in his mind, _he_ was the one that was still was friends with Ron, _he_ is the Boy who Lived.

"Hermione?"

Hermione quickly opened her eyes and snapped her head up. She twisted her face in pain and rubbed her sore neck, She looked over to her right and saw Harry trying to hide his snicker. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Harry! Like this hasn't happened to you before"

"When it did you used to laugh at me! But I only used to do that when I was stressed and I can clearly see you are stressed now, what's happening?"

"Well, let me see, you and Ron coming back for one!"

Harry's face turned serious, "Have we really caused you that much stress?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "That's part of it, I mean my life has been pretty hectic lately as you can tell. I have lost at least three friends today due to me making a stupid mistake, I've been having these weird dreams and now my neck hurts!"

"Weird dreams?" Harry asked, now concerned. He had once knew what this felt like.

"They're probably not real Harry, not worry"

"Hermione, tell me" Harry said firmly.

Hermione looked down at her feet, "I don't know, but last night I dreamt about Fred, but it felt _so_ real! I was down his alleyway and Fred was at the end of it and Merlin Harry, he looked alive"

Harry sucked in a breath, "And you saw him either today when we were in the hallway?"

Hermione nodded, "Harry, I don't know what's going on. It's not just the dreams but Charlie and Neville! Merlin Harry, I screwed up really bad"

Hermione starting crying and felt Harry put his hand on her back. He rubbed it around in circles, "Hermione what's happening with Charlie?"

"He's been really nice Harry, and I like him a lot, but I love Ron. You have no idea how much I still love Ron"

"Ron still loves you too Hermione, and don't worry, things will get better. With Charlie you just work things out, if Ron is whom you truly love then she need to tell Charlie that, same thing if Charlie is the one you love. But Hermione, I honestly have to tell you that Ron was really depressed when we left, he wanted to got home the minute we left, but I insisted that we _must_ find Granville. I'm sorry Hermione; all of this was my fault. If it hadn't been for me, you and Ron could have been married by now and maybe Ginny and me would still be together"

For the first time Hermione had remembered that Harry and Ginny used to date, and they loved each other. Just like Ron and Hermione. Harry must real horrible, thinking all this happened because of him. Hermione reached over and gave him a hug, "Harry this _isn't_ your fault. You wanted to save wizards, save _us_. You did what you had to do to keep us safe, I will never forget what you have done for me Harry Potter. I will _never_ blame you for any of this, _never_"

Harry now had his own tears in his eyes.

* * *

Granville walked down a empty street, it was late. He turned around to see Sulnap about a foot behind him sneering at another follower next to him. Sulnap was a middle-aged man with light blonde hair and cold dark brown eyes. His personality matched his eyes, cold and feeling less. He was a faithful companion who always had Granville's back.

"Sulnap! Come here, where do you think Potter is now that we're here?"

Sulnap walked up a step or two and looked up at the night sky, "Well I heard there was a Hogwarts thing yesterday, he might be there"

Granville didn't like the word might, but he nodded his head anyway and said, "Well then, it's settled, we're going to Hogwarts"


	10. Trio Together Again

Ron lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and pictured Hermione in his head. The first thing he noticed when he saw her was how much her looks changed. He thought see was beautiful now, but thought she was beautiful two years ago too. He should have guessed that Hermione would have someone else, but he never thought it would be his brother. His own _brother_, how could he? His whole family knew how much he loved her and Hermione sure knew.

Harry had come up once to try to talk to him, but Ron ignored him. After a while Harry disappeared down the stairs. Ron got off his bed and walked to the door. He was hungry and it was late. He opened his door and walked out to see the glow off the fire. He wondered why someone had left it on. He walked down the stairs and found his answer; Hermione and Harry had fallen asleep on the floor. It looked like they had been crying. He silently walked over to Hermione's sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful when she slept, so peaceful. He took off his sweatshirt and put it over her resting body. Hermione moaned, "Ron".

For the slightest moment he had thought that she had woken up, but as he looked at her she again rested in her sleeping position. Ron smiled, she was dreaming about him. He looked at her, she would smile every few minutes or say something like, "Love you" or "Don't leave me again".

Ron looked down at her petite body and had an idea. He slid off the couch and moved next to her. Ron lay down on the floor and put his arms around her. She didn't move, she was still asleep. He turned his head to her ear and said, "Hermione, I will never leave you again"

Hermione's eyes bolted open and she sat up. Ron's sweatshirt fell off of her and she turned to look at Ron, who was still laying on the ground looking at her, "You were dreaming about me".

"No, I wasn't" Hermione lied.

"Oh yes you were. You said my name, told me how much you loved me and said that you never wanted me to leave you again"

"Well, look who has a big ego" snapped Hermione as she crossed her arms.

Ron laughed, "Whatever you say".

There was silence for a while and Ron looked at Harry to see if he was awake. He was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Ron almost laughed but then saw Hermione shiver. Hermione put her arms around her shoulders. She looked around and grabbed Ron's sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. Ron smiled, she looked good in his clothes.

Hermione put her face in his shirt and gave Ron a half smile, "It smells like you"

Ron smiled and moved a little bit closer to her, "I've missed you so much"

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded, "You better believe it"

Ron took his arms and wrapped them around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on top of it. He rubbed her back while he started to hear soft cries escape her mouth. He just pulled her closer and let her cry.

Hermione's cries settled down after a while and pushed herself away from Ron. He looked disappointed that she had moved away from him and Hermione kept her eyes at her feet. She looked at Ron's sweatshirt and started to take it off when Harry's voice filled her ears, "Um Hermione what are you doing?"

Hermione pulled his sweatshirt on again, "I'm giving Ron his sweatshirt back"

Ron smiled at her, "Keep it, it looks better on you anyway"

Hermione blushed. But obeyed. Harry looked at his two friends, "It's like old times"

"What is?" asked Ron.

"The three of us in the common room at the late hours of the night"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, back before you guys abandoned me. Those were the days"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and turned to look at Hermione again, "Hermione, we didn't abandon you. You have to know that"

Hermione just continued laughing. Ron looked at Harry as though Hermione had gone crazy. Harry was going to say something to Hermione when a voice beat him to it.

"Hermy?"

At the sound of the voice Hermione stopped laughing immediately and turned her head to the source of the sound. "Teddy? What are you doing up? It's late"

Teddy walked over to Hermione while rubbing his left eye. He had a stuffed teddy bear in his hands, "I couldn't sleep"

Hermione put out her hands for him to grab and he did. He sat down in her lap and leaned his head against her chest. He looked at Harry and Ron and loudly whispered, "Hows are theh?"

Hermione laughed, "Do you remember all those stories I used to tell you?"

"Abot mummy and daddy?" asked Teddy.

Hermione sadly nodded. She glanced over at Harry and Ron. Harry muscles had gone stiff as soon as Teddy walked into the room. Ron had a sad look on his face, sorrow.

Hermione looked back into Teddy's egger eyes, "Yes, and the ones about Harry Potter?"

"I tike those stofies! Can you telf me them?"

"Teddy, why don't you ask Harry to tell them to you? I'm sure he would love too" Hermione said as she caressed the top of his head.

"But Hermy, I don'k know Hatty Porrer!"

"He's right over their Teddy, just like the picture I showed you"

Teddy turned his head to look at Harry. He looked him up and down, not believing Hermione. He turned back to Hermione, "I don't wajt him to telf me! I want you to telf me!"

Hermione looked from Harry to Teddy. Harry had his mouth open and was looking at his feet. He looked like he was about to cry. Hermione looked back at Teddy, his eyes board into hers, waiting for her to start the story.

"Maybe another time Teddy, it's getting late" Hermione finally said.

"Hermy, pleasfe!" Teddy whined.

"No, I think it's time for you to go to bed so march your little butt up those stairs" Hermione ordered as she tickled him on his stomach.

Teddy laughed but nodded okay, within seconds he was gone. Hermione looked back at Harry to see him looking after Teddy as he walked up the stairs. Harry turned to Hermione, "He looks just like Remus"

"He does, but he acts so much like Tonks" Hermione said. A feeling of grief came over her. She glanced at Harry; his face showed the same feeling.

Ron looked at his friends; he didn't want them to feel pain. He quickly changed the subject, "So Hermione, what stories did you tell Teddy?"

Hermione looked at him, "Stories about you two. Mainly how Harry defeated Voldemort. I wanted Teddy to know about him"

Harry crawled up to Hermione, "Thank you". Hermione and Harry hugged and Ron suddenly felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Granville and Sulnap were in the front, about 200 others dark wizards behind them. They stood at the very entrance of Hogwarts School. Granville stared at the large doors that stood in front of him; this will be the first time being at Hogwarts, the school in which is cousin had attended.

He knew Harry Potter was inside, he could feel it. He took a step closer and knocked the doors in with his wand. He walked forward into the cloud of smoke he had created, Sulnap close behind. No one was in the hallway at that time, but he was sure everyone in the castle had heard the noise. Knowing how Harry Potter is, he would come running and try to save the day. This time Granville would make sure that he wouldn't. In the distance he could already hear scurrying footsteps.

Granville turned around to face his followers, "It's show time"

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter Granville will finally attack!**

**Review?**


	11. Mary Sue?

Harry and Hermione were in the middle of their hug when they heard it. The big boom that shook the entire common room. Hermione pulled away from Harry and quickly stood up, wand at her side. She looked between Ron and Harry, "What was that?"

They too had their wands out, ready for anything. Before either of them could answer a crowd of people had ran down the stairs. All of them looked half asleep with their wands in their hands. Mrs. Weasly looked around franticly, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but knowing George it was probably him" said Ginny.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" George yelled.

"Come on guys, let's go check it out" Harry suggested.

Everyone agreed they should and followed him out of the common room. They walked the halls to find everyone else wanted to see what the noise was also. By the time they got close to the entrance to Hogwarts, they could hear screams. Hermione walked a little faster and by the time she had turned to corner she had saw beams of light. All colors were shown, mostly red and green. She looked around her, everyone had started to fight. She quickly used her wand to block a spell that was about to hit Luna Lovegood.

Many dark wizards came at her before she saw who was behind the whole attack, Granville. She felt a sudden wave of hate, if it wasn't for him Harry and Ron would have stayed. She saw that he was fighting Mr. Weasly and Bill. The next second she saw white flashes of light and members of the order had arrived. Kingsley had rushed to help Bill and Mr. Weasly. Hermione was about to help them too when a thought suddenly stroked her, _Teddy_. He was still sleeping. She ran full speed to the Gryffindor common room, knocking into some people on her way.

When she finally came to the portrait she saw that it had been forced open. She rushed inside and up to Teddy's room. When she walked in she saw that his room had been ransacked. Hermione looked around helplessly, "Teddy?".

She called his name a few more times before she finally got a response, "Hermy?"

She ran to the sound of his voice, he was under the bed. She rushed to him and grabbed him. She gave him a big bear hug and felt tears go down her cheeks, she had thought he was kidnapped. Hermione heard many more explosions and she knew that everyone needed her help. She decided that she would take Teddy with her, she couldn't leave him alone.

She rushed down the stairs with Teddy in her arms. She had told him to keep quiet and stay by her side if she had to put him down. As she walked out of the common room she immediately saw people fighting. They were getting closer. Hermione had her wand at the ready and ran down the moving stairs. Many wizards tried to take her on, but Hermione was very good at dueling. She would win and there they would lay unconscious. She would then rush on, trying to find a familiar face.

Hermione looked and looked, but never found someone she knew. She continued to the Great Hall, moving slower due to Teddy's weight. That's when she saw everyone she knew, they were all in the Great Hall. Kingsley and Mr. Weasly were still fighting Granville with the aid of Harry. Bill had moved to help Ron and Mrs. Weasly fight Sulnap.

Next thing she knew there was a spell thrown at her. Hermione didn't see it in time to block it, but Ginny did. She blocked it just in time before it would have hit Hermione in the chest. Ginny ran over to Hermione and stuck by her side. They fought together, Teddy calling the opponents back names.

Together they had thrown their last wizard to the floor. Hermione and Ginny turned to look at their family. Ginny ran to help her mother while Hermione watched Harry fight Granville. Hermione was just about to run help George when Granville caught her eye. He put a force field around himself, throwing Kingsley, Mr. Weasly, and Harry backwards. His eyes dead on her, he came forward.

* * *

Granville saw her, he put a force field around himself and stared at her. He was shocked, there she was, his angel. His Mary-Sue. She looked so beautiful standing there, content on fighting. She had a child in her arms and he instinctually got mad. Was she the mother? Who was the father?

As he walked towards her she seemed to hold her wand more tightly. Why was she scared of him? Didn't she love him? Granville walked closer and became aware that the three that he had been fighting were getting up. One of them was Potter. They all came to her side and acted like they were going to defend her. Was _Harry Potter_ the father? This thought made him angry, _very_ angry. Harry Potter killed his own cousin, now he was the father to a bastard child that he had with _his_ girl.

He walked faster to the group of people. Mary-Sue held the child tighter while Potter held his wand tighter. Granville started to walk faster with his wand raised. He was ready for kill. He took the force field off. He was five feet away when Potter tried to curse him. Granville blocked it and stopped his stride. He held his wand high, ready to attack. He turned his glance to Mary-Sue. He tried to calm himself, "What are going with _these_ people Mary-Sue"

She looked confused, "I'm not Mary-Sue".

Granville laughed, "Of course you are. You and me are in love. I left you a couple of years ago to take of things. I promised that I would be back and that we would marry, but how do you repay me? You go off and get impregnated by Harry Potter!"

Mary-Sue now looked furious, "I am _not_ fucking Mary-Sue! I am Hermione Granger! Harry Potter is just my friend! I have been his friend for _nine_ years and I have _never_ met you, ever!"

Granville looked hurt, "Mary-Sue not making lies, now why don't I kill all of these people and we can go home and talk about this"

"Stop it! I'm not Mary-Sue!" the girl yelled.

Granville looked at the girl, she was a _little _different. The girl was skinnier and was prettier. He liked this girl better, she was more feisty. He liked that in a woman. He smiled his flirty smile, "Okay, I believe you, but may I ask why a girl like you is associated with Harry Potter?"

"A girl like me?" snapped the girl.

"Yeah, sexy, smart, and sassy. I call it the three s's" Granville said.

The girl made a disgusted face and put her arm on Potter's shoulder. Harry gave Granville a death glare, "Leave her alone"

Granville laughed, "What are you going to do? Kill me like Voldemort? I'd like to see you try, but I am not here today for killings, I am here for strictly business. I have reason to believe that you have something to do with what I've looking for"

Harry looked interested, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you aren't going to get information out of me. Oh no, you see, I can easily tell if you and what I seek are somewhat related"

"How's that?" asked Harry.

"Well, all I have to do is cast a simple spell on you" answered Granville.

"I'm not going to let you" determined Harry.

"To bad, I'm going to do it anyway" Granville said. He then called for Sulnap who was done fighting. _Everyone_ was done fighting as soon as Granville had started talking. Hermione looked around and caught Ron's eyes across the room. He was hurt. Mrs. Weasly and Ginny were by his side. Hermione smiled at him and he attempted to return the gesture. Her glace then caught Charlie who was staring at Granville with hatred. He didn't even look at her.

Her eyes returned to Granville's, who were boring into Harry's as the guy named Sulnap came next to him. Sulnap gave her a once over, "Yes master?"

Granville's head turned to Sulnap, "Perform the _La Wisdom_ spell on Potter will you? I would rather watch it"

"Of course Master"

Sulnap moved towards Harry, wand raised. Hermione, Mr. Weasly, and Kingsley moved closer to him. All of them had their wands in the air, including Harry. Granville laughed, "I wouldn't even try. It's going to happen weather or not we have three more dead"

None of them moved, until Granville said a few words and all of them went flying across the room. All except Harry. Harry looked after his friends, Mr. Weasly and Kingsley landed about twenty feet away. Hermione landed by the far side of the Great Hall, where Charlie was located.

She screamed his name and then it went black.

* * *

**I really hope you like it, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter Granville will find out that Hermione is the one he needs.**

**:D :D :D**


	12. She is What I Need

**Okay, I think there is some confusion about my last chapter:**

**Hermione didn't call out Charlie's name, she called out Harry's name. **

**Hermione didn't pass out, Harry did. **

**Sorry that there was confusion:C**

* * *

Granville stared and stared at Harry. Nothing happened, but _something _was supposed to happen. He wasn't just supposed to just lie there, he was _supposed_ to glow a shade of pink, but he didn't. Harry Potter didn't have the power. He came all the way to Hogwarts for nothing.

* * *

Hermione watched as she held Teddy as close to her as she could. The whole room had gone silent when the spell hit Harry. Harry looked dead and that's what scared Hermione the most. She couldn't lose him again. Her vision got blurry and she felt someone pull her and Teddy's towards them. She felt Teddy leave her arms, but she fought against the person. She knew it wasn't one of Granville's followers; the person was too gentle. Hermione kept fighting and now was sobbing. She finally got free of the person's strong arms and flew herself in Harry's direction. No one moved, not even Granville. They just sat there and watched as Hermione crawled over to Harry's body. She didn't dare look at anyone else in the room. She edged closer to Harry and touched his cheek. He was warm. She then looked for his pulse. He had one. She smiled and hugged his unconscious body, he was alive!

Hermione nudged him gently and when she didn't get a response she nudged him harder. That's when she felt someone behind her. She tried to struggle against the person, but they were too strong. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione heard many, "Leave her alone!" 's and "Put her down!" 's. The man didn't listen. He carried her over to where Granville stood and threw her down. She roared a great, "Ouch!" and rubbed her butt.

Granville started down at her, his face unreadable. He smiled, "So Hermione, I hear you're a great witch. Actually I heard you're the best witch in many years"

"Not the best witch, they say I'm the smartest. And don't call me Hermione" she snapped.

"Then what shall I call you? How about 'mione?" asked Granville.

Hermione was about to respond when someone beat her to it. It was Ron, "Don't you dare call her that either!"

Granville turned his head to Ron's direction, "Oh and why not?"

Ron stuttered, "Because that _my_ name for her"

Hermione blushed, Ron _was_ the only one to ever call her that. She snapped her head towards Granville once more. He still had his eyes on Hermione, "That's mighty selfish of you, but I didn't want to talk to Hermione about what I should call her. As I say again, this is just strictly business. You see I came here today because I had thought Potter was the one I seeked, but now I have no clue where to search next. I'm here already so why not ask the brightest witch of our age what to do?"

Before Hermione could yell at Granville for calling her Hermione he said her was sorry for hurting Harry Potter"

Hermione was shocked; did he just say he was sorry? She couldn't believe it; a cousin of Voldemort said he was sorry. She looked at him; his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. _Almost as beautiful as Ron's. _

Hermione shook herself into her senses, "Why would I help you?"

His face turned into disappointment, "Because I need it"

"But why would _I_ help-" Hermione started.

"Master, let's try that spell on her like we did Potter. Maybe it's her, she seems like a important witch," suggested Sulnap.

Granville started to object, but thought about it for a minute and seemed to agree. Hermione's eyes went wide as she got up off the floor and ran. She didn't get far before two mean stopped her. Again she heard struggling and yells from her friends trying to break free. The two held her tight and soon her world too had gone black.

* * *

Granville couldn't believe he let Sulnap convince him that they should try to spell in this beautiful girl. He turned to Sulnap with his wand raised, ready to punish him. When he looked at Sulnap his eyes were wide and were staring not at him, but past him at Hermione. He sharply turned around; the girl was a faint pink. She was the one, _she _had the power he seeked.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	13. Trouble

Ron stared at Hermione with utter disbelief. He didn't know what was going on but he guessed it wasn't good for Granville had gone silent and that was never a good thing. In fact, everyone had gone silent. The only sounds were a small rustle. Harry was waking up. Ron switched his glance to Harry. He seemed to open his eyes, but would not attempt to move. Ron looked around and then focused on Granville. He didn't notice Harry. Ron wiped his head back to Hermione just in time to see two big wizards walk over to her. Ron attempted to run to her aid for she was not awake, but his leg stopped him. He grimaced in pain and looked down. His leg was bleeding, that was the first time he had noticed it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look in that direction. It was his mother. Her eyes were red and there were tears running down her cheeks. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her.

* * *

Harry groaned softly. He felt an immense pain in his chest and had to bite his lip to stop from shouting out or moving. He slowly opened his eyes, but not too much so that anyone could see him. As soon as he opened them he saw Hermione, but she was pink. He didn't know what happened but Hermione wasn't moving. He tried to stay still and it was working, Granville didn't see him. He was entirely focused on Hermione. The next second Harry was kicked to the side. A couple more people can forward to have a look at Hermione.

"Get away from her, you scum bags!" Granville yelled as he ran forward, pushing his way through.

"But master don't you see? The girl is the _one_! She has what you seek!" One of them said.

"I know what she is! Do you think I have no brain? Now, all of you get away from her!" Granville yelled so threatening that Harry himself shook a little.

All of the big coons ran away from Hermione as Granville stepped forward. Harry held his breath, if Granville mad one move on Hermione he would kill him. He couldn't stand losing his best friend once more, but Granville didn't even touch her. He just studied her and then called out to one of his men, "She's not hurt, but I want you to grab Potter Sulnap. I'll grab the girl. Everyone else stay here and look after their friends, I don't want them to try any funny business"

Harry heard a few 'yes's' and then felt himself be lifted off the ground. His quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be limb. He heard a few noises; he guessed it was his friends attempting to come to their aid. Harry clearly heard Teddy's voice calling Hermione's name.

"Potter's heavy" complained Sulnap as soon as they exited the Great Hall.

"Get over it" grumbled Granville, he had no problem. Hermione was light as a feather.

"Where are we going anyway Master?"

"Room of Requirement" Granville answered simply.

"What's that?" asked Sulnap.

"You'll see when we get there," growled Granville.

"Is that soon? Potter is _really_-" Sulnap started.

Granville spun around, "Would you just shut up! We'll be there when we get there!" Granville then walked on.

Hermione groaned, she had a major headache. It felt like it was going to explode. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking an immense amount as she did. When her eyes adjusted to the light she realized where she was, she was in the Room of Requirement. She sat up, but quickly flew back down to the ground for her head hurt too much.

"Hermione?" asked a voice.

Hermione turned her head in the direction of the voice, "Harry?"

Harry slid over to her, tears in his eyes. He didn't think she was going to wake up. Harry smiled down at her and rubbed her hair away from her forehead, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"_Huge _headache, but what are we doing here?" she asked as she looked around the room.

Harry gave her a worried look, "You don't remember?"

"No, all I remember is Neville this morning" Hermione said.

"What were you doing with Neville this morning anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked away, "This is not the time to talk about this. Right now, you need to tell me what happened"

"You seriously don't remember?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I already told you I didn't remember!"

"Sorry, I was just checking. Anyway, Granville came," Harry stopped for Hermione gasped, "Everyone was fighting and then _bam_ I'm out like a rock. I don't really remember much after that. I just woke up before we got her and you were just laying there"

Hermione's eyes got as big as saucers, "I think I remember now Harry!"

Hermione sat up, despite the pounding pain in her head, "Harry, I'm the thing he was looking for! That must be why we're here!"

Harry was speechless and just stared at Hermione for a couple of seconds. Ron and Harry left for nothing, what Granville seeked was right at in England, right at home. Hermione continued, "I have a power! A power Granville _wants_!"

Harry came out of his daze, "Hermione we have to get out of here before Granville comes back!"

Hermione slowly looked around, "Comes back? Where is he?"

"He left a few minutes before you woke up. I think he went back to the Great Hall"

"The Great Hall? Why?" Hermione asked as Harry pulled her to her feet.

"No time for questions, we need to get moving!" Harry said urgently.

Hermione didn't say a word, but she seemed to understand. They walked together to the exited door. They pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. Hermione let out a breath of air, "It's no use, they put a spell on it. Do you have your wand?"

Harry franticly checked his pockets, "No nothing, they must have took it. You?"

Hermione didn't have to check. She let out a sigh, "It's up in my bedroom"

Harry backed away from the door and leaned against the wall. Hermione followed suit and slid down it. She pulled her knees to her chin and buried her face in them. Harry also slid down the wall and put an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Harry. She felt tears go down her checks, "Harry, we're in trouble aren't we?"

"I don't know 'mione, but we have a fight on our hands" Harry replied.

Hermione sighed and laid her head on Harry's shoulder and he in return put his head on her head. They sat there for a couple of before they heard a noise outside the Room of Requirement. They jumped up from the wall and walked up.

"Harry, he's coming back!" Hermione whispered.

Harry slowly nodded his head and stood in front of Hermione, ready to protect her as the door slowly slid open.

**I hope you like it! Sorry for the late update! **

**Review?**


	14. Abandonment

Neville couldn't believe Hermione. How could see do this to him? How could she hurt him so much? Hermione changed. And Neville was certain it had to do with Harry and Ron leaving two years ago. It's so sad that they could change her like that. She used to be so full of life, but now her life was complicated and she was getting herself in major predicaments. Neville could just curse them to oblivion.

Neville sighed; he really didn't know where he was. No one was in sight and he hadn't heard a sound in hours. He looked around him; he seemed to be in an empty corridor. It was deserted. The ceiling was falling apart and mold was everywhere. Neville made a note to tell McGonagall about this.

He walked on, shivering a little. After a while the halls seemed to get better. At least there was any mold on the walls anymore. He walked a few more steps before he heard voices. He stopped dead, they seemed close. He walked silently to the end of the wall and poked his head around it. Neville's eyes opened up wide. It was Granville! When did he get here?

"Sulnap, how long do you think Potter and the Girl will be out for?" asked Granville.

"I don't know Master, but Potter should be up by now. It shouldn't affect him as much as did the girl" Sulnap replied.

"No matter, they'll probably be up by the time we get back from the Great Hall" Granville sighed as the two walked in the direction of the Great Hall.

As soon as Granville and Sulnap disappeared down the corner Neville came out from his hiding place. They had Harry! And the girl? Ginny? Hermione? Fleur? Neville tiptoed into the hallway and looked around. They were definitely gone, but he didn't know how long. Now where were Harry and the mystery girl?

He walked around the hallway hoping to see or hear something. And he did after a few minutes. It sounded like big bangs. He rushed forward, but it was too late, the noise had stopped. Neville sighed and turned around, ready to walk away. Neville gasped, the Room of Requirement! He quickly turned around and closed his eyes. He thought of Harry. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the door. He smiled and rushed to it. He tried with all his might but the door wouldn't budge. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. It worked, the door clicked and it unlocked.

Neville ran forward and pushed the door open. He had to save them before Granville came back. He rushed in to find Harry in a corner with Hermione behind him.

Hermione stepped forward, "Neville?"

Neville focused on Harry, "I heard Granville outside, he's in the Great Hall. We need to hurry so we won't get caught"

Harry smiled, "I don't know how to thank you"

Neville nodded, "Yeah let's hurry up"

The three of them rushed out of the Room of Requirement and into the halls. Hermione ran up to Neville. She grabbed his arm so he would face her, "Listen to me Neville, I'm sorry about what I did, so sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel for hurting you like that"

Neville pulled his arm away, "We'll talk about this _later_"

Neville walked ahead and Harry walked up to Hermione, "Are you okay?"

Hermione pulled her eyes from Neville's back and turned to Harry, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on we need to find out how to get rid of Granville and his ugly _goons_"

Harry laughed and followed Hermione down the corridor towards Neville.

* * *

Ron pulled his mother closer, he didn't want to admit it but he was scared to death. Not for him, but for his loved ones. Mostly Harry and Hermione. He had no idea where they were or what was happening to them. He would never forgive himself if Hermione and Harry got hurt, especially Hermione. He loved her so much. He looked around; no one had spoken since Granville left with Harry and Hermione. Except Teddy. He call Hermione's name a couple of times and then cry as Charlie would try to calm him down.

Ron felt his mother rub his hair as the door of the Great Hall opened. Ron hoped it was Harry and Hermione, but a small part of him knew it wasn't. He was right, it was Granville.

All of Granville's followers looked surprised and scared at the same time. I guess they thought they did something wrong. Granville and Sulnap turned to a beefy guy, "How's it going in here, Haley?"

"It's f-fine sir, no one h-has moved y-yet" Haley stuttered.

"Let's keep it that way then. Anyways I came in here to question all of Granger's little friends, you see she has a power so strong that she can bring Voldemort back from the grave. Now I want to question you all to see if any of you have seen any weird behavior from her lately"

"Bring back Voldemort?" asked Bill.

"Why, yes. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Our finest Lord back in command?"

There were many screams of protest and Granville raised his hand to stop them, "Now listen, this is not the time for arguing. Now what as going on with Hermione Granger in the last couple of days?"

No one spook as Granville turned to Ginny, "Now Ms. Weasly, I'm sure you can help me. I've heard you and Hermione are good friends. If you didn't notice anything, who would?"

Ginny gave Granville a cold look, "I haven't noticed anything. Hermione's been the same, just a little distracted because Harry and Ron came back"

Granville looked surprised, "Came back? Where were they?"

"I can't answer that, I wasn't with them," Ginny snapped.

Granville turned to Ron, "Well Mr. Weasly I guess it's up to you to answer my question"

"We were away for a while, but now we're back" Ron growled.

"So you're saying you abandoned her?"

"We did _not_ abandon her!" Ron yelled.

"How long were you gone?" asked Granville.

That's none of your business!"

"HOW LONG WERE YOU GONE?" yelled Granville.

Ron shivered, "Two years"

"That sounds like abandonment" Granville said coldly.

Ron put his head in his hands and for the first time he cried, "I know"

* * *

**You like??**

**Next chapter Granville notices Hermione's gone...**

**Review?**


	15. Beautiful, Old Rocking Chair

Hermione was tired, they have been walking for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only about five minutes

Hermione was tired, they have been walking for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only about five minutes. She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and let out a small moan. Harry smirked down at her while putting his arms around her shoulders. Neville was about five feet ahead of them looking around empty hallways. He would stop every few seconds and then turn around in the other direction; it was like he didn't know where he was going. This made Hermione even _more_ tired.

"Oi, Neville! Are we almost there? Ms. Big Brown Eye's is getting tired" Harry called.

"Shh!" Neville whispered as he turned around quickly, "And yes we are almost there"

Hermione lifter her head from Harry's shoulder, "Thank Merlin". Harry laughed and pulled Hermione closer. Neville continued walking for about two minutes until he finally reached his destination.

"Here" Neville said as he held the door open for Hermione and Harry to walk through.

Hermione looked up at the walls, they looked disgusting. There was mold all over them, but not just the wall. It was over everything. The ceiling looked like it was ready to collapse.

Hermione was thankful that she was still wearing Ron's sweatshirt because it seemed like it was winter in there. She stepped forward and continued to look around. She saw a little rocking chair in the corner of the room. It was beautiful. It seemed so out of place in a room like this. She walked over to it as Harry asked Neville if the room was safe.

"Yeah, I was in here earlier and the ceiling didn't cave in on me so that's a good sign. Plus it's so far back into the castle that I don't think Granville will be able to find us" he answered.

Hermione was about two feet away from the beautiful rocking chair when she turned around and comforted Neville, "Why were you in here earlier"

Neville hesitated, "I was just thinking"

Hermione understood, she looked down and continued her journey to the rocking chair. Harry looked between Neville and Hermione, something happened to them and he wanted to knew what. He turned to Neville, "Thinking about what?"

Hermione wasn't even listening to Harry and Neville anymore. It's not like she didn't want to, it's because she couldn't. The chair was calling her and she couldn't keep her eyes off it. As she neared closer and saw a signature on the handle. She softly touched her fingertips over the name. "Sirius" she whispered. She heard Harry saw something to her, but she ignored it. Just as she got to the end of his name she felt a cold sensation come over her. She felt her knees sink down to the ground and for a brief moment she thought she saw Sirius's face.

The next thing she knew Harry and Neville were by her side and she was holding her head. Harry was pushing her hair back while Neville was helping her stand up. Harry looked worried, "What happened?"

Hermione slowly closed her eyes, "I don't know, I'm just so lightheaded" Hermione once again sank to her eyes, but Neville pulled her right back up again.

Neville put his arm around her back, "Oh no you don't Hermione, you need to stay awake"

"But I'm so tired" Hermione yawned.

"No Hermione, stay awake or I'll never let you…umm… read books again!"

Hermione's eyes opened for the sighted moment, "No! Don't do that! What would I do for fun?"

Harry laughed while Neville snorted, "Same old Hermione"

Hermione's eyes slowly opened again, this time they stayed open. She seemed to regain her strength back and tired to stand up on her own. Her legs were wobbly, but she stayed upright. She held her head even tighter. She looked between Harry and Neville, "And now the headache is back even worse"

Harry and Neville didn't even smile at her when she tried to lighten the mood. Harry rubbed her arm, "Hermione what's going on? I mean earlier today you almost fainted when George touched you and know you almost faint because you touch a chair?"

Hermione smiled, "It's nothing Harry, I'm fine. Just sick I guess"

Neville looked between the two, "What's going on with _Granville_ being here?"

Harry helped Hermione to a halfway decent looking chair and let her sit on it. Harry sat on the ground next to her while Neville sat in front of her. Hermione put her hands in her land, "Well, I guess the _thing _that Granville's been looking for all these years is actually a _who_. And that who I guess is _me_"

Neville looked confused, "Why would he want you?"

"I guess it's about a power I have, I have no idea what it does yet"

Harry snapped his head towards Hermione, "Maybe that's why you are having these spells"

"No Harry, I think these spells having something to do with me being in my period" Hermione lied.

Harry blushed and then looked down. Neville too looked embarrassed to have heard Hermione say such a thing. Hermione sighed, "Well, I guess we better think of a plan that will get Granville to leave. Any ideas?"

Neville and Harry shook their heads and then went into deep thought. After a while Hermione eyes went wide, "I have a _perfect_ idea!"

Granville was quite happy with himself, he has only been here an hour and already got someone to confess something without using force. The rest of the room didn't look so happy though. Well, not Hermione's friends. While the Weasly cried and his mother comforted him, everyone else had their heads down or looked like they were ready to kill. Epically the Weasly girl, if looks could kill the dope crying would when deader that a doornail, Granville decided now was a good time to depart.

He turned to Haley, "We I leave I want to keep an eye on them. Don't touch them unless they get forceful with you, but feel free to let them do whatever to each other"

Haley nodded and then Granville turned to Sulnap, "I want you to stay here and help Haley and the rest of my men"

Sulnap complained, "But Master-"

"I said STAY HERE!" Granville roared.

Sulnap back a few steps away and turned to Haley. Granville backed away from the group and walked to the immense door out of the Great Hall. He reached out his hand to open it, before he realized it was already being opened. In the entrance stood Hermione Granger.

**Dun dun dun….**

**I hope you like it! :D**

**Review??**


	16. Little Slut

_First of all I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it is very much apprenticed. This story is far from being over and I hope the reviews will keep coming. They give me motivation to write the next chapter, but anyways in this chapter Hermione gets a little sluttish, okay maybe __a lot__ sluttish. Hermione acts __way__ out of character at that part, so that part in OOC. But other than that she's pretty much in character. Hope you like it! _

* * *

Granville was furious, how could the girl have gotten out? He cursed the room himself so that no one could get out, but he remembered the girl had powers. Not just to bring back Voldemort, but other powers. He didn't know what these powers were, but he had heard great things about them.

As she came closer, he stepped back. He heard a few people draw near; he knew it was Haley and Sulnap. He looked the girl over, she didn't seem scared. She walked in with her head held high and she walked right past him.

She stopped a couple of feet away and turned to face him. He gave her a cold look, "How did you get out?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh that's for me to know and you to ponder"

Granville growled, but before he could say anything, the girl started talking. "I have a proposition for you, if you leave my friends alone, I will come with you and you can do _whatever_ you want with me" As she said this she had moved closer and placed her finger on his chest.

"_Whatever_ I want?"

"Oh yes, you wouldn't think I would _lie_ would you?" Hermione asked as she moved her finger across his chest and then up to his collarbone

Granville looked down at this beautiful girl, she sure knew how to make a proposition. He shook his head in disagreement at her question. She smiled and pulled away, "Do I make you nervous Granville?"

Granville was puzzled by this question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I touched you she felt tense" She answered seductively.

Granville looked away, "I don't know what you mean"

"I think you do" she whispered as she took her hand up to his hair. This gesture brought her very close to him. Her breasts were very close to his face, but that was her intention. Granville closed his eyes, he hadn't felt a girl this close to him in a while, and it felt good.

Hermione smiled and pulled away. When she did, Granville's eyes shot open and his arms reached out to grab her once more. He pulled her close to him in the same position as they were before. Hermione half laughed as she put her hands in his hair. This time Granville kept his eyes open, looking at her perfect body.

Hermione crocked her head to one side, "Have any idea what you're going to do with me later?"

Granville moaned as he grabbed her butt, "You bet"

"What would those things be?" She asked, putting her lips out.

Granville looked at her juicy lips, he wanted them so bad. He brought his eyes back up to her face, "I want to fuck you"

Hermione pulled his closer, barely touching his groin with her knee, "That's what I was hoping"

Granville pulled away, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He wanted to get home. He turned to Sulnap, "We need to leave now"

Sulnap, with the rest of his men, looked shocked by his behavior with the girl. Sulnap slowly nodded his head, "Yes Master, I will tell the others"

As Sulnap turned away, Granville turned back to the girl. She looked so sexy standing there with only a tank top and short shorts on. He thought she was wearing something different earlier, but didn't think anything of it. He smiled as he moved closer. He reached out to touch her, but she stopped him. "Save it for later, trust me I too have trying my best. If I had my way, I would fuck you right here"

Granville panted, he wanted her _now_. As he reached forward again, he heard a voice behind him. "Sir, we're all ready to leave. We have put an enchantment on the wizards so they can't attack us"

Granville turned around, "Fine, let's just go"

With that he grabbed Hermione by the waist and they turned on the spot.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe what he had seen, how could Hermione do that to him? How could she hurt him so much? His vision became blurry and he knew he had started to cry. He didn't know her anymore. But he did know one thing, _Hermione Granger is just a slut and is not worthy of love_.

He cried harder and he hardly felt his mother pull him closer and hold him to her chest. He felt like a big baby, crying to his mother, but he also felt his heart break and as far as Ron knew that gave you a reason to cry to your mother.

_Ginny must be eating this up_, Ron thought, _but after what I did to Hermione I_ _think I agree with her, I deserve this_.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Harry and Neville, "It worked, they're gone"

Harry smiled broadly and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "And it could have never happened with you"

Hermione smiled, "Well, even though girls have bigger brains and I thought of this idea, I think the credit should go to Neville"

Neville looked surprised, "Me?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you we would have never gotten out of there would we?" Hermione asked.

"Well no, but I wouldn't have been there to help if it wasn't for you" Neville said as he looked at his feet.

Harry looked confused, "What do you mean?"

After a minute when Neville didn't speak Hermione turned to Harry, "Neville was just thinking about me and that's why he didn't hear the attacks"

Harry knew that wasn't everything, but he nodded his head anyway. "I think we should get back to the Great Hall now"

Hermione and Neville both nodded their heads and followed Harry down the corridor. As they got to the Great Hall they heard yelling. Harry pushed open the doors and found everyone's eyes on him.

Mr. Weasly stepped forward and escorted the three inside. He looked confused, "What's going on? Hermione just left with Granville, but now she's with you? The three of you have a lot of explaining to do"

Harry turned to look at the two before he started explaining. "Hermione thought of this great idea to clone herself and make a deal with Granville. While that was happening the three of us put spells around the castle. When Granville finds out that the Hermione he took home wasn't Hermione at all he's going to come back. This means no one can leave the castle until Granville is gone"

There was silence for a few minutes and then they heard a small rustle as Ron limped forward. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tears streaming down his face. He struggled to come over to them, but when he finally made it. He started crying all over again. The three of them had no idea what to do, so they just stood there. Ron looked up at Hermione and then came forward and hugged her. "I t-thought that c-clone was y-you and I didn't k-know what to t-think"

Hermione was startled, but nevertheless she hugged him back and let him cry on her shoulder. Everyone was silent as they all listened to Ron cry and Hermione try to sooth him. Even though the situation was sad, Harry smiled. It was almost _always_ the other way. Hermione would cry and Ron would comfort him. In a way, things were going back to how they were.

When Ron's cries had calmed down Hermione pulled away and looked at him, "What _exactly_ did my clone do?"

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone else to break the news. After a few minutes when no one spoke Hermione asked again. This time George spook up, "You don't want to know Hermione"

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Well, I would really want to know what you think so why don't you press the blue button in the bottom left hand corner of the page? It would mean a lot. :D_


	17. Sleep with me

_In this chapter Ron and Hermione fianlly have a talk... _

_hope you like it!_

It had been a long night, but Hermione could still not sleep. After a few minutes in the Great Hall everyone had decided to head back to the common rooms for some rest. The Weasly's, Harry, Hermione, and all the other close friends of theirs had decided to give up their beds to the injured. Ron, unwilling to leave his loved ones, was stationed on the couch. Every so often she would hear loud banging noises and people would wake up and look out the window. Hermione would sigh, it was always Granville. He had been trying to get inside the castle since two a.m., but their spells were holding strong. Everyone would be shaken up, not knowing if the next time Granville would try he would get in. By four a.m. he seemed to give up and Hermione was relieved, maybe she could finally get some sleep. A part of her thought this was all her fault, no one would be trapped inside Hogwarts for god knows when if she didn't have this stupid power. _The power_. She hadn't thought about it much, but really she hadn't had the time before now. What is it? How much damage can it bring? How much _happiness_?

"Hermione, are you awake?" whispered a voice.

Hermione slowly turned her head to the direction of it. Ron met her eyes, "Hey" she whispered.

He sat up and patted the spot he had made for her. She got up slowly to make sure she wouldn't wake anyone up. She climbed on to the couch and curled her legs under her. Ron grabbed the blanket and stretched it out to fit over her. She smiled gratefully at him and looked at his leg. "Does it hurt?"

He also looked down at his leg, "Not so much anymore"

Hermione looked back up at him. She carefully grabbed his ankle and pulled it across her lap. She softly caressed it with her pointer finger. When she looked back up at him she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She pulled her finger away, immediately thinking she was hurting him. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you even more"

He shook his head, "No Hermione, you didn't hurt me"

Hermione looked confused, "Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just so sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have, I _really_ shouldn't have. I loved you so much, and I still do. I am such an asshole for doing this to you. I know I hurt you and it kills me inside knowing that. You have no idea how sorry I am, but right now I wouldn't blame you for never wanting to talk to me again"

Hermione looked down sadly, "Well, you are right, you did hurt me and you are a asshole for leaving, but I could never not want to talk to you again"

Ron looked up, tears still in his eyes, "Really?"

Hermione smiled, "Ron, I love you. How could you not talk to someone you love?"

Ron tearfully laughed, "After all these years I thought you had forgotten about me or even worse fell in love with someone else. I _never_ thought you would still love me"

"Yeah, I still love you, but that doesn't mean I forgive you" Hermione smirked.

Ron's smiled faded, "I know and I'm _so_ sorry"

It was Hermione's turn to smile, "Don't worry Ron, right now I am not going to act cold to you, I don't know what day will be one of our last now that Granville is after us. But if we both get out of this alive, I _will_ hold it against you"

Ron half-smiled, "I'd count on it"

Hermione openly laughed and had to cover her mouth with her hands for Harry had stirred. Ron and Hermione sat still for a few minutes before they thought it was safe to talk again. Hermione turned to face Ron again and saw that he was deep in thought. Hermione smiled, he looked sexy. "What are you thing about?"

"You. I mean all we know about this power that you have is that it can bring Voldemort back, but what _else_ can it do? It is just for good? Or can it be used for evil too?"

Hermione shrugged, "Who knows, maybe tomorrow I will go to the library to check it out, want to come with me?"

"I'd love too. But have _you_ had any signs or maybe feelings about what it could do?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought about his question, "Nope, nothing". Hermione knew she was lying, but she couldn't tell him. If Ron knew Granville might come after him too and she couldn't let that happen. And plus she didn't even know if her dreams, dizzy spells, and her seeing Fred and Sirius's faces had anything to do with her power.

Ron nodded, "Okay, so tomorrow we head off to the library. I can't believe I'm saying this but thank God for the library"

Hermione giggled and playfully hit him on his _unhurt_ leg. Ron looked offended, "That's just plain mean if you hit a injured man!"

Hermione smiled, " Oh stop being a big baby, I didn't even hit your bad leg, you're just mad that you can't move to come over here to tickle me or something"

Ron raised his eyebrows, "That's where you're wrong, Ms. Granger"

Hermione crossed her arms, "Oh really?"

Ron smiled, "Yes really. I am _mad_, but only because I can't come over there and _kiss_ you"

Hermione smiled seductively, "_Oh_ I'm _so_ sorry"

Ron frowned, "You know you're killing me right? I haven't kissed you in two years"

Hermione smiled evilly, "Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait a little longer"

Ron moaned out loud and almost woke Harry and Ginny up. Hermione quietly laughed and got up off her seat and walked over to Ron. "You're a big baby". After that she kissed him fully on the mouth. He put his hand to her cheek and tried to deepen the kiss, but Hermione pulled away. Ron moaned her name and Hermione smiled.

"Hermione! After two years that's all I get?" Ron pouted.

"That's all you get for now. You _might_ get some more later, but right now it's four-thirty in the morning and there are fifteen people sleeping around us"

"So what?" Ron asked, reaching for her face again.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pushed it away, "So, any of them could wake up at any moment and _really_ am getting tired right now"

"Fine, but do me one favor and stay on the couch with me, I need you tonight" Ron pleaded.

"You're lucky this couch is big or I would refuse" Hermione smiled.

"I wouldn't let you refuse," Ron smiled as he moved over to let her lay next to him.

Hermione laughed as she snuggled up to his chest. She buried her face into his neck and smiled in his scent. She smiled, she missed his smell. Ron took his arm and brought her closer to him. He kissed the top of her chest and then settled his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_

_Review?_


	18. Next Time You'll Be Home

_**Okay, so in this chapter a lot happens. You find out what Hermione's power can do!! (thats good, haha) **_

**_But anyways I hope you enjoy it!_**

_Hermione was in Hogwarts. She's never seen this part of Hogwarts before, it was different, but good different. It was beautiful with all the gold and scarlet colors. It must have been a Gryffindor room a long time ago. She looked up and gasped, the ceiling was gorgeous! There were paintings of Godric Gryffindor with wizards around him. She supposed it might something, but didn't know what. She walked forward, it was a huge room. There was a double staircase that was also gold. Underneath it was a whole wall of books. She was delighted, but why hadn't Dumbledore showed her this room before? Why not Harry? He might have showed him, but Harry would tell her about it right? She truly didn't know anymore. She was about to go look at the books when something upstairs caught her eye, something had moved. She slowly headed for the stairs and walked up them. As she walked up she saw that this section was even more beautiful. The beauty awed her, who ever had designed this was a pure genius. _

_"It truly is beautiful isn't it?" commented a voice. _

_Hermione whipped around to come face to face when Albus Dumbledore. She opened her mouth many times and then closed it. She resembled a fish. Dumbledore stood there and watched Hermione with that twinkle in his eye. When she couldn't speak he spook for her, "You're probably wondering why I'm are here" _

_Hermione merely nodded. He smiled down at the younger witch, "I assume you know of your power?" _

_"I know of it Professor, but not what it does" Hermione answered. _

_"Aw, well that is the reason I am here. You see, you cannot find information about the power in a library Ms. Granger. Only certain people know about it, ones that cannot usually pass on this information" Dumbledore explained. _

_"What _kinds_ of certain people know about it Sir?" asked Hermione. _

_"Ones that have passed on, left this earth, but that is not always the case. Sometimes, but very rarely, these people who hear of the power are ones that have _not_ passed on, but have left this earth" _

_"I do not understand" Hermione stated, puzzled. _

_"Think about it Ms. Granger, some people who hear of this power are somehow alive. They are living somewhere not on this Earth, but somewhere" Dumbledore explained. _

_Hermione gasped, "You mean there are people who died, but are somehow alive somewhere?" _

_"Precisely. And _you_ have the power to bring these people back Ms. Granger. These people are stranded somewhere, but can be found because of _you_. You can help them and that's that exactly what I want you to do" _

_"Wait, do you have any idea who this people are?" Hermione asked. _

_"I have a clue, yes" _

_"Who?" she asked. _

_"That I cannot revile Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said. _

_"Why not?" Hermione whined. _

_Dumbledore laughed, "You were always the nosy one Ms. Granger, but I cannot tell you for I am not sure of it and if the wrong person found out about this information it would be terrible. It is the best kept secret of our time and it needs to stay that way" _

_Hermione nodded, "Professor, may I ask you one more question?"_

_"Of course my dear," Dumbledore answered. _

_"Are you one of these people?" _

_Dumbledore looked at Hermione for a long moment, "Indeed I am" _

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears and smiled so big that it looked like she had a hanger in her mouth. She ran to hug Dumbledore. He laughed and hugged her back. After a minute she pulled back, "You're alive"_

_He nodded his head. _

_"If you're not on earth, then where are you?" she asked. _

_"I'm here, in this room. It is a memory of my past and this is where I am bond until _you_ get me out" Dumbledore answered. _

_"How did I get you out? _Everyone_ out of his or her prisons?" she asked. _

_"That I do not know, _you_ have to figure that out of your own" Dumbledore said sadly. _

_Hermione slowly nodded and looked back up at the ceiling, "What does the painting on the ceiling mean?" _

_Dumbledore also looked up at the ceiling, "It means loyalty or love. I've always liked this picture. When I was Headmaster I would come here and stare at it for hours" _

_"This is in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, now excited. _

_"Oh yes. Godric Gryffindor used to live her a long time ago. It's the most beautiful room in the castle" _

_"I believe it" Hermione said, "Where is it in the castle?" _

_"You have to go to the Gryffindor Common Room and tell the painting of Phillip Doney that 'Lenny the Lion has picked his last thorn'. Then the portrait will open up and a hallway will appear. Go down it and you'll eventually find this room" Dumbledore explained. _

_"That's a weird saying" Hermione laughed. _

_"Yeah I know, but Godric Gryffindor thought of it so we'll stick to it" Dumbledore laughed. _

_"Okay" Hermione said as she leaned up against the stairway railing. _

_Dumbledore silently nodded and followed suit to Hermione. After a minute of too Hermione turned to her old Professor and explained to him about her dreams and asked if they had anything to do with her power. _

_Dumbledore smiled, "They have everything to do with your power. Fred and Sirius are the other ones that are like me. They'll alive Hermione"_

_Hermione gasped, "Are you serious?" _

_Dumbledore smiled while he nodded, "Very serious" _

_Hermione squealed, "This is great! Wait until I tell the others!" _

_Dumbledore held up his hand, "Now remember Hermione, this cannot fall in the wrong hands. Therefore you cannot tell _anyone_ any of the information" _

_Hermione's smiled faded, "Oh, I forgot" _

_"Hermione, don't worry about it. By doing this you're helping us. There may be more like me, Sirius, and Fred out there who need your help and you're doing the right thing by not telling them, trust me" Dumbledore told her as he patted her back. _

_"I know, but they would be so happy if they found out" Hermione explained. _

_"I know they would, but in time you _will_ be able to tell them" _

_"When?" asked Hermione. _

_"I don't know, that's something only you will be able to know" He told her. _

_They just sat there for a few minutes before Dumbledore finally turned to her, "I think it's time you head back. Your friends are worried" _

_Hermione nodded her head and hugged Dumbledore one last time. She felt tears come down her checks, "Next time I hug you you'll be home" _

_Dumbledore happily nodded, "I believe you and I believe you can do this. You can defeat Granville"_

_Hermione laughed, "Let's hope so" _

Hermione suddenly woke up, her friends around her. They all looked relieved to see she had awoken. She looked down at herself, she was sweating and she felt tears on her checks. Harry looked at her, concerned, "Hermione what happened in your dream?"

Hermione knew that Harry of all people toke dreams seriously so she lied, "Just a nightmare"

**_This chapter took me awhile so I really hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Review?_**


	19. Newfound Friend

"What was the nightmare about?" asked a puzzled Ron. He didn't believe her.

Hermione quickly thought of something, "That you and Harry left again"

Harry seemed to fall for it because he reassured her that they weren't leaving ever again. Ron however, looked skeptical. He only nodded when Harry asked him if they were going to stay. Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron and excused herself to take a long, hot shower. They allowed her to go, knowing she needed it. Hermione ran upstairs and into the bathroom. As soon as she ran inside the bathroom she locked the door behind her and slid down it. They would figure out she was lying to them. Ron first, he always knew when she was lying. Oh how much she wanted to tell him, but she promised Dumbledore she wouldn't.

She sat up and moved over to the shower to turn it on. She slowly took off her clothes and got in. The cold water felt good against her sweaty skin. She just sat there and watched as the water fell from the facet. She was so wrapped up in her shower that she didn't notice that the door had opened and someone had walked in. She nearly peed her pants when she heard someone say her name. She took her head around the shower curtain to see Ron leaning against the sink. "Ron! Get out!"

"Come on Hermione, it's not like I haven't seen _that_ before. Plus I need to talk to you" Ron said.

Hermione's face got red and she wrapped the curtain around her tighter. "Fine, but go fast. If your mother finds you up here she'll skin us both"

"You lied to us Hermione, what really happened in you're dream? Tell the truth this time"

Hermione turned her head away from Ron, "I can't tell you"

"Can't tell me? What do you mean can't tell _me_? I'm you're best friend Hermione!" Ron snapped as he walked closer.

"No, Ron you're _not_ my best friend. _My_ best friend left two years ago. You're only a newfound friend. A newfound friend doesn't deserve to know my secrets"

Ron looked taken aback and a little heartbroken, "Fine, but think of how many people you can help by telling us what happened in your dream! Hermione, we _need_ to know how to defeat Granville!"

"Ron, you don't know what happened in my dream so don't make conclusions that by telling people the truth about it will help them because it won't! It will put you in more danger! Did you ever think about that? If Granville knew that I saw these things he could kill other people! And what would he do if my friends knew? He would kill you Ron! Don't you see? This information is dangerous, if I had my way I wouldn't want to know it"

"I don't believe you" Ron muttered.

"Well, that's not my problem. I don't care what my _newfound_ friend thinks anyway," Hermione snarled.

Ron stepped closer to her. Their faces were a few inches away from each other. Hermione thought he was going to kiss her, but Ron still had an angry look on his face. "Just remember Hermione, newfound friends _don't_ share kisses either"

With that Ron left the room. Hermione felt bad, she shouldn't have said all those nasty things to him. She sighed; she would deal with this later. Right now she needed to finish her shower.

It took her five more minutes to finish this task and by the time she had finished changing and drying her hair everyone had gone. No one was in the common room, but they left a note saying that they were in the Great Hall and wanted her to join them. At first she was going to, but then she got a glance of Phillip Doney. She wanted to see the room again, it gave her hope. She stepped towards the painting and was greeted with a warming smiled.

"Hello Mr. Doney" Hermione greeted.

"Well Hello Ms. Granger" Phillip smiled.

"You know who I am?" asked a puzzled Hermione.

"Of course, Albus tells me about you all the time. You're the one with the power, correct?" Phillip answered.

"H-He's told you about me?" studded Hermione.

"Many times. You know Ms. Granger, he's inside this room right now, but I don't know if you'll be able to see him. He told me it had something to do with you're power, but I quite don't understand it" Phillip confessed.

Hermione smiled, "It's okay, it's confusing. Wait, you still talk to Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes, of course. I have a painting in by his in the Headmaster's study and he tells me all kinds of stories. He said he's in this room all the time, but no one could ever see him. Even if someone went in there," he answered.

"Who was the last person to go in their Mr. Doney?"

"Dumbledore himself, it was about a week before Professor Snape killed him," Phillip said with a said look on his face.

"Oh" was all Hermione could say.

"Good man, Dumbledore is, he still is. I have faith in you Ms. Granger, just remember that"

Hermione blushed, "Thanks Mr. Doney. Anyways I think it's time I went inside before anyone gets back. So 'Lenny the Lion had picked his last thorn'"

"Have a wonderful time Ms. Granger," remarked Phillip as his portrait swung open and a hallway appeared. Hermione climbed in and was glad there were lighted torches in the hallway; otherwise it would be pitch black. As she walked further down the hallway it got colder and she could barely hear rats as they scurried past her. She wondered if the room looked the same. She wondered what the books in the library would say. She wondered if this hallway would ever _end_. As she went forward she saw a small light. Like a light underneath a door. She rushed forward, this was it, or so she hoped. When she got to the door she had she use her strength, but the door finally ripped open.

She walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. This was the room, but it sure looked different. Sure the gold was still there and all, but it didn't look like it had before. Something had happened. It seemed darker, like the happiness had left this room. Before it felt so happy here, but now it was just the opposite. She remembered Dumbledore saying that it was part of his past, maybe when he died a small part of the room died too. That would explain the room where she found Sirius's chair. That room looked worse than this room, but Sirius had been gone longer than Dumbledore. Maybe that room was Sirius's special memory somehow. But what about Fred? When she saw Fred it was George who touched her. But she also saw him in her dream after she had sex with Neville. That was by the lake. Maybe something happened with Fred and George by the lake. Hermione made a mental to talk to George about this later.

She decided to move over to the library, maybe there could be defensive spells in them that could help her defeat Granville. She ran her index finger over the spine of the books while reading their titles.

"Same old Hermione Granger, always reading books" said a voice.

Hermione whipped around to see Harry and Ron walking towards her. She slid down the bookcase and put her head in her hands. As they came closer she let out a big groan. Someone sat down next to her and put their arm around her shoulders. Hermione looked up to see Harry next to her, Ron next to him. While Harry looked right at Hermione, Ron had decided to stare at his shoes. Hermione looked back at Harry, "How did you get in here?"

"We walked into the common room just as you told that painting the code to get in. We decided to follow and told that guy the same thing," Harry answered.

"You're not supposed to be in here, at least I don't think so," she told them.

"Well we're here now, so we're going to help. You don't need to do this alone Hermione" Harry said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Harry, I don't know what I would do without you" Hermione sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She left Harry rest his head on her head also. They sat there for a few minutes before Ron cleared his throat, "Sorry to brake up the _loving_ moment, but we need to get started on research"

Harry and Hermione broke apart from each other and Harry helped Hermione up. Ron grabbed a pile of books off the shelf and sat down on the floor to start reading. Harry and Hermione followed suit. Harry sat down to Ron's left while Hermione sat down to his right. As she sat down she flashed Ron a smile, but he just gave her a dirty look. Harry cleared his throat, "Well then, let's get started"

_

* * *

_

Next chapter will be like old times when they would find information...

Review?

_N_


	20. Pain

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ron giving Hermione a glare every chance he could get. _He's so immature_, thought Hermione, _just like he's always been_. Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Ron being well, Ron over the years. Harry smiled over at her while Ron gave her another glare. This put Hermione into another fit of giggles. Harry smiled while he continued to read his book, but Ron looked at Hermione once more. "What are you laughing at?"

Hermione didn't answer, but just kept laughing. Ron looked over at Harry and raised his eyebrows, "I think she's lost it. She completely mad!"

Harry looked over at Hermione with raised eyebrows, "She's fine, aren't you Hermione?"

Even though Hermione was still laughing she managed to choke out a small, "I'm fine"

Harry shook his head while laughing and turned back to his book. Ron followed suit. After a few minutes Hermione calmed down enough to read her book. It felt good to be near Harry and Ron again. Even though they were trying to defeat another villain it still felt good. She glanced over at Harry, his appearance changed. His hair was longer, and messier, if possible. His scar was still there, but it faded a bit. There was something in his eyes that Hermione would never have wanted to see. It was pain. All the years he had to deal with it she thought he would have recovered. She was wrong. He still felt it, he felt it everyday. She smiled softly at him when he looked over at her. He returned her smile and then continued with his book. Hermione looked away from him and looked at Ron. He met her glance. Just as she did with Harry, she smiled at him. He didn't look away this time, Hermione guessed that was a good sign.

"How did you know this place was here anyway Hermione?" asked Harry, breaking Hermione's glance with Ron.

Hermione lied, "I read it in a book" Ron looked at her again, but she couldn't look at him. He knew she was lying and she knew it.

"Oh, what book?" asked Ron with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, um _H-Hogwarts a History_" Hermione stuttered.

"Oh really, I don't remember reading about this" he smirked.

"Oh come on Ron, you didn't read _Hogwarts a History_" Hermione said.

"Yes I did, when me and Harry were away. You see I got pretty bored at times"

"It's _Harry and I_" Hermione corrected.

"Well, _Harry and I_ are sick of--"

"_Hey_! Hermione, what is this room anyways?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. He could feel a big fight coming on, and with Ron and him being gone the last two years Hermione has some major bottled up anger that had a mind of it's own.

"Its Godric Gryffindor's old room, isn't it beautiful?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah" answered Harry.

The next few minutes the trio fell silent, scared of what to say to each other. Hermione yawned while reading her book. "I bet you wouldn't be so bored if my dear older brother was here," commented Ron.

Hermione looked taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione, you don't play the part well. I saw you two when we came back to the common room yesterday. He's in love with you isn't he? Are you in love with him?"

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and she didn't dare look at Ron in the face, "I like him, _a lot_, But I think my heart is already taken"

Ron was silent. "And don't even deny that you didn't get together with girls while you were gone, I can tell. Like you said, I'm not stupid"

Ron looked at his feet, "But I always missed you"

Hermione was shocked, "You think I didn't miss you? I missed you _so_ much, both of you! Everyone did. When you two left I think a little bit of everyone left did too. Especially your mum, she was devastated. I would be too if my son and _like-son _left without a trace right after Fred died. She couldn't handle it, she would cry every single night. She always believed you two would come back and Fred would be with you. Well, she got half of her dream" As Hermione finished she realized Mrs. Weasly might soon get the other half of her dream fulfilled. Hermione could bring Fred back. She could bring back Sirius and Dumbledore too. Harry would be so happy; maybe some of the pain in his eyes would go away. This made her smile.

"We didn't mean to hurt any of you, we wanted to save you. We wanted to save everyone whose life was in danger. We wanted to help" Harry cracked voice said.

Hermione softened up a bit, "Oh, Harry I knew you were only trying to help, but why you? Why does it always have to be you? Harry give yourself a break and let some one else do it for a change"

"It doesn't matter anyway, does it? We're in it now because of you. _You_ were always in it" said Ron.

"Yeah I know, but if I had the choice I wouldn't want to be in it. I don't want there to be a war again. I don't want people to die. I don't want people to go through what we had to go through before, not again" Hermione answered, voice cracking.

"Maybe we're destine to always be involved with getting rid of evil. This might be our destiny. Maybe God sent us here to fight and save other people," Harry pondered.

"Maybe, but I don't think God would put us through so much pain" Hermione said.

Ron looked at his two best friends, "Pain is good, pain is your friend, it means you're alive"

"Then we must really be alive then," Harry said.

Hermione smiled, "You got that right"

The next few moments were silent, until Harry spoke up. "Hermione, listen I know this room isn't in _Hogwarts a History_, if it was people would come in here constantly and between you and me I don't think anyone's been in here for years"

Hermione looked up at the gold staircase, "Sixth year"

"Sixth year?" asked Harry and Ron.

"That's the last time someone has been up here. Three years ago. It was Dumbledore, right before he died" Hermione told them.

Harry looked at her, "How do you know that?"

Hermione smiled, "That's my little secret"

"Meaning you can't tell us," said Ron.

"Exactly"

"How many little secrets do you have?" asked Harry.

"Plenty" answered Hermione.

"Do they have anything to do with your power?" asked Ron.

"Everything" she told them.

Harry took a deep breath, "Does it have anything to do with you fainting in the room Neville took us to yesterday?"

Hermione looked over at Harry and slowly nodded her head. Ron looked between the two of them, "You fainted?"

"Yeah she did, right about the time you were crying your eyes out in the Great Hall" smiled Harry.

"Hey, shut up! It was really sad okay? That Hermione clone was a slut and was _all_ over Granville! It was _very_ emotional! So just piss off!" Ron yelled.

"What! That's what my clone did? Oh my God! I can't--"

"But it was good idea though, it got Granville out didn't it?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but--"

"But nothing. It worked so we're fine" Harry said.

"I am _not_ fine! That stupid clone! Why would it act like a slut? I'm _not_ a slut. I was stupid to even think of the idea!" Hermione ranted.

"Now now Hermione, remember what I said. You are _not_ stupid" Ron smirked.

"I feel like it" Hermione huffed.

"Well, you're not. Now come here and give me a _big_ hug" said Ron.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I want a hug, and plus talking about you being a slut is _really_ turning me on" Ron admitted.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed, "You're a pig!"

"That's how you love me!" smiled Ron.

"You're right, I'm crazy" Hermione smiled.

"And that's how I _love_ you!" Ron said.

Hermione laughed while crawling over to Ron and giving him big hug, just like he asked. " I love your hugs" Ron told her.

"And I love yours" Hermione replied.

"You guys are gross!" Harry yelled.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review?_


	21. Love

_Okay, first of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers who like this story. It is truly you who give me motivation to write the next chapter. I would personally like to thank Oobe, LittleMountianofLight, and TiffanyM for reviewing every single chapter. I love you guys!! (And I LOVE your wonderful comments!) _

* * *

"Okay, I'm serious guys, you need to stop making _love noises_ to each other. I am trying to actually _do_ some research here, _okay_!" Harry said to his two best friends. Who at the moment _couldn't_ keep their hands off each other. They would look at each other every few seconds then one of them would giggle or say 'I love you'. Then they would come closer and start kissing or caressing each other. Frankly, it was getting of Harry's nerves. He had it admit though, it _was_ cute. He wanted what they had. He used to have it too. He had it with Ginny, but then _of course_ he went and blew it by leaving for two years. Now she was with Dean _again_. Dean was a nice guy, but Harry couldn't help to hate him. Harry hadn't even got the chance to say two words to Ginny yet, thanks to the big ugly monkey, a.k.a Dean. He would though, talk to Ginny. That was his goal. Maybe he could even win her back. That would be great, then everything would be back to normal. Well, _almost_ everything. There was still this thing with Granville, but then again back then fighting something evil _was_ normal.

"Sorry mate, we just can't help it you know? I mean _finally_ after two years we're back in each other's arms. It feels so great too, like heaven. You have no idea how hard I am trying not the snog Hermione senseless right now. I mean that would be kind of rude with you here and all Harry" Ron said.

Hermione smacked him in the arm and Ron gave a soft laugh. Then they were at it again, giving each other kisses on the nose and playing with each other's hair. Harry groaned. "Guys!"

Hermione quickly pulled away from Ron and turned to Harry, "Sorry"

Harry looked at his watch, "It's time we head back anyways. It's almost lunch. We can continue researching later, well _I can_"

Hermione stood up and put her arm though Harry's. "No I'll help you this time. It's Ron you need to worry about"

Ron stood up behind them, "_Hey_! Not true, I will too help! And Potter, get your hands off my woman!"

Harry laughed as Ron pulled Hermione away from Harry and towards him. They _were_ the cutest couple. No wonder people would talk about them after the war. Harry put his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of the two, they needed some alone time.

Hermione laid her head down on Ron's shoulder. "I think Harry's depressed" she told him.

"Why would you say that?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I can just tell. It's a girl thing, don't try to understand it" Hermione laughed.

Ron laughed, "Me? Try to understand girls? And risk _killing_ my brain in the process? No thanks"

Hermione giggled but then turned serious. "I think he misses Ginny"

Ron sighed, "Of course he does, I mean they were in love weren't they? They were just like us I guess"

"It's sad to see him like that. He shouldn't look like that anymore, not after the war" Hermione said.

"It is sad. What's even more sad is what he acted like before" Ron admitted.

"What was he acting like?"

"He was always drunk and had a different girl on his arm every night"

"Oh, well, we'll make him better. Won't we?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, what else are best friends for" Ron smiled.

After a minute of silence Hermione spoke once more. "I'm sorry about the things I said to you earlier. I was mad and stressed and I was being a total bitch to you about it. I should have never said those things. Especially after I told you I wouldn't be mean to you"

Ron shrugged, "It's okay. It was bound to happen sometime and at least you got it off your shoulders. If I was you I would be pissed at me too"

Hermione smiled and buried her head deeper into his shoulder, "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Even though Neville liked Hermione, he was happy she was back together with Ron. He made her happy. You could tell when they came into the Great Hall together, hand in hand. Her smile was brighter and she seemed like she was glowing. _She was in_ _love_. Oh Ron seemed different too, he would act strong when she was around. At breakfast this morning he was complaining his head off about how badly his leg had hurt him. Watching him now, he didn't even winch when he would put pressure on it. He would even crack jokes left and right, always making her smile grow larger. _He was in_ _love_. They would look at each other and smile while blushing a little bit. When they would walk away from each other they would sneak glances at one another to see if the other was okay. They would make lame excuses to move away from their companion to see each other again. They would start to say 'I love you' at the same time and then laugh at their silliness. _They were in love_.

* * *

Ginny glanced over at Neville. He was watching Hermione and Ron, she felt sorry for him. Neville would always have feelings for Hermione, but Hermione would always have feelings for Ron. She felt even more sorry for him when she remembered what Hermione did. Of course Ginny was mad at Hermione, but she couldn't blame her. Even though Hermione wouldn't admit it, she was the one who got messed up the most after Harry and Ron left. Of course after seeing them after two years she would do something drastic, at least it wasn't something worse. It _could_ turn into something worse if Ron ever found out. _That_ would be a disaster. Someone would end up getting hurt, most likely Neville. She smiled and looked down at her feet, even though everyone was changing around her, some things would always be the same. Ron's temper would always for flaring, Hermione's love for books would never die, and her own feelings for Harry wouldn't either.

Harry. She hadn't thought about him much lately. Mostly because she had set her mind not too. And why should she when she had Dean? Dean was a great guy, _but not as_ _great as Harry_. Dean would make a woman really happy someday, he would only make Ginny content. At least for a while. Later she would someone exciting. Someone like Harry. _No_, _she would want Harry_.

* * *

Harry looked down into his goblet. It was full of pumpkin juice, but he wasn't thirsty. Just like how he had so many girls when Ron and him were in Russia, but he never wanted any of them. He only wanted one girl. Just like how he wanted Fire Whiskey right now. They were both taken. One by the big ugly monkey and the other one by a _big ugly man_. He would never get anything he wanted, he would only ever get pain. Pain is the only thing he deserved. Pain was Harry Potter's best friend. Love was Harry Potter's enemy. _Love is pain_.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it, I worked super fast to get this chapter up because I won't be able to update for a few days so I thought you should have chapter 21 before then. But anyways, I would love to hear what you guys think so maybe you lovely readers could leave a lovely comment (or two!). : D_


	22. Complications

Granville was never so furious in his life, how could this happen? Especially to _himself_? He was supposed to be the smart one, the mastermind of his era. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get turned on by some stupid clone of Hermione Granger. He turned his head over to his bed where the clone was laying. She looked exactly like her, anyone could have been fooled, but then again he should have noticed the change in clothing. He growled in frustration and threw a glass vase from his dresser at the wall. He turned back to the clone and stared at it in disgust, he was so stupid. The clone had stopped working as soon as he got to his mansion and because of that two of his own men were dead. They had tried to calm him down, but Granville just got more furious. For their stupid ness he killed him.

He glanced at his gold clock on the wall. It has been a long night. He had sent some of his men out to Hogwarts as soon as he figured out the girl was a clone. They have been there for over three hours and he was stating to get restless. He sat down on a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. The next thing he knew there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

It was a little servant boy, "Sir, the m-men you h-had sent o-out h-had just r-returned. It w-was a u-unsuccessful night"

Granville quickly stood up from his chair and grabbed his wand; he didn't want to hear any bad news. There was a third death that day.

--

_Two weeks later…_

Hermione woke up suddenly, she felt sick. She rushed from her bed in her dorm at Hogwarts to the large bathroom five feet away. She made it just in time before she started to throw up. It was five in the morning and she hoped she hadn't awakened any of the girls sharing the dorm with her. Lucky for her, she hadn't. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and back to her warm bed. As soon she laid down she tried to think of anything that would have made her sick. She might have eaten something bad or even have the flu. Either way she knew she would be better later. She then concentrated and Granville. They had learned very little about him in the last weeks. They haven't really even learned new spells for defense against him. They all read books and did their own share of research but could find nothing. The only thing that looked promising against Granville was her power, but they needed something more. Something _everyone_ could rely on. They needed to figure something out, and fast. She switched her mind to something happy, her and Ron's relationship. It has been doing great. Even Charlie seemed to be okay with it. Hermione had a small talk with him and he agreed he had moved on. This had lifted a tremendous weight of her shoulders. The only thing that bothered her was Neville. He was still ignoring her. She needed to talk to him, she need to make things right between them.

The next moment she decided she couldn't sleep so she got up off her bed and again walked into the bathroom. She still felt sick, but thought a shower would make her feel better. She took a long shower and got ready slowly. By the time she was done it was already seven o'clock. She walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, she was already feeling better. The girls she shared a room with were waking up when she headed downstairs. Ginny made her promise to wait in the common room so they could go to breakfast together. She wanted to talk to her. Hermione agreed. When she got downstairs she expected the common room to be empty, but there sat Ron Weasly. He didn't seem to notice her so she tiptoed behind him. When she was just a few inches from him she wrapped her arms around his chest and breathed in his scent. He didn't even jump at her touch. He turned around to face her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I knew you were coming down the stairs, I can always tell when the love of my life is near by," he whispered to her.

Hermione teased, "Dang, how will I ever sneak up on you?"

Ron smiled, "When I'm sleeping I guess"

Hermione smiled back and then gently kissed him on his lips. He smiled against her lips and then deepened it. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. Ron moaned and pushed Hermione against the wall, not caring if anyone saw them making out. Hermione lowered one hand from the back of his neck down to the hem of his t-shirt. They then pulled away from some air. Hermione smiled, her lips swollen, "You look _really_ sexy right now"

Ron closed his eyes, "Don't do this to me Hermione"

"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently

"You know what. When you say things like that I want to take you right now. I don't even care if my parents walk in on us, I just want you so bad" Ron moaned as he started kissing Hermione's neck.

Hermione laughed and pulled away from him, "Maybe later Ron, okay? I'm supposed to go to breakfast with your sister"

Ron pouted, "What about me?"

"I would invite you, but she said she wanted to 'talk to me' so it might be important. You can go with Harry" Hermione suggested.

"I don't want to go with Harry! _He smells_!" Ron whined.

Hermione laughed and pushed Ron off of her, "To bad, be a man and deal with it"

Ron stomped his feet on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm mad at Ginny"

Hermione laughed and kissed his nose, "You're reminding me of Teddy right now"

Ron grumped and was just about to comment when Ginny came down the stairs. "Hey Hermione, are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded her head and walked away from Ron and joined Ginny. Ginny smiled at he older brother, "See you later Ron"

Ron said a nasty comment under his breath that neither Hermione nor Ginny could hear. Hermione laughed and walked outside the common room with Ginny beside her. Ginny looked confused, "What's wrong with Ron?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh nothing, he's just mad that me can't go to breakfast with me. It's no big deal, he'll get over it"

Ginny still looked confused but nodded her head anyway. They walked in silence to the Great Hall. Once they got there they chose seats near the middle of the table. They sat next to each other. Ginny turned to look at Hermione before saying anything, "Okay I know we haven't had a proper chance to talk since we came here the first night because of everything happening so that's why I invited you here, it's time we talked. Listen Hermione, I talked to Charlie. He told me he talked to you and everything was forgiven, but I still can't believe he got over you that fast. I think he still has feelings fro you Hermione. I know he's my brother and all, but try not to talk to him for a while, give him space and maybe we will get over you completely, okay?" Hermione nodded her head and Ginny continued on, "Okay, now Neville. I know you're sorry about what you did with Neville, but you need to give him so space too. He has liked you since third year, it is going to take a long time for him to forgive you"

Hermione nodded her head, "I know"

Ginny smiled, "Let's eat!"

Hermione laughed and started filling her plate. Once she was done with that task she turned to look at Ginny who's eyes were glued to the plate, "Hermione I've never seen you eat so much!"

Hermione laughed, "Well, I haven't eaten it yet, but it all looks so good"

"Still, I'm never going to forget this moment for the rest of my life" Ginny said, still shocked.

Hermione laughed out loud, "Fine, as long as you don't mention it to Ron, he won't let me forget it"

Ginny nodded and started to eat her own food. After a while Hermione's plate was gone, much to Ginny's amusement. "I don't know what been going on with me lately. I mean this morning I threw up and now I'm eating everything I can get my hands on!"

Ginny didn't laugh like Hermione did, but she opened her eyes wide. "Hermione, those are signs of being pregnant!" she urgently whispered.

Hermione laughed, "Me pregnant? Yeah right, that's like Ron actually studying for a test! And plus I haven't had sex in the last couple of weeks"

Ginny shook her head, "But Hermione you have. With Neville, remember?"

Hermione smile faded, "_Oh my god_! I was in my _period_ too! Oh god Ginny what am I going to do?"

Ginny tried to calm Hermione down, "Okay listen, we don't actually know if you're pregnant yet so just calm down. Let's go see the nurse, okay?"

Hermione nodded her head a couple times before agreeing. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and they fast walked out of the Great Hall. At the entrance they ran into Harry and Ron. Hermione squealed and tried to walk faster. Ron looked confused and tried to grab Hermione's hand but she pulled away and walked ahead. Ginny turned to look at Ron's puzzled face, but then quickly rushed after Hermione quickly disappearing figure. By the time she caught up with Hermione she was all ready at the infirmary.

They rushed inside together and up the nurse. She turned to look at them, inspecting their body's to see if they had any injuries. "How may I help you, ladies?"

Hermione took a quick step closer, "I think I'm pregnant"

The nurse smiled slightly, "That's wonderful dear, but how can I help you?"

"I _need_ to know if it's true. Is there anyway you can test me or something?" Hermione asked desperately.

Something in the nurse's head seemed to click, "Oh! Oh, of course dear! Come right this way"

Hermione and Ginny followed her to a small room in the back of the infirmary. Inside of it was a small chair and medical equipment all over. The nurse walked over the chair and told Hermione to sit in it. Hermione obeyed and waited until the nurse came back to her side with a needle. "Now dear, all I have to do is draw some blood, okay?"

Hermione nodded and used her free hand to grip Ginny's hand while the needle went through her skin. When the nurse was done she told the two girls it may be a few minutes and they could wait outside the little room. The stepped outside and sat in chairs by the door. Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulders while Hermione laid her head on Ginny's. It seemed like forever when the nurse finally came out to tell them the news. Hermione and Ginny stood up and Ginny gripped Hermione's hand. The nurse smiled brightly, "Well Ms. Granger, it looks like you're going to be a mother!"

--

_Hey everyone, I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry if I messed up on the pregnant stuff, I don't know much about being pregnant lol. If you guys could give me some details about what happens when you get pregnant that would be great! And I'm also sorry for not knowing the nurse's name. I knew it was Madam something, but I don't remember what._

_Comment?_


	23. Truth Be Told

Hermione awoke to the sound of her name being called. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up, but she flew her head back down to its original resting place when she felt a soaring pain in her skull. She opened her eyes more to see she was in her room and Ginny was sitting next to her. "What happened?"

Ginny sighed, "After Madam Pomfrey said you were pregnant you fainted. When you fell you hut your head pretty bad and Madam Pomfrey made a fit about it, she wanted to keep you in the infirmary. _I_ saved your butt and said you need to be in your room. She told me to put a cold compress in your head until you start to feel better"

Hermione attempted to nod her head without getting a major headache. Ginny reached over a grabbed an ice pack and placed it on Hermione's forehead. Hermione flinched at coldness but Ginny said she would get used to it.

The two girls sat in silence for the next few minutes before Ginny finally broke the silence, "Who are you going to tell first?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Who are you going to tell first, Ron or Neville?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione didn't even hesitate, "Neville"

Ginny nodded, "Why him?"

Hermione shrugged, "It seems right, you know? He's the father, he deserves to know first"

"Yeah, I would tell Neville first too. I wonder how Ron's going to take it"

Hermione snorted, "Probably will try to kill Neville"

Ginny laughed, "Probably"

The girls were silent again, not knowing what to say. Hermione adjusted her ice pack to the spot on her head at hurt the most. Ginny moved over to her bed and lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I'll be here for you" Ginny said.

"I know, thanks" Hermione smiled.

Ginny smiled and moved over on her side so that she could see Hermione. "Ginny?" called Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Ginny laughed, "I love you too"

Hermione smiled and buried her face into her pillow and slowly closed her eyes, she was tired. Ginny too, did the same thing. The two girls soon fell into a deep sleep.

--

Hermione woke up with a start, she felt sick again. She groaned as she ran into the bathroom to throw up again. After she was done puking, Hermione stumbled over to her bed again and laid on its comfy surface.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ginny mumbled.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah I'm fine, just throwing up my guts again"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah don't worry about that, my mum said she threw up constantly when she was pregnant. She said wizards throw up all the time, instead of muggles who don't throw up that much"

Hermione groaned, "Great"

"It'll go away after a few weeks"

Hermione smiled, "Good"

Hermione sat up, despite her aching forehead. "I think I should go tell Neville. It's now or never"

Ginny got up from her bed, "Why don't you go down to go find him? I'll be in the common room when you're done if you want to talk"

Hermione smiled and hugged her best friend. She mumbled quick thanks and slowly walked to the door and down the stairs. She was just about to head out the Portrait when she heard her name being called. She turned around sharply, which caused her head to ache more, and saw Ron coming down the stairs. She wasn't ready to see him, but nevertheless she stayed put as Ron came towards her.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you since this morning and when I came to breakfast with Harry you were acting strange. Are you okay?" Ron asked as he went to grab Hermione's hand.

Hermione put her hand out of his reach and looked down, "I'm fine"

Ron looked hurt and put his hands in his pockets, "Where were you earlier? I was looking for you everywhere"

"Ginny and me fell asleep in our dorm, sorry if I worried you" Hermione said as her voice cracked.

Ron pulled out his right hand from his pocket and placed it on her shoulder, "Hermione, what's going on?

"Nothing" Hermione said as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Hermione-" Ron started as he went to hug her.

"No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Hermione felt more tears now and she knew she was sobbing. She backed away from Ron and started for the portrait, but before she left and turned to look at Ron. She saw pain and confusion in his eyes. "_Don't_ come after me"

Ron watched as his girlfriend ran out the portrait door and felt his heart break as he heard her cry. He _needed_ to go after her, she _needed_ him right now. He started to head towards the portrait when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, you need to let her go"

Ron turned around slowly, "Ginny, what the _hell_ is going on?"

"If I could tell you, I would, but I can't. It's not my position to tell you, it's Hermione's" Ginny said sadly.

Ron slowly nodded, but felt more tears come from his eyes. Ron felt a great sob escape him as Ginny wrapped her arms around his chest.

--

Hermione couldn't find Neville anywhere. She had been walking around for twenty minutes looking for him, all in his favorite spots. Right before she gave up she saw George. She rushed up to him and asked if he had seen Neville. George nodded and said he saw him by the Quididitch field. Hermione thanked him and then rushed on, scared and excited at the same time. When she finally came to the Quididitch field she could see Neville in the distance, he was sitting in the middle of the field, staring up at the sky.

Hermione rushed towards him, calling his name when she was a mere ten feet away. Neville turned around slowly, for he recognized the voice. When he saw her he turned around to his original spot, "Hermione, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Please, leave me alone"

Hermione came forward and sat next to him in the moist grass, "This is important"

Neville turned to look at her face and was ready to tell her off when he saw Hermione's tear-stained face. He softened up a little bit, "Make it quick"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Neville, remember the night when we…you know…we-"

"Had sex?" Neville said simply.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, well, the last couple of days I have been feeling weird and I went to Madam Pomfrey and she said, well she said-"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Said what?"

Hermione turned her head to face Neville, "I'm pregnant Neville"

Neville closed his eyes, "Don't lie to me Hermione"

"But I'm not lying! Ask Madam Pomfrey or even Ginny! Ginny was with me!" Hermione said.

Neville rubbed his temples and after a minute turned to face Hermione again to see tears stream down her face. "Hermione, don't cry. We'll get through this. Does Ron know?"

Hermione started sobbing with shaking her head, "No. I thought it would be right to tell you first. Oh God, Neville how will I tell him? How will he react?"

"Shh Hermione, if Ron loves you as much as I know he does, he'll understand. He may try to murder me first, but he'll eventually understand" Neville reassured her as he brought her into a hug.

--

_The next chapter is ALL about Ron's reaction to Hermione's pregnancy..._

_review?_


	24. Promise Not Kept

Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror. She had been practicing how to tell Ron she was pregnant for hours. So far, she couldn't come up with anything good. She sighed and sat down on her doubled bed. She put her hand in her hands and felt a great sob escape her. How could she let this happen? How could she be _so_ stupid? How could she hurt one of her best friends and then cause another one's heartbreak? And the worst of all was that Neville was being so nice about all of this. He hadn't said a single bad thing to her since she had told him the news. He even brought her back to her room after about two hours of them sitting in the middle of the Quididitch field, comforting each other. Neville was too good of a friend to have this happen to him, he didn't deserve this.

Hermione slowly got up from her bed and wiped away her tears, she needed to work on what to say to Ron, for all she knew it could be her only chance for him to actually listen to her. She stood up in front of the mirror again, this time more confident. "Ron, please don't get mad at me, but I have some bad news for you-"

The door behind her being opened interrupted Hermione. Hermione looked through the mirror to see Ginny's figure; she had something in her hands. Ginny held the object out, "I brought you some lunch, I'd thought you'd be hungry. Especially with the baby and all"

Hermione turned around to grab the bag full of food and mumbled a small, "Thanks"

Ginny sat down at the end of Hermione's bed while Hermione was at the front side. Ginny looked down at the floorboards while Hermione ate. "They're worried about you, especially Ron. I know this might sound cheesy, but Hermione, he seemed _different_ without you"

Hermione looked up at the younger girl, mouth full of food, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just was different, _really_ different. He wouldn't talk to anybody and he hardly ate. It freaked mum out, she knows how Ron is a big eater and all, and she got everyone worried. Mum figured it had something to do with you since she weren't at breakfast and then she started to worry about you. Overall, it was a little uncomfortable for me and most likely Ron" Ginny explained.

Hermione immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess Ginny. I should have never-"

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, I would have been _furious_ if I hasn't in it. I am your best friend after all"

Hermione smiled while reaching over to give her friend a warm hug. "I don't know what I would do without you"

"Die from depression?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione laughed and playfully hit Ginny in the arm. Ginny too laughed, but soon became serious. "Hermione, what were you doing in her before I came in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, I was just trying to figure out how to tell Ron the 'big news'"

Ginny looked serious, "Hermione, you don't need to practice that. When someone has to tell someone else something this important it needs to come from the hearts, not the brain"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I guess your right. I've just been obsessing about this whole thing"

Ginny smiled, "Everyone is going on this thing tonight where we get to see the memorial, maybe I can get Ron to stay and then you could tell him"

Hermione nervously smiled, "Great, I mean I could always see the memorial another time"

"Yeah! Okay, everyone is leaving in about half an hour, I'll go tell Ron right now that you need to talk to him, then I'll come back up here before I go to wish you good luck, okay?"

Hermione nodded while taking a deep breath. She was ready for this, it was time. Ginny gave her a quick smile and soon was out the door. Hermione slowly lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She could do this, she was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her year, she could do anything she set her mind to. Hermione opened her eyes, it had only been a minute. She closed her eyes again and moved her body to her side. She sat there for what seemed forever, but by looking at the clock it had only been five minutes later. Hermione groaned, this is the longest half hour she had ever experienced. She sat up from her bed and grabbed a book off her dresser. She had to idea what the book was, but read it anyway, after all she wasn't really in the mood to read a book right now. After about fifty pages later, she heard her door being opened. Hermione threw the book over on a chair on the corner and shot up from her bed to greet Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "He's staying! As soon as he heard that your name he agreed. He's down in the common room and I have to leave right now, but remember say what's in your heart!"

After that Ginny flew out of their dorm and Hermione was left alone. This isn't going to be so hard, not as hard as those potions quizzes. She walked to the door and over to the stairs that led her to Ron. Hermione took a deep breath, the sooner the better. She started down the steps slowly, taking them one at a time. When she finally came to the point where she could see Ron, she really wished she were blind. What she saw hurt her deeper than she could have thought. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he hadn't slept all night. As she got closer he stood up and turned to face her. "Hey Ron" Hermione said shakily as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ron stepped forward, eyes watering again. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck, "Hermione"

Hermione couldn't take it, she had started to cry and she had only said two words to him. When Ron let go he kissed her softly on the lips, "I've missed you so much. You don't know what it's like to know you're hurting and I can't help you. It was killing me inside. And when Ginny told me you wanted to talk to me I was so overjoyed"

Hermione grabbed his hands and led him over to the couch when they sat down. Hermione looked down at her feet, more tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Ron wiped them away and then moved her face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "What's going on Hermione? Has it something to door with Granville?"

Hermione sadly shook her head, "No, it has nothing to do with Granville"

"Then what?" Ron asked softly.

"Ron, you have to promise me you won't get mad" Hermione said instead.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, "Just promise me! Promise me you won't go crazy and so something stupid!"

Ron looked confused, but promised anyway.

Hermione felt those tears that lingered at her eyelids come down her cheeks, "Ron, I'm pregnant"

Ron dropped Hermione's hands, "What do you mean you're pregnant? Hermione, we haven't had sex since-"

Hermione cried even harder, "Ron, please-"

Ron stood up and backed away from Hermione, "How could you? And with my own _brother_! He's family Hermione! How will I ever face him again?"

Hermione looked away, he thought the baby was Charlie's. Ron, seeing Hermione's face, said, "You've got to be kidding me! It's not Charlie's is it?"

Hermione started sobbing, "Ron, I can-"

Ron looked furious, "Is it Charlie's or not?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, "It's not"

Ron's face got red and he turned around and punched the wall behind him, which made Hermione jump, she had never seen him like this before. Ron turned back to her, "Whose baby is it? Who's the bastard that got you knocked up?"

Hermione got up from her seat, "Ron, please just calm-"

"Who is it Hermione?" Ron yelled.

"Neville" Hermione quietly said.

"Neville Longbottom" Ron said over and over again, "Screwing my girlfriend"

Hermione moved over to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ron quickly moved away from her, his face towards the wall in which he punched. "When did you two… you know?"

"The day you and Harry came back. I was half-drunk and the other half of me was _not_ me. When I saw that you and Harry were back after _two_ years I became a different person"

Ron turned around, tears falling from his eyes, "But I was _back_, I was _home_"

Hermione couldn't stand to see Ron like this, just like he couldn't stand to see her when she was upset. Hermione reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled back coldly. "_Don't_ touch me. I need time, _a lot_ of time to think about this. Right now I can hardly look at you"

With that Ron left the common room. Hermione fell to her knees, she couldn't believe this was happening, Ron Weasly has left her again.

--

_I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter there will be more Granville stuff..._

_Review?_


	25. Kidnapped

Granville looked around at the table before him. He was at the head of it; Sulnap and Haley were on either side of him. Around him stood all of his men, some of them had to stand up near the back of the room for the table was not big enough. He stared down at his men, they looked eager to hear what was happening. Granville took a deep breath, "You may want to know why I called you all here. I have thought about the situation at Hogwarts and have come to the conclusion that if we all work together we could break the barrier that protects them. We would be a surprise attack. Once we get ourselves into Hogwarts our main priority is to find Hermione Granger. Do what ever you have to get her, kill whoever you have to kill. I want Hermione _alive_; do not harm her if you find her. I am giving each and everyone of you time to get ready for this, prepare the best way you can. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Use your time wisely, they are _all_ powerful wizards, _especially_ Hermione Granger"

With one last look at his men he disappeared to his room, Sulnap and Haley close behind. Once the three had gotten inside of his room Haley spoke up, "Master, when you said it would be a surprise attack were you considering the noise when we break down the barrier? From experience I know how loud the noise can get, you can hear it for miles"

Granville waved his hand, "We'll use a muffling charm"

Haley started talking again, "But what about-"

"Us?" Sulnap interrupted, "Surely someone will see our immense men and know we have arrived"

"Invisibility spell, used it many times, works wonders" Granville explained.

Haley and Sulnap nodded while turning to leave the room. Granville watched them go, he was tired. Granville moved over to his double bed and pulled out his dresser next to him to grab a picture. In it were Mary-Sue and he; it was taken a few years ago, before he left. Merlin, he missed her.

--

Hermione sighed; today wasn't going to be any better than yesterday. After Ron had left she went up to her room and cried for hours. When Ginny finally came up to go to bed and saw Hermione and held her until she had fallen asleep. Ginny had said she hadn't seen Ron, but guess he was okay. Hermione brushed her teeth and then put in a piece of gum to get rid of the vomit smell. She quietly got dressed, she didn't want to wake Ginny. She was up late as it was comforting her, she needed sleep. Hermione quickly walked down the stairs. Today, she had decided to do more research. She knew that they hadn't had much luck before, but they hadn't looked up Mary-Sue before either. Hermione knew Mary-Sue had something to do with the puzzle, she might even be the missing piece.

Hermione thanked Merlin that no one was in the common room, she didn't think there would be anyone in there anyway, it was too early. The sun had just come up, breakfast wasn't even served yet, but the library _was_ open. Hermione knew for a fact that Hogwarts kept a record list of all their students in the library. She planned to go there today. She walked slowly to the library and smiled at the librarian when she walked in. Hermione moved over to the S section and ran her fingers over their spins softly as she searched for Students. As Hermione came closer, she accidentally ran into to someone.

"Sorry!" Hermione immediately told the person, before looking to see whom it was.

"It's okay Hermione" said a dreamy voice, Hermione knew that voice.

"Luna!" Hermione said as she hugged the girl tight, "I haven't seen you in forever! I didn't know you were here!"

Luna smiled, "It's okay, you've been busy. I knew I would run into you soon anyway"

Hermione smiled, "So what are you doing in the library?"

"Same thing you are, looking for a book on students" Luna answered.

Hermione was stunned, "How did you know I was looking for a book on students?"

Luna sighed, "I honestly don't know. Sometimes I just know these things. It's kind of weird"

Hermione smiled, "Welcome to the weird club, I'm the president"

Luna laughed, "Oh Hermione, your power isn't weird, I think it's special"

Hermione's smiled faded, "How did you know about my power?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "It's that thing again, I told you it's weird"

Hermione whispered, "What else do you know?"

"I know that Fred, Sirius, and Dumbledore are alive, but I have a feeling there's more out there that are alive too"

Hermione got excited, "Do you know who?"

Luna shook her head sadly, "Afraid not, sorry"

"It's okay, I mean three are alive. Three is better than zero, right?" Hermione smiled.

"Right" smiled Luna, "So, how about we work together on this one? I think I'll kind of hard for us to read the same book at the same time"

Hermione laughed, "Let's work together"

The two girls took a mere two minutes to find the book and then dragged the two thousand-page book to a small table in the corner of the big library. They read through every line, but couldn't find any Mary-Sue's. "Maybe she didn't go to Hogwarts" Luna said.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling she did. How about we check any old school articles? She might be in one" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go ask Madam O'Brien for the articles" Luna said.

Hermione nodded, while waiting Hermione thought of Mary-Sue, what if you didn't go to Hogwarts? What if you wasn't a wizard? What if you was a muggle? Just then Luna came back with a big box full of papers. "Here they are, every single article every written. This is going to take a while to read" Luna said,

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Luna, we could use a locater spell"

Luna made a soft "Oh" and Hermione went to work. She flicked her wand and said Mary-Sue a few times and when she was done three papers came flying towards her. Hermione took the long one while Luna took the two short ones. The first one Luna read was a teacher named Mary-Sue. The second one Luna read only showed a small picture and a headline underneath it. All it said was that she was a good student and didn't deserve what had happened to her. Luna was puzzled, what had happened?

"What's yours say?" Luna asked.

Hermione handed the article over to Luna with a smile on her face, "Read it".

Luna took the article out of Hermione's hands and read on.

_Today we are sad to report that Mary-Sue Oxford has gone missing. Mary-Sue is a young, bright witch that could outsmart any student of her class. Mary-Sue had many friends that loved her deeply. Her parents are muggles and work as Surgeons. She does excellent is every subject, but enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts the best. She once said that Professor Quirrul was her favorite teacher. When she went missing the whole school went into grieving. Another student had gone missing, he is her classmate named Daniel Marley. He friends reportedly say they had never seen the two together and that Marley didn't have many friends. He was always quiet and mysterious. Many students however believe Marley was involved in Dark Magic. _

When Luna was done reading the article she stared at Hermione with wide eyes, "She was kidnapped!"

"Not just any ordinary kidnapping either, I think Daniel Marley is Granville. And she wasn't in the glass list because she never graduated. This article was written a few weeks before graduation, the years before we came to Hogwarts"

"Hermione, why would he kidnap Mary-Sue?" Luna asked.

"Who knows? He could have had a scary crush on her or something. Thing is, I don't think Mary-Sue has been seen since"

Luna's eyes opened wider, "You think he still has her? After all these years?"

"Of course. If Mary-Sue ever did come back, it would make headlines, she was the first student to go missing in Hogwarts" Hermione explained.

"Hermione, we have to save her!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know" Hermione whispered.

--

Ron lay on his back, facing the sky. He had been her since last night, he hadn't moved at all. He hadn't even slept, but he wasn't even that tired. He couldn't get the thought of Hermione and Neville together out of his mind. He kept seeing them kissing and then start laughing at him, making fun of him. Ron closed his eyes, _his_ Hermione was _pregnant_.

"Ron! Where have you been? Your mum's been worried sick!" called Harry's voice.

Ron continued to stare at the sky, ignoring Harry. Harry came closer and nudged Ron in the shoulder with his foot. "What's the matter mate?"

"Hermione's pregnant"

Harry broke out into a big smile, "That's great! I knew you always wanted kids! I wonder if it's going to be a-"

"It's not mine" Ron interrupted.

Harry's smiled faded, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione and Neville fucked, now she's pregnant. It's pretty simple Harry" Ron snapped.

Harry sat down on the cool grass next Ron. "Listen mate, don't take this the wrong way, but we were gone for two years. Hermione didn't know when or if we were coming home"

"Harry, it was the night we came back. We were home" Ron said softly.

"Ron, do you remember Hermione's face when she saw us? She was shocked and by the look of her walking I'd say she was drunk too. I don't think she meant to have sex with him. She loves you Ron, she wouldn't mean to hurt you like this"

"I don't care, she still had sex with him. I don't know when I'll be able to forgive her or if I _will_ be able to forgive her" Ron said as he stood up.

Harry's face got red and he stood up next to Ron. "Ron, I can't believe you! You had sex with _many_ women while we were away and you get mad because Hermione had sex with one guy?"

"This is different" Ron said.

Harry took a step closer to Ron, "How could this possibly be different?"

Ron thought for a minute, "I don't know, it just is!"

"Ron, you're an asswhole" Harry said coldly as he walked off into Hogwarts castle. Ron didn't care what Harry thought, what Hermione did was unforgivable.

--

_Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is about Granville's attack..._

_Review?_


	26. It's Your Destiny

Hermione stared at the fat lady, who was giving her countless dirty looks. Hermione took a step forward, as if to enter the common room, but then took two steps back hesitantly. The fat lady gave a great sigh, "You've been doing that for twenty minutes, are you coming in or not?"

"Yes-no! Oh, I don't know!" Hermione said, frustrated. Hermione knew for a fact that Ron would go around blabbing to everyone about her pregnancy, she didn't want to deal with that right now. Everyone would be happy or worried; they were after all stick in a castle due to the fact that they were in another battle. This defiantly wasn't the time to be pregnant. Hermione turned around and walked away slowly, she wasn't ready to deal with this, but most of all she wasn't ready to deal with Molly Weasly.

Hermione continued on down various halls, until she came upon the Great Hall. She walked in to find it empty, or so she thought. At first glance it looked like an old, lonely room, but if you glance at close enough she could see Dumbledore sitting in the headmaster's chair at the teacher's table. Hermione smiled brightly and waved, as she got closer. Dumbledore waved back and urged her to come closer. Hermione did and sat next to him, there she saw his serious face.

Dumbledore smiled softly while putting his hand on top of hers, "Your power is growing stronger. When you can see me outside of your dream that is a very good sign Hermione. At this rate, I'll me back for everyone to see me in no time"

Hermione looked confused, "My power's getting stronger? But how? I haven't done anything in the last couple of weeks besides researching on defensive spells"

Dumbledore winked, "Oh Ms. Granger, you have done more than you could imagine. Your power grows _inside_ of you as we speak"

Hermione put a hand to her stomach, "You mean my baby?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It may not be the power, but it sure is helping it along. Without this baby you would never have been able to fulfill your destiny"

"So all of the events that have happened in my life have been happening for a reason? Even when Harry and Ron left?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes indeed. Without Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly leaving you would have never had sexual relations with Neville Longbottom"

Hermione looked down at her not-yet round stomach, "Why Neville? Why couldn't it have been Ron?"

"That is a question I have yet to seek the answer. It may be because of the love he holds for you or the fact that you and him have a lot of the same feelings. You both lost your parents after all," Dumbledore explained.

"But that's different, we lost out parents different ways. Neville's parents were killed while mine are still alive, they just chose not to be in my life" Hermione pointed out.

"You are correct Ms. Granger, but you are also wrong. Yes, you have may lost your parents different ways, but you still lost them. Either way both of you have feelings of grief for not having parents, regret for not being able to save or be a better child, and determination to always be there for your children"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore in his twinkling blue eyes, "Why _me_?"

Dumbledore grabbed both of her hands, "Because you have the strength to go through with this, you have love that can defeat all, and you have the brains to do what's right and not mess up along the way"

Hermione's eyes started to water, "But I'm in this alone, I can tell no one of the potential of my powers. They have no idea what's happening or how they can help because I can't help them"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Oh, but Hermione, you're not in this alone. Your friends may not know of your secret, but they will always stick by your side. And plus, I believe Luna Lovegood knows of your secret, does she not?"

Hermione nodded and Dumbledore gave her hands a tight squeeze. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to my book in Godric's room"

"Wait! Why is it that I can only see you when I only see Sirius and Fred in my dreams or when I touch something of their past?" Hermione asked before Dumbledore disappeared.

"Well, that's because you haven't found their right memory yet. Think about events that happened in their lifetime, go to the _most_ important event's destination. I'm sure you will find them there" With that Dumbledore had gone.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling, where were George and Sirius located. She tried to think back of Harry telling stories about Sirius and Ron telling stories about Fred, what story was an important one? Hermione's eyes went wide, the small pond by the Shrieking Shack! Sirius had almost gotten the demontor's kiss there, she was sure he would be there. Hermione jumped off from her chair and headed out into the cool breeze.

--

Neville sat on his bed and leaned up against the headboard. He hadn't been downstairs in over twenty-four hours; he sure wasn't about to find out what Ron would do to him. He closed her eyes and tried not to think about food, the last thing he had was a chocolate frog, but that was _hours_ ago. "Neville, what are you doing up here? It's a beautiful day out, you should enjoy it," came a voice.

Neville's eyes to shot to see Dean Thomas, "I can't. Ron will kill me if he sees me"

Dean looked confused, "I'm not going to ask, but whatever you did to piss him off you don't have to worry, he's not downstairs. I saw him outside with Harry earlier"

Neville sighed with relief, "Thank Merlin, I thought I would be up here forever. Hey, why aren't you with Ginny?"

"She's still sleeping, Lavender said she had a long night. Supposedly Hermione was crying about something all night and Ginny was comforting her. I don't know why she was crying though," Dean explained.

Neville smiled nervously, "Oh well, okay, I'm going to go eat before Ron gets back"

Dean laughed, "That would be a good idea"

Neville scooted off his bed and walked through the door of his dorm, this was going to be an interesting day.

--

Ron walked back to common room to get try to get some sleep. Even though he wasn't tired he should at least try, it's beats sitting around in grass all day and staring up at the sky. As Ron continued down the hallway he realized that he needed a shower too, he had thought the smell was coming from one of the classrooms, but he was wrong. As Ron rounded a corner he ran into something hard. The force knocked down Ron and the hard object, concluding that the hard object was indeed a person.

"Sorry" they both muttered at the same time, not yet seeing the other's face.

When Ron looked up a second later he saw the face he never would have liked to see again. This face made him want to punch a wall in, this face would him want to vomit, this face belonged to Neville Longbottom.

--

_First of all, I would like to say sorry because I said that this chapter would be about Granville's attack. At the last minute, I changed it. For sure the next chapter will be about Neville and Ron. After that will be the attack. It might be in the same chapter, it might not. It most likely will though. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Review?_


	27. Sirius Talks

Okay, this chapter is a little bit longer so I hope you enjoy

_Okay, this chapter is a little bit longer so I hope you enjoy!_

--

Hermione shivered as she walked on, she should have brought a jacket or sweater. It was already starting to get dark outside and the temperature was falling fast. She walked a little faster to keep warm, while rubbing her already goose-bumpy arms. When she finally saw the Shrieking Shack she had started to run, it may be warm inside. Hermione climbed the slowly tilting stairs fast and collapsed onto a fluffy chair. She smiled at the warmth and sat there for a few minutes before she decided she needed to head to the pond, she didn't want to be out too long.

As Hermione came closer to the dark pond, it seemed to get colder. She tightly wrapped her arms around her shoulder as she felt a shiver run through her, the pond was scary at night. "No need to be scared Hermione" came a voice.

Hermione smiled, Sirius _was_ here. She turned around with a smile on her face and hugged Sirius tightly. "You have no idea how happy Harry is going to be when he knows you're still alive," Hermione told him with tears in her eyes.

Sirius smiled brighter, "I can't wait to see him again. I miss him a lot, you know. It gets pretty lonely down here all by myself. It gives me a lot of time to think, mostly about Harry. Even though it wasn't my fault, I always felt guilty about leaving him"

Hermione shook her head, "Don't _ever_ feel guilty about that Sirius, I had enough of that from Harry's side"

"Harry felt guilty?"

"Yeah, for a while. He wouldn't hardly talk to anyone for days, but he finally came around" Hermione explained.

"Good, good. You know Hermione; the only thing that kept me from going insane was you. When I heard that you were going to be the one bring me back I never lost faith. You have always been a bright witch, I knew you could pull this off, and now you're here!"

Hermione looked down sadly, "But I'm not here to get you now, only to visit you. Dumbledore said that it's me who has to figure all this stuff out, and right now I have no clue how to get you out"

Sirius moved her head upright towards his, "Don't worry about it Hermione, I still have faith in you, I always will. You _can_ figure this out, no matter what you think." Hermione slowly nodded her head and Sirius continued on, "Speaking of Dumbledore, how is the old fart?"

"Oh, I forgot that you died before him. He died about a year after you did" Hermione explained.

Sirius's smiled faded, "Oh"

Hermione put her head up, "But it's okay, he's like you, he alive!"

Sirius's smile came back up, "That's great! Wait, does that mean there are more out there like me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. George Weasly is like you too" Hermione smiled.

"George died? Who else died that I didn't know about? Is Voldemort dead?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Voldemort _is_ dead, Harry killed him about three years ago. And yes, other's did die, but before I tell you, can I mention happy times first?" Sirius nodded and Hermione continued, "Well, first off, Bill got married to Fleur"

"You mean the veela?" asked Sirius.

"Yes"

"Well, go Bill!" laughed Sirius.

Hermione laughed, "And Lupin and Tonks got married…and had a baby"

Sirius smiled even brighter, "Remus has a kid! What's his name?"

"Teddy" Hermione said, "He is such a cutie, you would love him"

Sirius smiled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What as happened with you?"

Hermione blushed, "Actually, I'm pregnant"

Sirius clapped Hermione on the back, "That's great! I always knew you and Ron would get married and then have a few kiddies, it's in the Weasly blood"

Hermione looked down, "It's not Ron's"

Sirius pulled his hand down, "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I mean I love Ron and all, but when I…conceived this baby it was a mistake, or so I thought. Earlier today, Dumbledore informed me that this baby will be the reason of your return, it will help me bring you back somehow," Hermione said.

Sirius smiled again, "Well, there's a reason you should be happy. I'm sure Ron is pretty upset though, Molly and Arthur were always complaining about his temper"

"He does have a temper, you should have seen him when I told him about it. He punched a wall!"

Sirius looked up at the sky, "I did that once, it hurt like hell too. I give him props for not crying like a baby afterwards, Lord knows I almost did"

Hermione laughed until it was uncontrollable. It was the best laugh she had laughed in days and it felt good to welcome her old friend back. Sirius watched Hermione and started to laugh too, soon they were both laughing uncontrollably. They both stopped when they heard a trig behind them snap, Hermione whipped her head around. Seconds later, a panting Ginny Weasly came out through the woods, "Hermione, you have to come to the castle, Ron and Neville got into a fight!"

Hermione gasped and quickly rushed over to Ginny, but before Hermione took off into the castle she turned to look at Sirius once more, only thing is that he already disappeared.

--

"Umm…hi R-Ron" Neville said, nervously.

Ron didn't say anything, but instead stood up slowly, never losing eye contact with Neville. Once he finally was at his full height, he towered over Neville. Neville shivered with fright and backed away a few steps. Ron took the same steps forward and clutched his two fists together. "You know what I heard, Neville? That you fucked my girlfriend! Now she's fucking pregnant! Did you know that?! You know, I always thought you were my friend, but I guess not. I mean, friends don't go around fucking their friends girlfriends' now do they?"

Neville shivered again, "N-no, I g-guess not, but R-Ron she w-wasn't y-your g-girlfriend at t-the time"

Ron took a few more steps forward, "It doesn't matter! I'm still in love with her and it _still_ hurts!"

"Well, it hurt me when I see you two together! God Ron, I've had feelings for Hermione since fourth year, but no she _always_ choose you! Even when you were going around and snogging Lavender Brown! I know Hermione is a smart witch, but I never would have thought she would stay with you so long, especially when you and Harry left her!" Neville said, more confident.

"It's called true love, Neville! Maybe you should stop obsessing with my girlfriend and go find one!" Ron yelled as he shoved a finger in Neville's chest.

Neville took a step forward and punched Ron as hard as he could. Ron hit the ground so hard he made a smacking noise. When Ron came up from the ground, Neville could see blood flowing out of his nose and down his chin. "You bitch!" Ron yelled as he came towards Neville. Neville tried to dodge Ron's punch, but Ron was ready for that move, he hit Neville right in the jaw. Neville fell backward a couple of steps and hit the wall, he himself, felt a prickle of blood inside in mouth. Neville growled and went after Ron again, this time the two were one the floor, punching each other.

There was a faint scream and then the two were being pried off each other. Harry had Ron and Dean had Neville. The next moment Hermione came rushing towards the two young men, looking out of breath. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

They hung their head in shame as Hermione lectured them. "I swear neither of you can be trusted when your together! You guys are being too immature! I mean, just because I'm pregnant with Neville's baby doesn't mean you can go around picking fights Ron!"

They were a few gasps, but Hermione didn't notice, she was too busy. Ron looked furious, "Me? Neville was the one who threw out the first punch! I was just defending my self!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, and my names Santa Claus! I'm not stupid Ron, I know you have a temper!"

"I can't believe you don't believe me! I thought you trusted me Hermione! I thought we trusted each other! I wouldn't lie to you about something like this!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and turned to Harry and Dean, "Take them to the infirmary, their wounds look pretty bad"

Harry nodded and the four boys walked off, Ron still shouting to Hermione that he wasn't lying. Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands, she _really_ didn't need this right now. Ginny came up next to Hermione, "Hey, I know you maybe don't want to hear this right now, but You just blurted to practically the entire castle that your pregnant"

Hermione groaned, she really had though Ron would have told everyone. Ginny grabbed Hermione by her shoulder and lead her out of the hallway, Luna following closely behind. They soon came to an empty classroom and the three sat down in some chairs. They sat in silence for a while, before Ginny offered to go get some food for the three of them.

Once Ginny was gone, Hermione decided she didn't want to talk about what just happened. Instead she decided to tell Luna about Sirius. "I talked to Sirius today"

Luna smiled, "How is he?"

"Great, but he said he was lonely. I told him some of the happy things he missed, but I soft of forget to tell him about Lupin and Tonks dying, okay I meant not to tell him. I kind of avoided it, I didn't want him to find out tonight, I'll tell him when he comes back"

Luna nodded, "I would do the same thing, Lupin was his only friend left from his Hogwarts days"

"Yeah"

The two fell into a silence for a few minutes. "I also talked to Dumbledore"

"What did he have to say?" asked Luna.

"He told me that my baby is going to help me with this whole power thing. He also told me that everything that has happened in the past two years has happened to get this baby and to prepare me for this battle" Hermione explained.

"Wow, who ever gave you this power planned everything out pretty good" Luna remarked.

"Yeah, I guess" Hermione said.

The next moment Ginny came back, holding three platefuls of delicious food, "Let's eat!"

--

Granville watched as his men worked hard for the upcoming day, this was the last night to train. Tomorrow was the day, the day he would attack.

--

_Now the _next _chapter will be about the attack. Hermione will talk to George soon, _and_ something tragic will happen in the _next_ chapter…_

_Review?_


	28. Fred

_Sorry for the confusion about the whole Fred/George thing. I messed up and put George's name instead of Fred's, sorry!_

_And another thing, I was on YouTube only day and I saw that some people make trailers for their stories on here and put them on YouTube. I really want to have one for The Heartbreak Year, but the problem is that I don't have enough clips. All the clips I have are Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Driving Lessons, and Ballet Shoes. It would be great if someone could send me some clips to my e-mail, __or if someone wants to make the trailer for me they are welcome to do so. If someone wishes to make the trailer, please e-mail me first! Even if someone wants to make a trailer for any of my other stories, they are welcome to, but remember to e-mail me. I really want a trailer for The Heartbreak Year and I need some help, so please help me! :) If you don't want to e-mail post a review stating you want to make a video:)_

_P.S. The e-mail address you can send the clips or request to are in my profile:)_

--

Ron looked up at the infirmary ceiling; with his non-swollen eye he could see Hermione's face. Yes, he realized this could be because of the medicine Madam Pomfrey was giving him, but he didn't care. He was just so happy to be able to see her face without her yelling or crying. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much. Ron planned on marrying her some day; he had known she was the one for him for a while, almost three years. That was probably the main reason why Ron was so hurt that Hermione was pregnant with another man's baby, he had thought that she didn't love him, but she did. With all her heart, she loved Ron more than anything in this world. Ron continued to stare up at the ceiling and would smile every few seconds when Hermione would laugh.

The _real_ Hermione stood a few feet away and watched as Ron smiled up at the ceiling, she was puzzled, she couldn't see anything on the ceiling, but she couldn't look away. It felt butterflies inside of her every time Ron smiled. Hermione put her attention to the bed several feet down from Ron's, it was Neville. He seemed to have faired worse than Ron, poor Neville could hardly open his left eye. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, if it wasn't for her stupid self, none of this would have happened. But then again a wise Professor once told her everything happens for a reason. Hermione blinked her tears back as she moved forward to Ron's bed. As she got closer, she grabbed the curtains and wrapped them around herself, so that she could have some privacy with Ron.

Ron smiled once he saw her and grabbed her hand. Hermione tearfully smiled back and lightly kissed his hand that was now covering hers. "I'm sorry Hermione, I should have never acted the way I did. I was a bastard and deserve to die for hurting you"

Hermione shook her head, making her curls fly around across her shoulders. "Don't you dare _ever_ say you deserve to be dead, Ronald Weasly. If you were dead, _I_ would die. Ron, I can't live without you. You have no idea how hard it was for me those _long_ two years, that's why I slept with Neville. It was a mistake, but I'm glad I did it"

Ron dropped Hermione's hand, "What do you mean you're glad you did it? Do you love him?"

"Yes, Ron, I do love him, but not the same love I hold for you. I love Neville like a friend or a brother, but _not_ a lover. The only reason I'm glad I slept with him is this baby, Ron this baby is going to help me make it, and it's going to keep me going. I can't give up when I have this baby, I have to be here for it"

Ron looked down at Hermione's stomach, "Do you want a boy or girl?"

Hermione smiled, "I don't think it matters, either way I want this baby"

Ron nodded, "I want my first baby to be a girl, and I would name her Rose"

"That's a beautiful name Ron, if it's going to be a girl I might name it Rose" Hermione said as she again took Ron's hand.

Ron smiled, "I always thought that you would be pregnant with my baby"

Hermione kissed Ron gently on the nose, "That could still happen"

Ron pulled Hermione towards him again and gently kissed Hermione on the lips. When he pulled away he looked into Hermione's eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione smile so bright that it looked like a hanger was stuck in her mouth. She cried and kissed Ron forcefully on the mouth for a few minutes before she gave him her answer, "I'd love to!"

Ron smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and leaned up to kiss her passionately on her lips once more. Hermione moved over to Ron's bed and sat on top of him, but after a few minutes Ron pulled away. "I'm sorry that I don't have a ring"

Hermione laughed, "We don't need one right now, all we need is each other"

Ron smiled, "I love you, Hermione"

"I love you too, Ron"

"Ahem" coughed a voice.

Hermione jumped off the bed and looked at Madam Pomfrey's scolding face. "Ms. Granger, there is to be no sexual interactions in _my_ infirmary, and with your condition I don't think it is wise"

Hermione blushed, "Sorry Madam, I was just leaving anyway" Hermione went to lean over to give Ron a kiss, but stopped when Madam Pomfrey gave her a dirty look. "Bye Ron, I love you. I'll see you later, I'm going to go take a walk outside" is what she said instead.

Ron waved, "I love you too"

Madam Pomfrey closed Ron's curtains tight and followed Hermione to the entrance. Before leaving the infirmary Hermione turned around and looked at Neville. "Madam, can I talk to Neville for a minute?"

"I don't know Ms. Granger, he's hurt pretty bad and he should rest--"

"Please Madam, it will only take a minute" Hermione begged.

Madam Pomfrey signed, "Fine, but only for a minutes, he really _does_ need his rest"

Hermione nodded and followed Madam Pomfrey to Neville's bedside. "Mr. Longbottom, you have a visitor"

Neville very slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Hermione he did his best to smile at her. "Hey Hermione"

Hermione sat in the chair besides his bed, "Hey Neville, how are you doing?"

"Better, but your boyfriend can throw a nasty punch," Neville laughed.

Hermione decided this wasn't the best time to tell Neville the engagement. "I can see that"

After a moment of silence Neville looked up at Hermione again, "I was thinking of names for the baby. If it's a boy maybe Riley and if it's a girl I was thinking Elizabeth"

Hermione smiled, "Those are beautiful names, Neville. Our child would be happy to have them" Even though Ron was the love of her life, she would always go with what Neville said when it came to the baby, even names.

"What about you? Have you thought of any names yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, not yet. I've been busy, but I like the names you picked, maybe we can go with those"

Neville smiled, "Whatever you say"

Hermione smiled back and was about to tell him how good of a friend he was when Madam Pomfrey came over to the two. "I think that's enough for the day, Ms. Granger. Mr. Longbottom needs his rest"

Hermione stood up from her chair and kissed Neville on the forehead, "Get better, okay?"

Neville nodded and said good-bye as Madam Pomfrey pulled out some medication for him to take. Hermione walked past Ron's bed and heard snoring behind the curtain and laughed, Ron either was always sleeping or eating.

--

Granville stood outside of the forbidden forest, they were not in Hogwarts grounds yet, but they would be soon. All of his men have been here since morning, more than five hours ago. He turned to Haley, "How's it coming?"

"It should be down it 4…3…2…1…--"

_BAM!_

If they hadn't put a muffling charm on the castle earlier, its occupants would have been sure to hear it. Granville smiled, "Its time men, now remember what I said. I want Hermione Granger _alive_"

They were several grunts of understanding and then they were off, all of them invisible, towards the castle. Granville stared up at the immense castle, oh how much he had hated it when he was a boy, the only thing he had liked about the place was Mary-Sue. Granville shook Mary-Sue from his mind; he needed to concentrate on his task right now. As they got closer and closer Granville saw that the entrance doors were open, they really should start closing them, somebody could _break in_.

The group stopped outside the doors, they had seen no one along the way, it was time to go inside and get what they came for.

--

Hermione stood in the middle of the Quididitch pitch, she had thought this would be the place where Fred's best memory would be, after all he _did_ love Quididitch. But as she stood there, she realized this couldn't be Fred's memory, she hadn't seen him yet. "Don't worry Hermione, I'm here"

Hermione whipped around and sure enough there stood Fred Weasly. He ran up to Hermione and hugged her tight, causing her to be lifted off the ground. Hermione laughed, it felt good to have Fred around again; she had always missed his humor. When Fred put her down the first thing he said was, "After I um…sort of died at the Battle of Hogwarts, did anyone else die, like you know, in my family?"

"You were the only one to die in your family, yes, but others did die" Hermione replied.

"Who?" asked Fred.

"Lupin and Tonks"

"Oh my god! What about Teddy? He is okay?" Fred asked franticly.

Hermione laughed, Fred had always had a special place in his heart for children. "Yes, Teddy is fine. He is currently staying with Bill and Fleur"

Fred took a deep sigh, "That's good"

Hermione grabbed Fred's hands, "Your family will be so happy to hear that you are alive, especially your mother"

Fred grasped Hermione's hands, "How is mum? Is she okay? What about everyone else? How is George? Is he doing okay without his ear? What does Ginny--"

Hermione laughed, "Fred, calm down! Everyone's fine! But they all miss you terribly, they think about you all the time, that I am certain"

Fred looked down, tears in his eyes, "It feels good to know everyone is okay. You have no idea how hard it was for me to be here for almost three years and not know how my family is"

Hermione lifted Fred's head, "I know it must have been hard, but remember that you will see them soon, I promise you that. I will not let you down, okay?"

Fred smiled, "Okay, but just don't get sidetracked having sex with my brother, okay?"

Hermione giggled and slapped Fred on the arm, "I won't, don't worry. He's in the hospital wing anyway, if I even _try_ to kiss him Madam Pomfrey is _all over me_ about her infirmary rules"

"Ron's in the infirmary? Is he okay?" Fred asked again, a scared look on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's fine, he just got into a fight with Neville is all, Neville came out of it worse though"

Fred laughed, "Ron always _did_ have a temper, didn't he?"

"_Big_ temper" laughed Hermione.

--

Where was she? He couldn't find her anywhere and they had searched the castle for almost an hour. The only place they hadn't looked was the grounds. Granville left the castle of screams and tourture and ventured out into the silent, cold night.

He walked to the Black Lake and then to Hogsmade, which was deserted, but she wasn't there. He decided to check the Quiditch Pitch next. As he walked towards the Pitch he thought he could see a figure or shape of a person. Granville walked a little faster, this time hearing her voice, she said something about a temper. Funny thing was that he couldn't see anyone besides her.

"Now whom are we talking to, Hermione?" he asked from behind her.

He must have scared her for she jumped and whipped around so fast that he thought he heard a crack. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, it was very simple, I just walked to the Quididitch Pitch from the castle" Granville smirked.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"What else would I want Hermione? I want you" Granville said honestly.

"You can't have me, I'm not going to go with you"

"You don't have a choice, I may not want to kill you, but I can still damage you a little" Granville threatened.

"I'd like to see you try" Hermione snapped.

"Have it your way" Granville said as he took out his wand, but Hermione was too fast for him. She already had her wand out and quickly threw a spell at him. He felt a hard pounding in his chest and he flew backwards about ten feet away. Once her got up he could feel blood run down his mouth. "You're going to regret doing that Ms. Granger"

--

Ron heard screams and instantly started to panic. Madam Pomfrey jumped up from her tabled and ran to the infirmary doors and opened them to only shut them just as fast. She turned around and leaned against the door in a scared manner. Ron got up from his bed, "Madam, what's going on?"

"Nothing dear, just go back to your--"

Another scream. Ron ran to the doors and shoved Madam Pomfrey out of the way so he could see what was going on. Ron gasped, they were being attacked. Ron closed the doors and turned back to Madam Pomfrey, "Take care of Neville and make sure he doesn't get hurt"

Before Ron could exit the room, Madam Pomfrey grabbed his arm, "You don't think your going out there, do you?"

Ron pulled his arm away, "I have to, my friends and family are out there, plus I'm fine, just a black eye"

"But Mr. Weasly--"

Ron didn't let her finish the rest, he ran out of the room in search of a familiar face, mostly in search for _one_ face, Hermione Granger. Ron rushed on, unable to find someone he knew. He threw many curses at many different men, all of them going down. Once he came to the Great Hall he saw red hair and knew it had to be on of his family members. He ran to the hair and saw Ginny fighting with Harry beside her. Ron joined in on the fight while asking them questions, "Have either of you seen Hermione?"

They both shouted no. Ron looked around at the immense amount of evil wizards, "How long have we been under attack?"

"A while now, over an hour. They just started to get towards the infirmary, that's why you couldn't hear the attacks" Harry told his friend.

Ron nodded, "I have to go find Hermione"

Ron didn't wait for an answer as he ran off. He tired to think back to their last conversation, had she said anything about where she would be going? As Ron cast another counter curse at a man he remembered he saying something about going for a walk. Ron quickly ran towards the entrance doors, dodging curses along the way. He had to save her, he had to get there in time, he had to get there before Granville did.

As Ron raced on, the first thing he saw was the Quididitch Pitch. On it looked like two figures, they were both laying down. Ron screamed Hermione's name and raced forward to get to her. When he came to her she was on the grass and was bleeding badly. Hermione held her stomach and said Ron's name. "Yes, Hermione, I'm here, you don't need to worry"

Ron shifted his attention the second figure he had seen, but as he looked over, the figure was gone.

--

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was longer and that's always a good thing :) The tragic thing had happened, but you don't get to see what really happens until the next chapter…

_Review?_


	29. Hold Me

_Thanks to all those wonderful reviews that I have been getting! I love them all :) Okay, so a few days ago I put up a trailer for The Heartbreak Year on YouTube, it isn't that good, but oh well :) There's a link to it in my profile._

--

Hermione screamed in pain again, she couldn't take it. Madam Pomfrey took and wet towel and wiped it across her face while Ginny held her hand. Yes, the attack was over, but to Hermione it had just begun. Madam Pomfrey had brought in special healers from St. Mungo's to help heal Hermione. They said Hermione was in pretty bad shape. She had been hit with an effective counter curse that causes torture, not dying, just torture. Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand tighter as another shot of pain went through her body. One of the healers walked over to her dresser next to Hermione to grab something, Hermione grabbed her hand. "Is my baby okay? Please say my baby's okay"

The healer placed her hand on top and Hermione's and squeezed it, "I'm very sorry dear--"

Hermione pulled her hand from the healer, this couldn't be happening; she couldn't have _lost_ her baby. Hermione grabbed Ginny's other hand, "Ginny, did you hear? I lost my baby"

Ginny comforted the crying girl, "I know Hermione, I know"

Hermione held Ginny's hands tighter and cried harder, "I want my baby back, Ginny I want it to come back!"

Ginny felt tears in her own eyes as she watched her friend go through this much pain. She leaned forward and let Hermione cry in her arms. The healers were around them, watching with sad eyes. Hermione lifted her head from Ginny's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Granville is going to pay for this, I don't care if I go down with him, he's going to pay--Ahhh!" Hermione screamed again.

Ginny wanted to make Hermione happy, this after all could be the last moments shoe had with her. "I'll be there for you every step of the way"

The healers interrupted, "I'm sorry to say this, but Ms. Weasly, you're going to have to leave now. We need to operate on Ms. Granger"

Ginny tearfully nodded and hugged Hermione one more time before she backed away from the bedside. As Ginny walked out of the infirmary, she caught a glance of Neville. He looked like he's been crying, he probably heard Hermione's screams. Ginny rushed out of the infirmary, she couldn't take this. As soon as she stepped out the door she collapsed to her knees and cried as hard as she ever cried before. She felt arms around her as she was lifted from the ground and was placed in the person's lap. She slowly opened her eyes to see Harry looking down at her with grief. Ron came over to her the next minute, it looked like, he too, had been crying. "Is Hermione okay?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know, but she lost her baby"

Ron sat up and put a hand to her face, "I have to see her"

Ginny cried harder, "You can't, they're operating on her right now"

Ron let his hands fall from his face and tears came flowing from his eyes. "I heard her screams, I _need_ to see her!"

Mr. Weasly put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron, I think you should sit--"

"No! I can't sit down when the girl I'm going to marry is in there screaming in pain! What if she doesn't come out? What if I never see her again?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, relax, you'll see her again. Hermione will be fine, she's a strong--" George started.

"Did you say you were going to marry her?" interrupted Ms. Weasly.

Ron smiled for the first time that night, "Yeah, I proposed earlier today and everything. She said yes!"

Molly squealed happily for her son and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving manner. "Oh, I am so happy for you! I always knew you two would end up together!"

"Thanks mum, I'm just happy she said yes. I just love her so much and--" Something seemed to come over Ron, "I need to go see her!"

George and Bill grabbed Ron by the shoulders and put him in a chair next to Fleur and Teddy. "Ron, you're staying here, you need to let the healers _heal_ Hermione, okay?" Ron growled but nodded anyway.

Ginny stifled and looked up into Harry's dark green eyes, she always loved his eyes. They were so beautiful; she could stare at them for hours. Harry smiled down at her and wiped a few tears away. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head into Harry's lingering hand. "Ginny" Harry whispered.

Ginny opened her eyes and again looked into Harry's. Harry looked at his hand and then moved his eyes back to her blue ones, "I-I missed y-you"

Ginny tearfully smiled, "I missed you too. More than you could imagine actually"

Harry had tears in his eyes, "Then why are you with Dean? Why aren't you with _me_?"

Ginny looked away, "Because I didn't know when you were coming back, I moved on. Hermione did too, but when Ron came back things got complicated for her and she ended up breaking things off with Charlie"

"But listen to Ron, Ginny! They're in love! They're getting married! Why can't that be _us_? You _know_ I love you!" Harry said.

Ginny shot up from Harry's lap, almost falling off of it in the process. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Harry blinked several times, "Wait! No! I-I only m-meant that I want to be with y-you!"

"But you said marry! Oh Merlin Harry, you _really_ do love me!" Ginny flung her arms around Harry and he excitedly hugged her back.

"Ginny?" called Dean.

--

Hermione slowly opened her eyes; it didn't hurt as bad as it did. "Ms. Granger? How are you feeling?" asked a healer.

"Better" she answered.

"That's good. Well, your operation went very well, you'll be fine in no time. All you have to do is take these special medications and have lots of rest"

Hermione nodded, "Can I leave?"

The healer shook her head, "I'm afraid not, dear. Your first few days of healing will be spent here in the infirmary. Be glad you're not going to be at St. Mungo's"

Hermione nodded her head again, "Can you tell my friends to come in? I really want to see them"

"Of course"

The next moment Ron appeared, looking quite distraught. "Are you okay? I've been worried sick"

Hermione forced a smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired. Why are you the only one here?"

"They thought I should see you alone. Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" Ron explained.

Hermione shook her head, "No, don't leave. Stay here with me"

Ron grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Are you sure?"

Hermione laughed, "Positive. I want you to hold me, I need to be held Ron"

Ron smiled and gently kissed her forehead before climbing in bed next to her. He held her close and she rested her head on his chest. Before she feel asleep Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, "I lost my baby"

Ron looked down at his girlfriend, "I know, Ginny told us. I'm sorry, I was actually looking forward to it, even though I wasn't going to be the father"

Hermione snuggled up to Ron's chest again, "I wanted that baby too. Even though I was kind of bummed about it at first, I still wanted it. It's like I lost a part of me when I lost my baby"

"Things will get better, they always do" Ron reassured her.

"They have to, how could things get any worse?"

--

_I hope you liked this chapter :) I don't think I got the wizard hospital spelled right, sorry. _

_Review?_


	30. Friends Again

A/N: The 30th chapter! Yay! :DD I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and thank you to all the reviews, we reached 100! Special thanks to LittleMountainofLight and Oobe, you were with me since the beginning and I love you for that! This story still had a few chapters to go, but I hope you like this chapter!

--

Granville looked down at his bandage wraps that covered his abdomen, there was already a faint dark red spot forming, Hermione was a sure shot with a hard punch, a very good fighter. He never would have thought she would have hurt him as much as she did, but he think he got her back pretty hard. He just hoped he didn't kill her, he needed her around if he was to bring Voldemort back, she was the _key_.

--

_Hermione walked around in Godric's room, it seemed different now, darker, and maybe even sad. The gold seemed to shine less and the bookcase seemed miles away. The painting above her seemed different also; the faces seemed sad, almost teary eyed. Hermione looked away from the painting, teary eyed herself. _

"_It's okay to feel sad, Hermione" reassured Dumbledore, who came walking down the not-so-shinny bookcase. _

"_You won't be able to come home now, and it's all my fault" Hermione sobbed. _

_Dumbledore grabbed Hermione's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "My dear, what are you talking about?"_

_Hermione looked up at Dumbledore with her big, sad eyes, "You said that this baby would help bring you, Sirius, and Fred back, but now that the baby's gone it can't help me bring you back" _

_Dumbledore smiled sweetly, "Oh my dear, that is it! Don't you see? This baby _is_ helping you! Even though events didn't go as played this baby is still fulfilling their destiny" _

_Hermione looked confused, "What are you talking about? My baby is gone!" _

"_Yes, it may be, but that doesn't mean that you won't be able to do this Hermione. You are so angry and depressed about losing your baby that you'll do anything to seek revenge on Daniel" _

_Hermione blinked a few times, "Wait, you knew that Granville's Daniel Marley? Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_Because I wanted you to find out for yourself," Dumbledore explained. _

"_What about Mary-Sue? Is there any way I could save her?" Hermione quickly asked, eager to save another life. _

_Dumbledore stared up at the painted ceiling, "Yes, I believe there is. You need to find her and bring her here, but when you seek her out, don't go alone. Bring Ms. Lovegood if you have to" _

"_But where is Mary-Sue? I wouldn't even know where to look" Hermione admitted. _

_Dumbledore gazed back down upon Hermione, "Well, a little bird once told me that Daniel Marley lived somewhere near where Voldemort grew up as a child, somewhere near the orphanage" _

_Hermione nodded, "Okay, I guess I could head out there with Luna today, but what should I tell everyone else?" _

_Dumbledore took Hermione's hand, "That my dear, is up to you" _

--

Ron woke up, someone was calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes, Madam Pomfrey smiled softly at him, "Mr. Weasley, I think it's time for you to go back to your dorm, Ms. Granger needs her rest if she's going to heal. I think you've stayed here long enough, I already let you spend the night with her"

Ron nodded and looked down at Hermione before he got up, she looked tired. He gently kissed the top of her forehead and headed for the exit to the infirmary. A last thought, Ron turned around and headed back towards the beds. Madam Pomfrey looked confused, "Mr. Weasley, where are you going?"

"I think I should pay Neville a little visit" he explained as he continued, past Hermione, and towards Neville's bed.

Madam Pomfrey seemed puzzled, but let him go on nevertheless. Ron took a deep sigh, _it would be a lot better if they talked, Neville needs to know what's going on_.

Ron walked closer and closer, until he was mere inches away from Neville's sleeping form. As Ron got closer he noticed how bad he really _did_ hurt Neville. Ron sat down on the chair next to his bed and stared at Neville's sheets for a few minutes until he finally decided to wake him up.

Neville yawned, "Who is it?"

Ron looked down at the sheets again, "It's Ron"

Ron felt Neville stiffen with his hand on the sheets. Neville sat up and looked at Ron in the face, "What are you doing here?"

When Ron looked up he had tears in his eyes, "I thought you should know that Hermione lost her baby"

Neville blinked a few times, trying to blink back tears, "I know, last night I kept hearing her screaming. I knew something happened, and it nearly killed me inside knowing she was in pain"

Ron rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears, "I'm sorry about everything. I should have never hit you, I feel like an idiot"

Neville patted Ron on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, I'm the one who started the fight, I'm the one who should be apologizing"

"Friends?" asked Ron, holding out his hand.

Neville smiled and grabbed Ron's hand, "Friends"

--

Hermione woke up, she needed to get to Luna, they need to go find Mary-Sue. Hermione sat up, she was still in pain, but at least it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Hermione slowly walked a few feet from her bed when Madam Pomfrey quickly walked towards her, "Ms. Granger, where are you going? You have to rest!"

Hermione shook her head, sending curls across her shoulders, "I need to find Luna Lovegood, I need to talk to her, its important"

"Go back to your bed, I'll find Ms. Lovegood for you" Madam Pomfrey said as she shooed her towards her bed.

Hermione let herself be shooed, at least she was off her feet, her body didn't hurt that much when she resting. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, praying Madam Pomfrey would hurry up.

In the next few minutes Madam Pomfrey appeared, "Ms. Lovegood is on her way. I sent an owl to her, she said she'll be here as soon as she can"

Hermione nodded and waited patiently for Luna to come. It was nearly five minutes later when Luna _did_ show up.

Luna smiled when she saw her, "I got Madam Pomfrey's letter, what's so important?"

Hermione sat up, "I talked to Dumbledore, we need to go get Mary-Sue"

Luna looked confused, "But where would we find her?"

"Dumbledore said something about the orphanage where Voldemort grew up, we should check there" Hermione explained.

Luna nodded, "Okay, but one more thing, how are going to get Madam Pomfrey to let you out of here?"

Hermione smiled, "We sneak out"

--

A/N: You like?

Next chapter will be about Hermione and Luna getting to Mary-Sue and bringing her back to Hogwarts.

Review?


	31. Jimmy

"Dean, please!" Ginny pleaded.

Dean didn't dare look Ginny in the eyes; this hurt him as much as it hurt her. "Ginny, we _can't_ keep doing this any more. We both know that you still love Harry, and I _know_ he still loves you. I don't want to get in the way of you two again, you deserve each other. You two are soul mates, destine to be together. You're not supposed to be with me Ginny, I'm sorry"

Ginny felt tears fall from her cheeks as Dean walked away. She loved him, maybe not as much as Harry, but she still loved him. She wanted to run up to him and tell him everything he said wasn't true, but she couldn't deny the strong feelings that were in her heart for Harry. Ginny pushed away her tears, _maybe this is a good thing, maybe this was_ _supposed to happen_. _Maybe she and Harry_ were _destine to be together_ _after all_.

--

Hermione pulled on some jeans and a sweatshirt that Luna brought her hours before painfully. She was still sore, but was recovering. It was dark, almost midnight; Luna would meet her any minute. Hermione knew it was a bad idea to sneak out, but they had to. She felt really guilty when everyone came to see her, all hugging her and asking her if she could be all right, and to her surprise they congratulated her on her engagement to Ron. She hadn't expected Ron to tell them right away, but at least she wasn't keeping another secret from her loved ones.

"Hermione?" a soft voice whispered. Hermione knew it was Luna. She slowly opened the curtain, careful not to wake the immense number of people lying in the beds next to hers. Hermione laughed when she saw Luna, covered in black from head to toe.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, I thought if I dressed in all black then it would be harder to be seen" Luna answered.

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "Okay then, shall we go?"

Luna smiled, "We shall"

Hermione and Luna quietly left the infirmary, wands at the ready. No one seemed to be awake, but they still walked quietly towards the entrance of the castle. Once they walked out of the castle, Hermione turned around and stared upwards towards the top of the building, it felt strange and honestly kind of scary to be out of the castle so late at night. Hermione felt a poke in her right shoulder and turned around to see Luna hold out her hand for Hermione to take. Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend as she took her hand. She took one last look at Hogwarts before she felt herself being pulled away, far away.

Hermione shot her eyes open and whipped her head towards Luna once she felt her feet touch solid land again, "How did you know where to go?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Hermione, I grew up in the wizarding world just as you did, I _have_ heard of Voldemort's childhood home"

Hermione blushed, she had forgotten. "Oh, sorry"

Luna smiled gently and nodded towards a street to their left. Hermione looked at the street sigh and read aloud, "Wilbur Drive. Luna, I never heard of it, how did you know to come here?"

Luna spoke as the two starting to walk forward, "Well, that's why I was sort of late, I was in the library researching on Voldemort, trust me it was hard to get past Madam Prince, but anyways, I found this old map that had all these streets on it around the orphanage. Wilbur Drive was the only one that had houses or any kind of living space on it; the other ones were just shops or just plainly deserted streets. From there I searched Wilbur Drive, many rich, old wizard families once lived on Wilbur Drive, including the Malfoy's"

Hermione's eyes opened wide, "The Malfoy's?"

"Yes, but not Draco or anything. I think it was a cousin or something"

Hermione looked at the, deserted, but beautiful homes that surrounded them, "What happened to them? Why did the families leave?"

"I don't really know, they just packed up their belongings and left without a trace, except one, this one" Luna said, pointing towards a small looking shack.

Hermione held in her breath, "Is this where Mary-Sue is?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, it is"

"But it's so small" Hermione remarked. It truly was smaller, _much_ smaller than the other houses. It seemed so out of place in this neighborhood.

Luna started on a walk towards the house, Hermione trailing behind her. "The Marley's weren't as rich as the others, but they were proud. They insisted on having a house on Wilber Drive, even if they had to build it themselves. After they had finished building their home the other families disowned them for having such a small house. I guess when the other families left that the Marley's thought it was pointless to do the same when the families were just backstabbers anyway"

Hermione grimaced, "That's sad, they were just trying to fit in"

"Yes, but remember that were just as big as assholes as the Malfoy's were, they might have deserved it. Plus, look at the way Granville grew up, that family had to have _something_ wrong with it" Luna explained.

Hermione stopped a few feet from the porch; a sudden though came to her, "Luna, we never though about what would happen if Mary-Sue wasn't alone. I'm sure Granville has someone there protecting her, he _did_ love her after all"

"Well, I'm sure we can take on anything that comes our way, I mean we are pretty tough, but something _does_ happen, let me fight, you're still recovering" Luna told her friend.

"Fine, but I'm here for backup"

Luna smiled, "Of course, now let's get this over with"

Together they walked forward onto the porch, Luna knocked firmly on the front door and waited to hear a sound from behind the door. It took a few minutes, but there was finally a small rustle heard. The door opened slightly, giving Hermione and Luna a view of the person's eye. "Who is it?"

Hermione stepped forward, "My name's Hermione and this is my friend Luna. We've come here to talk to Mary-Sue. Is she here?"

"She cannot talk to anyone now, she is sleeping" the person, Hermione guessed a man, told them.

"Listen Mister, we know about Daniel Marley and that he kidnapped her. We just want to talk to her, is that too hard to ask?" Luna said sweetly as she held out her wand.

The door was ripped open to revile an old man. "Danny did _not_ kidnap Mary! They ran away together! They were in love so don't you go around assuming things!"

Hermione glanced at Luna then back at the old man, "They ran away together?"

"Yes! Now go away before I hex you into a million pieces!" the man said, trying to shut the door.

Luna shoved her way into the house, making the man back up against the wall behind him. "What are you doing? I told you to leave! _Now_!"

Luna stood her ground, "We are leaving until we talk to Mary-Sue"

Hermione came in behind Luna and shut the door slowly, giving the man a apologetic look as she did so. After Hermione closed the door she stood next to Luna, "I am truly sorry to scare you sir, it's just that it is _really_ important that we talk to Mary-Sue. It's about Daniel"

The man stood away from the wall, "What do you know about Daniel?"

"Well, we know he's searching for something, and planning to bring Voldemort back-" Luna started.

"If that's why you're here-"

Hermione held up her hand, "That's not why we're here, we also know that Daniel loves Mary-Sue very, _very_ much. That's why were we're here, we want to talk to Mary-Sue about Daniel and their relationship"

The old man looked Hermione and Luna over, "You said your name was Hermione right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well Hermione, you remind me _a lot_ of Mary. I don't see the harm in letting you talk to her. The names Jimmy by the way"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled and held out his hand, "She's right this way"

Hermione and Luna followed Jimmy down a hall and stopped when Jimmy knocked on door, "Mary? You have some visitors-"

The door ripped open to revile a pretty young woman. Hermione had to take a step back to take in the fact of how much Mary-Sue looked like herself. The girl had big smiled on her face, but when she saw Hermione and Mary-Sue he smile faded, "Oh, I thought it was Danny"

Hermione smiled, "Well, if it makes you feel any better we've come here to talk to you _about_ Daniel. It might make you feel better if you talk about the old times"

Mary-Sue looked at Hermione and Luna the same way Jimmy had done, "Who are you?"

Jimmy smiled and pointed towards Hermione and Luna, "This is Hermione and her friend Luna. They know a lot of stuff about Danny"

Mary-Sue raised her eyebrows, "Really? Like what?"

"Can we talk about you first? I think we should start from the beginning" Hermione suggested.

After of minute of thinking Mary-Sue nodded her head, "Fine, come in. Jimmy can you go get us some drinks?"

Jimmy nodded and headed off into the kitchen as Hermione and Luna followed Mary-Sue into her bedroom and took a seat on her bed.

--

A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the _talk_, dun dun dun!

My goal is to have at least ten reviews for this chapter; maybe you could help me? :)


	32. Daniel Marley's Story

As Hermione sat down on Mary-Sue's bed she noticed a small book on her bedside table. Hermione tilted her head she noticed it was photo album; It was open to a page where Hermione saw a laughing Mary-Sue and Granville. Mary-Sue, seeing Hermione's interest in the picture picked up the album and took a seat next to Hermione with the album in her lap. She smiled as she traced her fingers over Granville's face, "This is my favorite picture of us. It was taken just a week before he left. He took a copy of it with him"

Hermione smiled and put a reassuring arm around Mary-Sue's shoulders, "Mary-Sue-"

" Please call me Mary"

"Mary, things will get better and Daniel will come back. He loves you, I know he does. When he came to Hogwarts he thought that _I_ was _you_. He got _extremely_ jealous because I was standing next to Harry Potter!"

Mary snapped her head towards Hermione, "You saw him? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, a bit crazy, but fine," laughed Hermione.

Mary laughed, "Danny was always the jealous type, crazy too, but that's why I love him so much. He really knew how to show someone he cared for them"

"Mary, how did you meet Daniel? In a article I found at Hogwarts it states that you two were never seen together" Hermione asked.

Mary smiled, "Ah, yes. We _were_ never seen together, but that doesn't mean that we never saw each other. It all started when we met. We meet many years ago; I was on vacation with my parents and he was there with his family. I was at the beach one night and I ran into him, he seemed to be crying. After a long talk with Danny, I found out that his parents abused him, I felt so bad for him. We became good friends from then on, we were together all summer, but then the summer came to an end. We were both sad to have to say good-bye to the other, but the day before we departed we shared a moment, we _kissed_. It was so sweet, he was my first kiss, I was only eleven.

"When I arrived home I got news that a Wizard School wanted _me_ to come and _learn_ there, I was so excited. When I finally got there, there he was, Daniel Marley, my first kiss. We didn't get to see much of each other that day, we were sorted into different houses, but after dinner we met up by the lake. He explained to me that he was a wizard, but since we were in rival houses we couldn't see each other anymore, he said that he was already in enough trouble as it was for befriending a muggleborn over the summer. I was so mad at him that I didn't talk to him for the two years!

"I found my friends and he found his. I didn't even really think about him until third year when I found him crying again, this time in the Room of Requirement. He told me that his parents were mad at him again, apparently they were going through some rough times at home and they were taking it out on Danny. We decided we needed each other and that we would meet up secretly in the Room of Requirement. Almost everyday we met there, talking about the day's events. It was in sixth year when we kissed again, this time it was more passionate. We dated that whole year and eventually fell in love. The next year everyone was accusing Danny of dark magic and my friends were mean to him. I couldn't stop them, like he couldn't stop his friends for making fun of me. We decided to run away together, to leave Hogwarts forever. We came here, to Daniel's house, but his parents were furious with him, they said something about putting even _more_ shame on their family. I think that was the worst night of my life, they beat up Danny so bad-"

Mary stopped for a second and whipped her tears while Hermione gently rubbed her back. Mary looked at Hermione again, "He killed them, his parents. That night, while I was sleeping, he killed them both. He told me that everything was going to be fine and we need to go find his uncle Jimmy. We did and Jimmy took care of everything, the bodies and all. We came back the next day and we stayed for seven years, Danny always saying he was going to marry me as soon as the whole thing with Voldemort cooled down. But when it did a group of people came to the house and talked to Daniel. They didn't let me stay, but I knew it was important. A while later Danny came to me and said he would have to leave for a while to take care of some old family business, I thought it had to do with his dead parents. Even though I was scared to death about his departure, I told me I was fine with it. I haven't seen him since"

Hermione took a deep breath and let Mary-Sue cry on her shoulder. It took Hermione a few minutes herself to comprehend what Mary had just told the two girls. How could someone kill his or her own parents? Even if they did beat you, it was wrong. Hermione gave Luna a troubled look before finally deciding to tell Mary-Sue the _real_ reason Granville left. "I hate to break it to you Mary, but Daniel isn't gone to take care of problems with her deceased parents, it was about Voldemort. He left to bring him back"

Mary shot her head up from Hermione's shoulder, tears still running down her cheeks. "What? Bring Voldemort back? H-how?"

Hermione and Luna shared a look before Luna started to explain, "Well, we aren't exactly sure how he's going to do it, but we know it was something to do with a power" Hermione was glad Luna decided not to mention her name.

Mary-Sue looked from Hermione to Luna, "You're lying! Danny wouldn't do that! He loves me and he knows that Voldemort would set out to kill me if he could!"

Hermione rubbed Mary-Sue's arm in means to comfort her, "He may love you, but his family name is also important to him. I think he's trying to get it back to the top of the full blood list, he's trying to save it"

"Snacks have arrived! Along with some tasty apple juice, any one of you lovely ladies care for some?" Jimmy asked with joy. Upon seeing the three girls faces his smile turned into a frown and he set the try of goodies on a near table. He walked up to Mary and placed an arm around her, "What's wrong my dear? Shall I ask our guests to leave?"

Mary- Sue turned to Jimmy, "What's wrong? _What's wrong_? Danny's trying to bring back Voldemort and you ask me _what's wrong_?"

Jimmy pulled his arm away and put his hand to his face, massaging his temples. Mary stared at him with disbelief, "You knew about this didn't you? You knew about this and you didn't _tell me_! How could you?"

Jimmy stood up from his seat next to Mary and looked down at her with strained eyes, "I couldn't tell you. Danny asked me not to, he knew it would upset you, so I promised I wouldn't say anything--"

"I can't believe this! I trusted you!" Mary yelled.

Jimmy threw his arms back, "Yeah? Well, Danny trusted _me_!"

Mary put her head in her hands and started to sob again. Hermione patted her back as Luna spoke up, "What I don't get is why Daniel is trying to save his family name buy bringing Voldemort back, isn't that a little drastic for just having a small house?"

Jimmy turned to Luna, "Just a small house? That's what you think this is about? Yeah, that might be part a _small_ part of it, but there is something _way_ bigger that _just_ _having a small house!_"

Hermione and Luna shared a confused look, "What else happened?"

"Well, being the only pure blood, non-traitor family in the _entire_ wizarding world who _didn't_ support Voldemort might be one! And to think they're actually related to him!" Jimmy answered hotly.

Mary-Sue popped her head up once more, "And for good reason! Voldemort is awful! No one should have supported him! He _killed_ innocent people!"

"Yeah? So did Danny! And I'm not talking about his parents, he killed more people than you think Mary" Jimmy told her.

Mary-Sure lifted her head higher, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the Gordon's? Nice people right? Wrong. After our little dinner party with them they told everyone they could we were scum and deserved to die. When Danny heard about it he went ballistic, he killed them all, even baby Robert"

"No!" Mary-Sue cried, she nearly clung to Hermione.

"Yes, Mary. Danny isn't as good as you think he is" Jimmy told her.

"What didn't you tell me any of this before? Why now? Why now, when he's been gone for years and now that I _love_ him? Why not before? I can't love someone who's a murderer! He's just like Voldemort!"

Jimmy rushed forward and grabbed Mary's face, making her face him. "Don't say that! Danny is _nothing_, nothing at all, like Voldemort! He's trying to make a better life for you! So stop whining about it and suck it up! Danny is what he is and you better love him either way!"

Hermione stood up and pulled Mary-Sue with her, "Come one Mary, pack your things. You're coming with us to Hogwarts"

Jimmy's face got red, "How dare you! You have no right--"

"Well, you have no right to treat Mary-Sue like that! Now, you can co-operate and come with us or you can be an asshole and we can just tie you up and leave you here" Luna snapped.

"You better believe I'm coming with you! I don't trust you--"

Mary spoke up, "Wait, not that I'm complaining about leaving or anything, but why are we going to Hogwarts?"

"Well, it's safer than here for certain" Luna answered.

"Safer from what?" asked Mary.

"Daniel" Hermione answered simply.

--

Hermione walked slowly next to Mary-Sue who, with three bags in her hand, looked back up towards her home for oh so many years. "I'm not sure about this, Hermione"

Hermione put an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Mary, you have to do this. Daniel has changed, I've seen that. You see this scar?" Hermione lifted up her shirt and showed Mary-Sue her scar she got from Granville. Mary-Sue nodded. "Daniel gave me this, he doesn't care who he kills or hurts along the way to bring Voldemort back. I'm sure there are others he has hurt or possibly murdered, I know for a fact his men have hurt many people. You see Mary, we don't know what he's capable of. He might come home and hurt you or maybe even Jimmy, epically now that you've talked to Luna and me. It's best that you come with us to safety. And now that you're with us, maybe you could help us help Daniel. Maybe you could help us bring him back to his old ways of not hurting anyone"

Mary-Sue looked at Hermione with tear-filled eyes and nodded, "Whatever's best for Danny"

Hermione smiled and the girl as Luna and Jimmy gave out of the house, holding more bags in their hands. Jimmy huffed from behind a large bag, "Honestly Mary, do you have to take the whole _house_?"

Hermione and Mary-Sue giggled and stepped forward to help Jimmy. Hermione offered to take a bag, but ended up with the smallest one because of her injury. Hermione didn't complain, she was truly in a lot of pain. The four of them walked to the end of the street before Hermione realized something, "It's going to be hard to get back to Hogwarts with all this luggage"

Luna smiled, "We'll be fine, Jimmy and I will go first. You two stay here. We'll come back for your bags and then come back for you two"

Hermione nodded and place Mary's bag on the ground and wiped away a sweat that was forming there. Mary-Sue looked at Hermione questionably, "Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled at the girl, "Yeah I'm fine, but a little hot"

Mary-Sue looked up at the sky, "Yeah, I would see why. The sun's already up"

Hermione quickly looked at the sky and groaned.

"What?" asked Mary-Sue.

"It's past dawn, they're going to realize I left with Luna. I'm not even supposed to leave my bed, I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

Mary laughed, "It's okay, you had a good reason to leave"

Hermione smiled, despite her growing nervous of seeing Ron after he found out she left.

--

A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter! I modeled Mary-Sue and Granville relationship off Snape and Lily with the whole different house/friends before going to Hogwarts thing, but everything else I made up, so yeah! Lol. Next chapter Granville will be in and Ron's reaction to Hermione leaving and bringing back Mary-Sue and Jimmy:)

Review?


	33. Not my Twin

"Why can't I see her? I haven't seen her in almost three years! I love her too much to go on like this, Haleti!" Granville yelled at his ancestor.

Haleti stared sternly down at her young grandson, "You listen to me Daniel, you will _not_ see or _speak_ to this girl of yours until Voldemort is back! It's too much of a threat! Potter and all of his very-skilled, strong, Auror friends know who were after now, we can't risk you going to see this girl and ruining everything for us!"

"For you, not us! For you and all of your stupid followers who want Voldemort back! I'm not a part of this! I _don't _want Voldemort--"

Haleti stood up from her chair and shoved Granville up against the wall that was behind him. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence boy! You're a part of this family and you are to be part of _this_, weather you like it or not. It doesn't even matter if I _would_ let you back down, wish I'm _not_, you're already to deep into all of this! You hurt innocent people! You _killed_ innocent people! Oh my, you're turning into your _father_!"

Granville pushed back against his strong grandmother and pointed his wand towards her throat, "I am not like my father!"

Haleti laughed and backed away roughly from Granville, "What are you going to do? Kill me? You truly _are_ a Marley, but then again you killed family members before, haven't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? How does that make me a Marley?" Granville asked, his wand still raised, following Haleti wherever she went.

"Well, you see your bastard of a grandfather killed his sister, nice girl, but she had a big mouth. She was the one who ratted out your grandfather about his Dark Arts addiction. That resulted into a whole family argument, but your grandfather found out later that his sister was the only one in the family who _wasn't_ into Dark Magic. You see, back in my day Dark Magic was forbidden, that doesn't mean it wasn't used, it was, but it was uncalled for to use Dark Magic. Anyone who used the Dark arts was considered to be low-life idiots who didn't deserve to be around other people. People like us were killed, right then and there. You can see why your grandfather got upset"

"That still gives him no right to kill his own sister!" Granville said, "She was his own blood!"

"Yeah? So was your mother and father to you, but you still killed them" Haleti said calmly as she took a seat on her chair once again.

"That was different, they use to treat me like shit! They beat until I would pass out from blood loss, at least his sister was nice"

"It doesn't matter how or why they were killed, it's just matters that they _were_ killed. And my family, no matter"

Granville put his wand back into his pocket and stared up at his grandmother, "How did they hide the deaths?"

"Oh, they didn't hide the deaths, it wasn't as easy to hide them as it was to hide your parent's death. We couldn't just throw them in a field and let the people who found them assume that someone else killed them, no, we had to take her into Headquarters and report her for Dark Magic usage, you can guess how that ended"

"That's horrible" shuddered Granville.

Haleti laughed, "That's life son!"

--

"Where is she?" yelled Ron.

"I-I don't know, when I came to check on her this morning her bed was empty" replied Madam Pomfrey, quite unhappy herself.

"Isn't you job supposed to be looking after your patients?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Then _do_ your _job_! Hermione's gone because of you! She could be _dead_! She could have been kidnapped by that _bitch_--"

"Ron! Calm down!" Harry yelled to his friend, pulling Ron out of the infirmary before he could insult Madam Pomfrey further.

Ron pulled away from Harry and made to go back into the infirmary, but Harry pulled him back before he could. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going back in there to talk to Madam Pomfrey, she must know something! She sleeps in there _all_ night for Merlin's sake!" Ron answered.

Harry pulled Ron's arm again, "Ron listen, I'm just as upset about Hermione disappearance--"

"Don't call it that!"

"-as you, but we need to be rational about this. Hermione's gone right now, but who knows, she could be walking the grounds with someone. Or maybe be in the library reading a book"

Ron pulled his arm away roughly from Harry, "In her condition? I _don't_ think so. Hermione knows she needs to heal, and she _knows_ in order to do that she needs to stay in that bed! I don't know if you've been around Hermione all the years we've know her, but she isn't dumb!"

"I wish I had that on tape, I probably won't be able to hear that much"

Ron whipped his head to the left to see Hermione standing there, red in the face, but otherwise doing okay. Ron ran up to her and hugged her lightly, careful not to hurt her. Hermione smiled, he _wasn't_ mad. When Ron pulled away from her Hermione's face dropped. "What the hell do you think you were doing going off like that? I thought you were smart enough not to leave when you need to heal! How could you make me worry like this?"

"Well, it shows he cares" laughed a voice behind the two, next to Harry.

Ron started at the girl whose laugh just came to his ears, then back at Hermione. He did this several times before he spoke. "W-who's that?" Ron asked, pointing towards Mary-Sue.

Hermione pulled Ron's hand down, "Don't point! It's --"

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" asked Harry, still staring at Mary-Sue.

Mary-Sue looked quite uncomfortable, "Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted such an intense moment"

Hermione smiled and stepped forward, "Now, it's okay Mary, I'm _glad_ you did. I want you to meet my best friend Harry, and my fiancé Ron"

Mary-Sue shook hands with both of the boys, but they were still in shock of seeing how much the two girls looked alike. Harry came out of his senses first, "Mary? Where have I heard that name recently?"

"Oh, when Granville was here. The first time," Hermione answered, "Remember when he kept calling me Mary-Sue?" Well, here's why! He thought I was _her_!"

"I can see why! You two are almost identical! How do _you_ know Granville?"

Ron looked confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

Hermione touched Ron's shoulder, "Oh Ron, you weren't there. Well, you were _there_, but you were probably too busy to pay attention to what was going on with me"

"Anyways Harry, it's a long story. Maybe another time we'll explain, but right now Mary-Sue and I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"-you just got back, I want to spend some time with you!" whined Ron.

Hermione laughed and gently kissed Ron's lips, "We'll spend some time together later, this is important"

Ron gave Hermione a puppy dogface as she walked away with Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue laughed, "You guys are really cute together"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, but listen, you can't tell anyone about what happened with you and Daniel. Not even Harry and Ron. This thing is private, we can't tell _anyone_. As you can tell, the only person besides me who knew who you were was Luna"

"Why can't we tell anyone?"

Hermione pulled Mary-Sue towards a corner of the hallway, "Listen to me, what I'm about to tell you is meant to kept a secret so you can't tell a _single_ soul"

Mary nodded.

"Daniel is after _me_. I'm the one who has the power to bring Voldemort back. I don't know why, but I do" Hermione explained.

"_You_? Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Mary-Sue, her voice raised.

Hermione held up her hand to make Mary-Sue lower her voice, "Please, don't get mad. I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell _anyone_. I don't think anyone knows _why_ Daniel's after me. They just know that he _is_ after me"

"Oh Hermione, I don't know how we're going to stop him, Danny is a person who doesn't stop until they finish the job" Mary-sue said, putting her head into her hands.

Hermione sighed and rubbed Mary's back, "We'll get through this. After all, we are two very strong, beautiful women"

Mary laughed, "I feel horrible, I should be comforting _you_"

"Oh no you shouldn't. You went through much more than I did in the last few years. I would probably kill myself if I had to go through half of things you went through," Hermione chuckled.

"No you wouldn't, if your anything like I think, you're strong"

Hermione hugged Mary-Sue, "Thank you, now we have an appointment"

"Okay, let's go" Mary-Sue said as she took Hermione's hand and put her arm around her sisterly.

--

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter:) Next chapter will be the meeting with McGonagall and Granville will be in too. In a few chapters Charlie and Teddy will be in too…


	34. Breaking Up is Always Hard to Do

A/N:Thanks you everyone who reviewed! I love you all:)

--

"Mary-Sue Oxford?" McGonagall asked, bewildered.

Mary smiled, "The one and only"

Professor McGonagall still seemed to be in shock. Mary-Sue laughed and reached forward to hug her. McGonagall eyes were still wide, but she still hugged her back nevertheless. When Mary-Sue pulled away from McGonagall, she held a great bright smile on her beautiful face. McGonagall smiled at Mary and turned to look at Hermione, "I never realized how much you two look alike, until now"

Hermione and Mary laughed, "Yeah, we get that a lot"

McGonagall started at the two girls for a minute, until she realized she wasn't being polite. "Oh, I'm sorry! Have a seat please!"

Hermione and Mary obeyed and took a seat next to each other in front of McGonagall's desk. Professor McGonagall smiled politely at the girls and followed her eyes in front of her. "Now, I have to ask what happened to you Mary. We all thought you died!"

Mary-Sue smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry about all of that. I knew Dumbledore felt terrible about my disappearance. I always told myself that I would come back here and apologize to everyone about leaving, but then Dumbledore died…I felt so horrible. I didn't even get my chance to say sorry"

McGonagall patted Mary's arm, the two women's faces full of pain at remembering Dumbledore's death. Hermione looked down guiltily, but no one paid any attention to her. "It's okay dear, it wasn't your fault," McGonagall smiled, "Dumbledore was a crazy old man. He knew he was dying"

_He also knew that Mary wasn't kidnapped_, Hermione thought.

Mary smiled and wiped back the tears that had fallen from her eyes, "Dumbledore _was_ crazy. He once told me that Orange Sinkle Rockets liked to play with Rabbits"

"What are Orange Sinkle Rockets?" asked Hermione.

Mary-Sue laughed, "I have no idea"

The other women laughed. McGonagall smile faded slowly. "Now Mary, why did you leave? And let everyone think you were kidnapped?"

Mary-Sue dropped her head in shame, "It's a long story"

Hermione grabbed her head and gave it a tight squeeze. Mary smiled at Hermione before turning to look at Professor McGonagall again. "Do you remember Danny Marley?"

McGonagall nodded her head angrily, but refrained from saying anything mean. After all, she did know that Daniel Marley is now Granville. "Yes I remember Daniel.

"I ran away with him, we were in love," Mary answered, looking away from McGonagall's anger filled eyes.

Hermione glanced at the older woman and saw her anger disappear after she took a deep sigh. "I'm sure he wasn't that bad back then. No offense Mary, but I don't have any respect for him. And Hermione dear, how can you just sit here next to Mary when her lover almost murdered you?"

Mary turned to Hermione, sorrow visible in her beautiful dark brown eyes. "He almost killed you?"

McGonagall spoke up before Hermione could. "Yeah she barely made it, and she lost her baby"

Hermione sighed, McGonagall was just trying to make Mary-Sue feel bad, but it wasn't her place to feel so. It wasn't Mary's fault that she fell in love with Granville.

Mary-Sue covered her mouth with one hand to try to muffle her gasp and touched Hermione's arm with the other. Tears fell silently down Mary's cheeks. "You lost your baby?"

Hermione nodded, now trying to hold back her own tears. Hermione stood up and pulled Mary-Sue with her. "I think it's time we left now, Professor"

"But we didn't even get a real chance to talk!" McGonagall said as she stood up quickly.

"It's okay, we'll talk some other time"

Hermione dragged Mary-Sue out of McGonagall office and walked as fast as she could away from there. Mary-Sue stopped her after a moment and spun her around, "What didn't you tell me that you lost your baby?"

Hermione sighed, wiping her own tears that fell from her eyes. "Because I didn't want you to fell bad, even though you shouldn't. Every time I tell you something Daniel did to me, you feel horrible. You feel like it's your fault, but it's not. I didn't want you to feel that way so I didn't tell you"

Mary shook her head, "I don't care. You should have told me"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe next time I will"

"Hermione! There you are! I've been looking for you--" called Ginny's voice. She stopped in mid-jog over to Hermione when she saw Mary-Sue. Hermione quickly wiped away the remnants of her tears and laughed at Ginny's expression. She looked like a fish out of water, moving her head between Hermione and Mary.

"Ginny, this is Mary-Sue. She's Granville's girlfriend" Hermione answered.

"Call me Mary" Mary-Sue offered politely, holding out her hand for Ginny to shake. Ginny looked at it in disgust, but shook her hand anyway. As soon as Ginny let go of her hand she turned to Hermione.

"I need to talk to you," Ginny said, completing ignoring Mary-Sue, "alone"

Hermione turned to look at Mary-Sue, "I'll be right back. I'm sure Jimmy's in the Gryffindor common room. Why don't you go meet him there?"

Mary nodded, "I'll see you later Hermione, Ginny"

Ginny snarled at her as she walked away. And as soon as Mary-Sue turned the corner, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards an empty classroom. "Where do you go off bringing Granville's _girlfriend_ to Hogwarts?"

"Ginny, calm down. Mary hasn't seen Granville in two years. He won't come looking for her. It's a long story, but she needs to be here. Mary's good, she's not evil" Hermione told her friend.

Ginny crossed her arms, but nodded anyway. Hermione leaned against the wall next to her, "Now you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Ginny sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs behind her. She quietly put her hands in her head. Hermione came forward and took a seat in front of her, worry edged across her face. She put her hand on Ginny's pale hand. "What happened?"

"Dean and I broke up," Ginny stated simply, looking up to see Hermione's reaction.

Hermione smiled, and then started laughing. Ginny was offended, "Who do you think you are laughing at me like that?"

"I'm not laughing at you Gin, it's just that it's about time! Harry's been pinning over you ever since he got back. And even though you won't admit it, you've been pinning over him too. Don't get me wrong, Dean was a great boyfriend to you, but you and Harry are meant to be. Everyone can see that, even Dean" Hermione explained.

"You're right, but I still feel horrible" Ginny admitted.

Hermione sighed and patted Ginny on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright Gin, does Harry know yet?"

Ginny shrugged, "I didn't tell him, yet"

Hermione smiled, "He's going to be so happy"

Ginny laughed, "Let's hope"

--

Granville growled, Mary-Sue was gone. _His_ Mary-Sue was gone. He had begged and begged to Haleti all night to go see her for nothing. Jimmy was gone too. There wasn't even a note, not a single good-bye letter. No, she was better than that. She just left him. He picked on a class lying on the counter top of his childhood home and threw it across the room and watched it shatter into a million pieces.

_How could Mary leave me? _Granville thought, _I thought she loved me._

"I guess not enough, my dear grandson. Too bad, I was looking forward to meeting the little bitch" Haleti commented.

Granville didn't even ask how his grandmother knew what he was thinking, he just walked past her and into the street, ready to leave this godforsaken place, but before he could his grandmother followed him out. "Now Daniel, now that the girl is gone you can focus more. We need your head in this. We need the Granger girl and you're going to get her for us, do you understand?"

Granville nodded, he wanted to take his anger out of something, anything. "I'll do whatever it takes, Haleti"

--

A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter! I had fun writing it:) Please review, I love to hear what you guys think.

:)


	35. He Told Me

Hermione giggled as Ron nuzzled his face against her smooth neck. "Ron! Your stubble is tickling me!"

Ron laughed and pulled his head away from Hermione. He kissed her playfully on her nose and pulled her onto his lap. Ron rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I need to shave, huh?"

Hermione nodded and kissed him on his mouth. Ron smiled into their kiss and pulled her closer to him, their bodies not even a centimeter apart. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Hermione pulled away. Ron moaned in protest and tried to pull Hermione back to him. Jimmy laughed, "Mary was right. You two are a cute couple"

Hermione laughed, "Thanks Jimmy"

Ron growled, "Jimmy"

Hermione raised one eyebrow and turned over to Ron. Ron smiled innocently in response. "He's old enough to be my father," Hermione whispered into his ear.

Ron shrugged, "He a man. All men are the same"

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up from Ron's lap. Ron tried to pull Hermione back with no success. "You're always leaving me," Ron pouted.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on his cheek briefly, "Ron, I think you won that contest"

Ron put his head down and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I told you I was sorry about that"

Hermione nodded, "I know, I was just kidding Ron"

Ron sighed, "Don't kid. It makes me feel bad"

Hermione nodded and kissed Ron on his cheek on more time before walking up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Ron called.

"Shower" Hermione called back.

"Did any help?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed, "No thanks"

Hermione quickly took a shower, and let the light steams loosen her muscles. Hermione knew what Ron was feeling, she wanted it to, but it wasn't the time. They haven't got 'intimate' yet. Hermione felt bad that her last time was with Neville. She knew it that it was hurting Ron inside too. He expects her to leave him for someone else. Maybe Neville or even Charlie. But Hermione would never leave Ron, he was her world.

Hermione got out of the shower and changed quickly, leaving her hair to air dry. She skipped down the stairs to find Ron sleeping on the couch with Teddy on the floor, playing with some toys. Hermione smiled as she got closer, she hasn't had that much time to talk to Teddy ever since the first night Granville came.

"Hey Teddy" Hermione whispered.

Teddy's face lit up when he saw Hermione and he jumped up from the spot he sat to run and greet her. "Hermy! Hermy! Hermy!"

Hermione laughed and hugged him back; she hoped his sudden outburst hadn't woken Ron. But when she glanced over at him he seemed to not have moved an inch. Hermione turned back to Teddy and picked up his small body. He wasn't heavy at all. Hermione walked him over to a chair in front of the fireplace where they wouldn't disturb Ron, and sat down, pulling Teddy into her lap. Teddy cuddled up to her chest, looking at Ron across the room. "Aunt Hermy?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Is hat my uncle Ron?" Teddy asked, pointing towards Ron's sleeping figure.

Hermione nodded, "Yes it is."

"Are you in love with him?" Teddy asked simply.

Hermione laughed, "Yes Teddy, I am. We're going to get married"

Teddy twisted his face and smiled, "Oh."

Hermione smiled and pulled Teddy closer to her chest and closed her eyes. After a minute she felt Teddy touch her hair. "Your hair is wet"

Hermione opened her eyes and started to respond when she heard the door of the common room open and someone walk through it. Hermione turned away from Teddy and watched as Charlie walked into the room. He stopped when he saw Hermione with Teddy on the chair. Hermione smiled over at him, old feelings trying to make themselves known again. She ignored them, she had Ron now. Charlie smiled back slightly and turned his direction to Ron for the slightest second. "It's weird not seeing you attached to him"

Hermione tried to take that as a compliment. "Yeah, well he needs him rest"

Charlie nodded and after a moment of thinking he came over to sit next to Hermione and Teddy. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A lot better. I can hardly feel the pain" Hermione answered honestly.

Charlie nodded and fixed his eyes into the fireplace. Hermione took that time to look down on Teddy, he was sound asleep. When Hermione turned to Charlie again, he was staring at her. He seemed to try to say something, but nothing came out. When he finally forced himself to speak, he looked at Teddy. "Maybe I should take him upstairs so he can sleep"

Hermione nodded and lifted Teddy up so that Charlie could take him upstairs. Hermione watched as Charlie disappeared up the stairs, it had looked like he was going to ask her something. Hermione sighed and turned to look at the fire again. Enjoying the heat that radiated off the flames. Charlie was back down the next moment, sitting next to her again. He didn't look at her as he spoke. "I heard you and Ron and engaged"

Hermione tried to look away from his pain as he said those words. "Yes, you heard right"

It was another moment before Charlie spoke again, this time in a whisper. "I think it's a mistake. Ron is basically your first and last boyfriend. You hadn't really had any relationships when he was away, we were just starting on ours. You have no way of knowing if Ron is the one. He's just your first love, you haven't loved any one besides him"

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking again. "Charlie, you're wrong. I know for a fact that Ron _is_ the one. Yes, you're correct on the fact that Ron is my first and last love, but from that experience I _know_ he's the one. You'll know what it feels like when you fall in love with the right girl, Charlie. I was just lucky enough to know my soul mate for almost all my life. You'll understand one day, Charlie"

Charlie nodded, taking in all of Hermione's words. "Whatever you say, Hermione. I still think it's a mistake, but you can go on for your whole life and think that Ron's the one, that's there's no one else in the world that you can love the same way, or maybe even more"

Hermione watched painfully as Charlie walked out of the room. When he left Hermione looked down at her hands. "But he is the one"

The next moment Hermione heard a growl coming from Ron's side of the room. Hermione lifted her head to see Ron getting up from the couch and walking over to Hermione. He pulled her up and kissed her softly on her tender lips. When he pulled away he had fire in his eyes. "You know he was only saying that because he wants to break us up"

Hermione sighed, "You heard the conversation?"

"Every word," Ron growled.

Hermione hugged Ron close and kissed his chest. Ron looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few moments before Hermione finally spoke, "You know, it's never going to happen"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Someone breaking us up. We'll be together forever. Sorry Ron, but you're stuck with me" Hermione smiled up at her fiancé. Ron smiled back down at her and kissed her again on her lips, more forcefully this time. When he pulled away, they were both gasping for air. "And you're stuck with me"

Hermione giggled as Ron started to tickle her, his eyes slowly getting brighter, the fire was leaving.

Hermione suddenly thought back to Ginny's words as Ron tickled her. _Where do you go off bringing Granville's girlfriend to Hogwarts?_ Hermione was trying to hold it off as long as she could, but she knew she had to do it soon. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's hands and held them around his back, kissing him tenderly before pulling her face away.

"Damn, woman, are you trying to kill me?" Ron panted.

Hermione giggled and freed his hands. "We need to have a meeting--"

"--Yeah, of our two bodies"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "We need to have a meeting with everyone. Your parents, your brothers, Ginny, Harry, Neville-everyone"

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"I need to tell you guys something" Hermione replied, kissing Ron's hand that held hers.

"What do you need to tell us?"

"You'll just have to wait like everyone else"

Ron groaned, "Fine"

Hermione smiled, "Go get your family and everyone else. Take them to the Room of Requirement. I'll meet you there, I have to get Mary-Sue and Jimmy"

Ron nodded.

--

Hermione looked across the room at all the people gathered. Everyone was there, waiting for Hermione to speak. Mary-Sue stood next to her, and Jimmy was on Mary-Sue right. Hermione gave one last glance at Mary before clearing her throat to speak. "Okay, everyone, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting. Well, this meeting is about Granville" Then were many growls in the crowd. Hermione felt Mary tense next to her. "Granville's real name is Daniel Marley. Mary-Sue and Jimmy here have known him a long time. Jimmy is a uncle of his and Mary is his girlfriend" Again, more growls erupted through the crowd. Hermione tried to ignore them. "Please don't get angry. They are nice people. They came here to help us, to help Daniel go back to normal--"

"Normal? No, he'll always be just a killing machine!" Someone shouted.

"No! He won't! You have to listen to me! We can help him!" Hermione tried to explain.

"Why would you, all of people, be willing to help _Daniel_? I was there, Hermione. I was the one who found your body after he tried to murder you!" Ron yelled, clearly furious.

Hermione closed her eyes and tired to think of something, anything, to say that Ron would listen to. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Luna was on her other side, holding her hand. Luna looked out at the crowd, "But he wouldn't have killed Hermione. Things just got out of hand, and it was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt Hermione as much as he did. It was self defense, Hermione is a pretty good fighter"

"How would you know any of that?" asked Harry, just as furious as Ron.

Luna and Hermione exchanged a look. "Because he needs me" Hermione answered.

The crowd went silent. It was Kingsley who finally spoke up. "He needs you? How?"

Hermione looked at Kingsley, "Well, basically he needs me to bring Voldemort back"

They were many loud gasps in the ground. "How do you know?" someone asked.

Hermione looked at Luna again before turning to the crowd. "I can't really tell you that part" she admitted.

"So you don't know" George snapped.

"No! I know that's why he needs me, someone told me. Someone we all thrust, but I just can't tell you who told me. You'll think I'm crazy"

Ron shook his head and walked up to Hermione, "We'll never think you're crazy. Just tell us who told you"

Hermione shook her head, I can't. He told me I couldn't tell anyone, at least not yet"

Ron backed away from Hermione, "So you're just going to keep this from us?"

Hermione felt torn, she wanted to tell them, but she had a promise that she wouldn't. "I have to. It's for your own good, trust me"

--

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry to cut it off right there, but I don't know hoe else to end it:(

Granville will be in the next chapter:)

Review?


	36. Better Off

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry, I've been busy so I haven't updated in a while. But I hope you like this chapter:)

--

Hermione sighed as she walked next to Ron; he hadn't said a word ever since the meeting. Honestly, no one had. No one, expect Luna, Jimmy, and Mary-Sue. Ron had gotten even more furious when she had told him how she had gotten Mary-Sue and Jimmy to come to Hogwarts.

Hermione turned to look at Ron again, but his face held the same expression. He started straight forward, his face a light red, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. Hermione reached her hand forward to grab his clenched one, he held it there for a moment, but then pulled it away without further thought. Hermione looked away, tears threatening to fall, she hated when Ron was angry with her. But she hated keeping secrets from him even more.

Hermione stopped, mid-step, and turned in Ron's direction. He was still walking, not noticing Hermione had stopped; or maybe he did, she didn't know which. "Ron," she called, "We need to talk"

Ron stopped a few feet away and whipped his head around. "What? No Hermione, _we_ don't need to talk, _you_ need to talk. You need to explain what the _hell_ is going on with you and _Daniel_"

Hermione cringed at the way he said Daniel, it was fourth year all over again. "If I could Ron, I would tell you everything. But I can't, and you have to understand that your safety is at line. If they find out that you know something, they'll _come_ for you. They'll _tourture_ you until you tell them everything you know. And honestly Ron, I can't handle you getting hurt right now"

Ron rolled his eyes, still angry. "Listen Hermione, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Or do you think I'm too _weak_ to take on the _great Daniel_?"

Hermione shook her small head; her vision blurred. "No Ron, I _know_ you're strong. I _know_ you're an extremely good fighter. I _know_ you could kick Granville's arse, but I'm the one who's weak, Ron. If you get hurt in any way, if I lose you again, I don't know what I'll do. I'd probably kill myself"

Hermione wrapped her skinny arms around her chest; tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Ron came forward slowly and hugged her small figure. Hermione leaned her face against his chest, letting the tars fall more freely.

"Hermione, I didn't realize what how you felt, but it hurts me that you're keeping something from me, from all of us. I need to know what's going on," Ron whispered softly.

Hermione closed her eyes, burring her face deeper into Ron's broad chest. "You _will_ find out what's going on, but now is not the time. You'll understand when you find out my secret why I couldn't tell you anything"

Ron let go of Hermione, stepping away from her. "Fine, whatever you say. Let's go back to Gryffindor Tower, it's late"

Hermione nodded; her arms still wrapped securely around her body. She knew Ron was angry with her, but she _couldn't_ tell him. If he was angry with her, then be it. He was better angry than dead.

--

Granville paced around the smallish room; Haleti watching him, a smug smile playing at her wrinkled lips. "Don't be nervous boy, there is no _need_. We _will_ succeed this time. We _will_ capture the Granger girl, you have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about."

Granville turned to face his grandmother; lifting his long-sleeved shirt as he did so. "You see this?" He pointed to a scar under his left nipple, it was deep, and long. "_Hermione Granger_ gave this scar to me. She's strong, _very_ strong. She was already deeply hurt when she did this to me, who knows what she would have been capable of if she was perfectly healthy"

Haleti smiled more brightly; showing off her yellowish teeth, one seemed to be missing in front. "But we're _stronger_," Haleti stood from her chair and placed her icy hands on either side of Granville's handsome face. "But now that your _beautiful_ grandmother is here, with her beautiful, _strong_ friends you have nothing to worry about."

Haleti removed her hands and retreated to her red cushioned chair; the fire that was blazing behind her made her eyes the slightest shade of red. "And you must remember Daniel, she is only _one_ girl. It's impossible for _one_ girl to defeat us, alone defeat anyone. We'll get her this time Daniel, it will as simple as taking candy from a baby."

Haleti giggled evilly, imaging the look of terror on the girl's face when they captured her. Granville started at his grandmother; still not believing they could pull this off. "She has friends you know, she won't be alone"

Haleti stopped mid-giggle, "Yes, but we'll take care of them too, whatever it takes to get the girl. Now Daniel, go fetch Jasper for me, won't you?"

Granville growled, but nodded his perfectly shaped head anyway. Jasper was an old man, old, yes, but not as old as Haleti. He was almost bald, but a few hairs still lingered on top of his pale head. Jasper was strong; stronger than most thirty-year-old men, and that's saying a lot, concerting his old age. Like Haleti, many of his teeth were missing, although instead of having one tooth missing in front, that was all he had; one tooth in the front. It was a pure white, unlike Haleti's teeth; it made you wonder what he looked like when did have all of his teeth.

Granville walked in slowly with Jasper; Jasper smiled brightly when his eyes caught hold of Haleti. "My dear Haleti! I was wondering when you would call me in to visit you."

"Oh Jasper, it truly is a dear pleasure to see your lovely face again, but this meeting is not a visit, but business," Haleti smiled back at Jasper nevertheless.

Jasper smiled and took a seat across for Haleti in a chair that matched hers perfectly; Granville decided to stay standing. "I see," mused Jasper, "So what am I here to discuss? The rising of Voldemort?"

Haleti smiled knowingly, "You always knew how to read my mind Jasper, yes indeed. Voldemort's uprising is a very important subject, a subject that needs to be discussed."

Jasper nodded. "Yes indeed. Now, I have been hearing rumors about a girl who holds this magnificent power to bring our dear one back, is this true?"

Haleti rested against the armrest of her chair while Granville started uninterested at the ceiling. "Very true, Jasper. My grandson here, Daniel, has seen her in the flesh. Dueled her too, according to my grandson, she is a fair fighter"

Jasper raised his thin white eyebrows and turned his body to face Granville, who seemed to not even hear his own name. "Is this true son?"

Granville moved his head slowly down to meet Jasper's gaze. "Yes, true. She's an amazing fighter, almost killed me if I must say so. Pretty too, very beautiful."

Jasper nodded slowly and turned back to Haleti. "I have a wonderful idea"

Haleti leaned forward, smiling brightly. "I knew you would."

Jasper folded his rough hands across his lap. "If Daniel's observations are correct, you would be a wonderful addition to the Dark Side. After we capture her, we shall make her one of us. It will be grand, don't you think?"

Haleti smiled brighter, "Yes, yes indeed! A great addition! What do you think Daniel?"

Granville was now very interested in the conversation. "It's impossible."

Jasper sat up straight; a confused looked went over his once handsome face. "How so?"

Granville shrugged, "She's too clever for that. The rumors were true about her being the brightest witch of her age. She wouldn't do it for anything, although--"

Haleti leaned forward, anxious to hear what her grandson had in mind. Jasper too, leaned forward slightly. Granville took a step closer to them, a bright smile at his round lips. "She's very fond of her friends and family, especially her lover"

Haleti smiled and clapped her hands together. "A brilliant idea! You are truly my grandson Daniel!"

--

A/N: I'm sorry that the last part may be a bit confusing to some of you, Granville's basically saying that they should take some of her loved ones to make her one of them. Well, anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy.

Review?


	37. Get Ready

A/N: Hey guys:) Well, I am sorry for the long delay, but I have been busy with school and such. And guess what? I made a NEW trailer for this story on YouTube; I made it using Sony Vegas so it's a lot better than the first. I even have someone else playing Granville instead of Voldemort, Steven Straight! And guess what? I got a surprise for you; I also put in a clue to the 'surprise ending' to the story. There's a link to it on my profile.

--

Hermione pulled her skinny legs closer to her chest. She slowly closed her heavy eyelids and let her head rest against her bony knees. Hermione waited for unconsciousness to overcome her; but sadly, it never came. Hermione groaned loudly in frustration, letting her head fall off her knees and slammed it against the wall that rested behind her. Hermione pulled her head away immediately; she could already feel a sore bump forming.

There was a soft chuckle to her left. Hermione groaned and let her forehead once again, rest on her knees. "It isn't funny."

"On the contraire, I find it very amusing."

Hermione lifted her sore head to look at Dumbledore. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Dumbledore came forward and took a seat next to her on the carpeted floor. Dumbledore did not respond; but waved his old, soft hand across the crimson carpet. Hermione watched him; hypnotized at his beautiful hand motions. She was brought back into reality when she heard him speak her name.

Hermione forced her eyes away from the floor and looked into her eyes, she thought she saw a twinkle. "Yes?"

"Please, answer my question."

Hermione waited for him to ask his question when she realized he must have already spoke it, but she was too hypnotized to hear it. Hermione blushed and Dumbledore laughed lightly. "It's perfectly fine Ms. Granger, no need to be embarrassed. All I wanted to know was why you are in here and not with your friends."

Hermione sighed and started down at his hand again, willing herself to not get hypnotized this time. "They're mad at me."

Dumbledore was taken aback. "Mad at you? Why on Earth are they angry with you?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I did what you said. I brought Mary-Sue here, and I knew I had some explaining to do. I called a meeting," Hermione closed her eyelids for the slightest moment, "The meeting didn't go so well. I told them that Granville needed me to bring Voldemort back, and they started asking questions. They asked me how I knew and I told them that it was a secret and I swore I couldn't tell them. They didn't take it so well."

Dumbledore placed his hypnotizing hand on Hermione's shoulder. "My dear, do not worry. Your friends will forgive you; they are after all your friends. You were right not to tell them what's going on, it's for they're own good. They'll see that when all of this comes out soon enough."

Hermione straightened her body up. "Soon enough?"

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "They're coming Hermione. They're ready for you. They'll be here the day after tomorrow at the very least."

Hermione struggled to get up from her position on the floor. "What! That soon? What am I supposed to do? We're aren't ready from them!"

Dumbledore too stood up. He placed gentle hands on either of Hermione's shoulders, trying to calm her down the slightest bit. "Listen to me Hermione dear, you _are_ ready for them. I truly believe that you can defeat them. As for your friends--"

Hermione interrupted the older man. "They can't possibly fight, they're get hurt."

Dumbledore shook her head the slightest bit, he was completely focused on Hermione. "They _will_ fight. You _know_ they will. They're strong; you have nothing to worry about. They can fight them. Now, just go back to you're friends and tell them, we need to be ready; he's bringing more people this time."

Hermione bit her lip. "More people? How many?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I truly don't know, but there's more people. Do not worry, Ms. Granger. You are strong, you _will_ defeat them."

Hermione nodded and backed away from Dumbledore slowly. "I'll see you later. I have to go talk to everyone."

Dumbledore smiled softly, "I figure you must."

Hermione didn't even look back at Dumbledore as she fled out of the room, desperate to inform her friends that Granville was coming. Hermione sprinted to the doorway where the hallway to the common room was located. She threw the door open as fast as she could and took off for the doorway on the other end. Hermione skidded to a stop, almost running into the door, and wiped the door open. She flew out quickly and landed with a heap on the ground, she had forgotten how far the painting was from the floor.

Hermione lifted herself up slowly; she was hurting herself far too much today. As she lifted her head she noticed that there was a crowd of people watching her. They looked like they stopped in the middle of what they were doing and started open-mouthed as Hermione flew of the portrait. Hermione blushed and helped herself up, blushing deeper when George laughed the slightest bit.

Ron came forward to help Hermione up off the ground, as she was having little success. His ears were also bright red, Hermione observed. _I must embarrass him_, Hermione thought.

Hermione wiped off her jeans a little before facing the crowd before her. She laughed at herself; Ron's ears were still red. "I take it you guys didn't know there was a room back there-well, anyways, I know most of you don't believe me about any of the things I have told you, but you must believe me. Granville is coming; he is coming _here_. He is going to fight us until he gets what he wants, and he's bringing more people this time. You _need_ to believe me; he is coming soon. I don't officially know what day his is coming, but he could be here tomorrow for all we know. You need to be ready, and if you don't believe me, you won't make it."

Hermione felt Ron tense next to her. His face was now turning the shade of his ears. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

Hermione sighed; _here we go again_. "I just found out myself just a mere few minutes ago. Please, do not be angry. I thought it was wise to tell everyone as soon as I could, we need to be ready for them; I didn't have time to ask your _opinion_ first."

Ron looked like he was about to say something to her, but Harry interrupted them. "This isn't the time for fighting! Hermione, how to you propose we get ready for this? I mean, we were lucky no one was killed last time, and you're still healing--"

Hermione sighed loudly. "We need to get everyone together, and by everyone, I mean _everyone_ we can get. Start talking to everyone and try to get the word out, not everyone came to the Hogwarts Party. Some people who aren't able to fight, Teddy for example, will have to be taken away and given to someone for safety in the meantime. As for me, I'll heal. I'm already healing fast. We have nothing to worry about as long as we work _together_."

Ron snorted. "You think you're going to fight in this? No way, you're going away with Teddy."

Hermione rounded on Ron. "No I will certainly will _not_! Are you that _dense_? Have you not been paying attention the last few days? Granville wants _me_, Ron! Me! If I leave, he won't even bother coming here, he'll just find where I'm at and get me there, and I'm pretty sure that I won't be as safe anywhere else. I _have_ to stay _here_!"

Ron didn't seem too happy about it, but he nodded his head anyway. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief; at least he wasn't going to fight about it anymore. Hermione turned back to the group of former Gryffindor's, they all seemed troubled, but not scared in the slightest bit; they went through this before, they know what to expect.

Hermione watched the group with sadness in her eyes. They all had gone through so much in the last battle, lost so many loved ones. Hermione thought back to that day; Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin. So many people died that day. And now they were risking their lives again, because of _her_ stupid power. Because of _her_. Now Hermione knew what Harry went through, _Hell_.

Ron must have known what Hermione was thinking, for he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned to him slowly; she could see the sympathy in his eyes. Hermione leaned forward to bury her head in his chest; Ron put his arms around her tightly. Hermione heard the portrait door open, then close; people were leaving to follow her orders, _her_ orders. It felt so strange.

Hermione lifted her head to kiss Ron's chin. "I love you."

Ron looked down into Hermione chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Ron pulled Hermione closer, confusion written all over his face. "For what?"

Hermione inhaled his smell; it calmed her. "For not telling you about Mary-Sue and how I can't tell you about how I know these things. I wish I could, I really do; but when you find out what it is, you'll understand _why_ I couldn't tell you."

Hermione felt Ron's chest move up and down; felt his warm breath on her neck. "Hermione, I'm not mad at you. Well, not anymore. I think I was mad because Harry used to do the same thing. And I thought that since we were engaged that you would tell me. I guess I felt betrayed when you didn't. I should be the one apologizing."

Hermione looked up at Ron again, a slow small spreading across her face. "I forgive you Ron, but only on one condition."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? What would that be?"

"You have to promise to let Viktor Krum be in the wedding." Hermione said.

Ron's face went red as a fire truck, Hermione had to cover her mouth to hid her giggles. "_What_?! Hermione, are you crazy?"

Hermione was now openly laughing, "Ron, Ron please! I was only joking, no need to punch walls or anything!"

Ron looked down at Hermione. "Oh, you think that was funny? That was cruel Hermione, I can hardly stand him being anywhere near you, nevertheless being in the wedding!"

Hermione tried to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry."

Ron laughed softly. "No your not, you enjoy torturing me. You know you do, don't deny it."

Hermione sighed. "You found out my secret, that is my only joy in life. I scheme night and day as to what I'm going to do to you that will make you scream out--"

Ron grabbed Hermione to pull her closer. "Oh Hermione, I can think of a way to make me scream out."

Hermione laughed lightly and smacked Ron on his shoulder. "You're a pig."

"Why am I am pig for saying that when you smack me in head, I'll scream out? Gosh Hermione, what were _you_ thing of?"

Hermione laughed and kissed Ron softly on the lips. "You know what Ron?"

"What?" He asked softly.

"I think that we should go help everyone else, it hardly seems fair that we aren't helping them." She suggested.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, okay. I guess we should, my mum might think your 'hitting my head'."

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the common room hand-in-hand.

--

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter:) You know how I posted a new Heartbreak trailer? Well, I also just posted a new Eyes Wide Open trailer if anyone is interested. There's a link to it on my profile.

Anyways, review???

Love ya:)


End file.
